MLP: Albedo's testament
by CitrinePiazzolla
Summary: AU: Dream the shiest pony in all of Equestria and the most abused has stumbled across a rather interesting individual, one that was once human now turned pony, and that human is none other than URTV 667, Albedo Piazolla. Will Dream be able to help Albedo and save her country from a tyrant or will she fall into dismay once again.
1. Prologue: Just Another Day

Ahh...well, new story is here and oh boy is it a big one...sorry for being gone for so long had life issues a lot of them, so me and my boyfriend have been working on a lot of different stories so yeah. Oh and this is an AU of mine that is well, you all will see in the next chapter, for I don't write small anymore not with the help of my boyfriend, so enjoy. I dont own Xenosaga or MLP: Friendship is magic, I only own my OC's and AU.

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Just another day.**_

It was a fairly normal day in Ponyville, no clouds in the sky, a perfect summer day. Except for a blue and red pony with her young dragon "pet". The pony was on her way home while also trying to remain hidden from the green pony looking for her, the black dragon that is with the blue pony spoke softly,

"I think she's gone…we can move on Dream."

Dream nodded her head and began to walk in the shadows, advoiding any place where that green pony might be. Dream was becoming tired of having to be careful every time she stepped out of her own home, she was tired of not having any friends and most of all, She was tired of being alone on that day, the day when her mother died. As Dream and the black dragon continued on their way back home Dream's ears detected something, that all too familiar crunching of boots on gravel. Dream slowly turned around to see a green unicorn looking at her with venom and hate in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a space-time anomaly…

Albedo had obviously died, it was ever apparent to him, what was not was why he was still alive… floating in what he could only assume was a red purgatory without strippers… as he kept scanning he noticed Wilhelm standing in the distance… seemingly arguing with a man in a red cloak. Oddly albedo managed to hear something… which was odd, because that had to have been the first time he had ever heard Wilhelm say "FUCK!" much less yell. As the two bickered senselessly over who knows what, Albedo saw a light, a rather bright one. Then Wilhelm turned around and his expression turned to sheer horror, Albedo did not know it, but he had just mutated. Kevin, the annoying lovesick testament somehow managed to blow chunks through his mask. This incredibly unusual reaction from the two normally quiet and calm individuals was beginning to worry him, so he tried to speak… nothing came out. It was only when he tried to move his hand did he realize something was very… off. He had no fingers… in what was the usual and instinctual middle finger gesture, he had somehow, became deeply unhinged. Instead of his usual numbered hand, he saw a hoof. Rapidly growing across his right arm as his whole body shifted form. It got worse, quickly. Suddenly he felt gravity… then wind… suddenly he managed to scream… as loud as he could while he began to see the world shift from red to blue and white.

As he realized he was falling, his screams of agony turned to terror as he realized just how high up he was, and specifically, if he lacked regeneration, how bad this was going to hurt. As he fell for about 2 minutes, Albedo realized he had been dropped from orbit. He was now in a mutated body and the ground was approaching quickly, alongside something that was tiny, and the most disgusting puke green color he ever saw. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but that quickly was disproven, with a loud scream he landed on the oddly soft puke green colored object before passing out, seeing only red as he did.

Dream saw what happened to the green unicorn and let out a breath of relief, but that was quickly replaced with concern for the other pony that fell on top of the green unicorn. She quickly ran over to the two ponies despite what her dragon friend was saying. As she neared the two, she saw that the pony who fell from the sky had an odd cutie mark, which was in the shape of a shield with two crisscrossed rifles, as well as an overlay of a bird of prey, in its talons were three arrows on the right, and a lightning bolt on the left respectively. Above the birds head was an odd symbol shaped similarly to a golden cross of some kind, in its center was an aquamarine gem, along with various ancient inscriptions. On the top part of the cross were three red letters, "667" and on the bottom was the letters, "U.R.T.V" Dream quickly examined the other pony and noticed a trail of blood coming down from the other pony's head, which she quickly noticed was male. Her eyes then followed the blood trail to its source and noticed a horn fragment imbedded in his skull, but from what Dream saw, it had almost penetrated through the bone, luckily though it didn't or he would be dead.

She quickly made the decision to take the male with her and leave the green one there since she didn't have the strength to carry them both and the male was in a much more critical condition than the green one was. Dream levitated the male off of the green one and onto her back very gently before turning back around. She then started to trot slowly back to her home as fast as she could while also being mindful of the male on top of her.

It did not take Dream and her dragon long to reach their home, as the dragon opened up the door Dream ran up the stairs and into her room, which also happened to be her library. Once inside she gently levitated the male off of her and onto the spare bed in the room. She then teleported her medical supplies near her and got to work removing the shard from the male's head. It wasn't easy for Dream due to how delicate the situation was. Brain surgery was difficult, even for her. However, as time passed by she was able to get the shard out of the male. Albeit she had to remove the shard slowly because of how close it was to breaking through the bone of the male's skull. Needless to say, he almost had been lobotomized. Nevertheless, once she got the tip of the shard out, the wound started to close on its own, which shocked her a bit, but not by much. She placed the shard, a jagged and sharp piece of hardened bone, into a plastic medical bag and put it into the medical kit that she was using. Once she was done she then looked over the male to see if there were any other injuries, but after what she saw, she found that highly unlikely. But she just had to make sure just in case, she noticed that he had a white mane and tail, but his coat was a darker shade of white almost a grey color but not quite.

For Albedo, his lapse into unconsciousness was but a short one, as he quickly awoke, but from what he could tell, he wasn't in a hospital. For some fucked up reason, he was in a library. This however, was not even registering on the sheer level of problems he was seeing, for one, he couldn't feel his legs or arms… nor most of what used to be where his body was. In fact, he was now surprised he could even open his eyes, to him, he almost wished he hadn't. As he looked he noticed his limbs starting to regain feeling, which only terrified him more, of the first thoughts he had, he wondered why his dick was attached to his head.

Then again, he could say the same about where the fuck his fingers went. Until he saw quite literally every single thing that his mind could not hope to comprehend. It was like his worst out of body experience nightmare. It did however provide an answer as to what body he now inhabited. Before him was a somewhat busy looking… blue and red haired or furred creature. It was very short and oddly doing something with a tool of some kind. It looked cute, feminine and oddly, very intelligent.

She didn't seem to be aware of his sudden awakening… but to him, it was already too much for his mind to handle. Ultimately he only stared blankly at the creature for about three seconds before screaming in the most high pitched shrill voice he had ever heard, and that was quite literally the only thing that could come out of his mouth. He just laid there screaming in absolute primal fear; to him this was worse than that day 14 years ago. When Dream was about done she heard the screaming and the frequency hurt her ears so much that she stopped what she was doing, ducked onto the floor, and had her front hooves on top of her head to protect her ears.

As Albedo panicked even more he accidentally set off an ether surge wave, which managed to have about a 3 foot range before being focused into a single cohesive beam pulse which happened to go in a direction he could not see. Before finally he managed to somehow pass out. Either from lack of oxygen or just sheer shock, he did not know. he quickly regained consciousness again before immediately shutting down most of his neural functions and deliberately slowing down his mind to calm himself down. it worked, barely. Through sheer willpower he managed to cease discharging latent ether energy and stop screaming at the same time. Only for the screaming to be replaced by heavy, if faint breathing. His panic and fear was still there, but he managed to at least shut off his self preservation instinct, again.

Dream on the other hand was trying to get her ears to stop ringing while also trying to find her glasses, again. They had somehow managed to fall of her face when she ducked down onto the floor to protect her ears. Dream could barely see where or what she was looking at which only made things harder for her when it came to finding anything that wasn't at the end of her nose. As Dream continued to search for her glasses, she didn't see the chair that was right in front of her and tripped over it effectively making her fall onto the ground hard. Meanwhile, Albedo quickly regained his composure before starting to move every joint in his new body, his survivability was not attributed to his regeneration entirely, rather his incredible ability to improvise in any situation. To his surprise, he found it relatively easy to figure out the new body, with a large effort, he flopped around a bit as he tried to regain his footing, before realizing he couldn't walk on two legs in this body.

For a brief second he contemplated how this might affect his ability to use his rifle or knife, as he finally got on his now four legs. As he stood upright, he stretched every muscle and fiber in his body, mapping the new controls so to speak. Before seeing the blue and red creature trip over a chair, which caused him to chuckle, albeit internally. Despite learning motor control, he decided that seeing as he didn't know how to speak yet with his new and extremely odd mouth and that laughing at her would be unwise considering that in all likelihood she tried to save his life. He decided to analyze his situation for a moment, realizing he wasn't on a human world, much less know anything about what even he was now.

So he then analyzed the creature before him. Her fur was blue, and she seemed to be reminiscent of horses back on Lost Jerusalem, her "mane" was blue and red in color, more anime looking than what should occur naturally. Coupled with the library, the two beds, and the fact that there were chairs, he quickly confirmed that the species was not only sentient but civilized as well. And this library clearly either belonged to this horse creature, he also quickly identified the creature as female, then again it didn't matter. He noticed a pair of glasses on the floor then slowly but deliberately walked over to them, nearly losing his balance several times in the process. However, he quickly realized that without hands or fingers, picking up the glasses was now impossible. He already surmised that by the existence of… well any crafted objects that this species was capable of holding objects and tools, he did not know how however.

Despite this, he couldn't help but notice one glaring anomaly with the horse creature, she had a horn on her head. Which was less horse and more mythical unicorn. And seeing as she wasn't a gnosis, it had to be the mythical type. Either that or he was completely bonkers. Which was a bit of a no comment for him to begin with. He decided that seeing as he couldn't grab the glasses, he would simply make a squeaking noise before gently kicking them over to her. Hoping that it wouldn't terrify her, or worse that she would step on them. Dream jumped a bit but not before noticing the fuzzy outline of her glasses near her. She looked up to see the fuzzy outline of the male that she helped before levitating her glasses back onto her face so that she could see again, once her glasses were back on her face she saw the male looking at her with a curious grin.

Albedo watched her intently as she somehow levitated the glasses onto her head; he took careful note of the method she used, as a bright blue light emitted from her horn then proceeded to somehow levitate the glasses. This both amused and confused him, he had no idea that such a thing was possible, as he watched her in both morbid curiosity and confusion he could not help but wonder just what kind of world he had landed in. Dream slowly got back onto her hooves and slowly stretched herself out from the fall she had and looked at the male with a million different thoughts. However, what got her away from her thoughts were his eyes, they were a beautiful shade of violet she had never seen before, in them were a brilliant fire of determination and confidence, as well as potential malice and unimaginable fury.

Albedo noticed that she was studying him as if he were an alien, with the same level of scrutiny that one might study microbes in a drop of water. Then her eyes became firmly fixated on his. Either she was incredibly brave to stare into his eyes like that or just wasn't afraid of him. Her eyes were interesting to him, they were a bright red color, similar to KOS-MOS' minus the focusing trick. Something that screamed to him that his senses were not lying. She was inundated with U-DO waveforms, generating them even. More so than his dad was, which was saying a lot. However, unlike Yuriev, she was very much sane. That much he could see in her eyes as well. He resisted the urge to want to try and either absorb the massive source of U-DO energy before him. With that much power, he could easily create a portal or some kind of spatial distortion to get home.

Yet, something in his mind told him it would be wise not to, and it wasn't the obvious fact that returning to Rubedo in such a body would scar him for eternity. Although, Albedo wasn't entirely sure who would be the more traumatized, himself for being in the body, or Rubedo having to face the grim reality that his brother whom he bawled his eyes out over came back to the world of the living as a fucking horse. Dream didn't feel any fear of the male before her, in fact she was more curious than scared, she then decided to speak albeit her voice was a bit soft spoken,

"Hi…how are you feeling?..."

Albedo was shocked, she spoke English, not even engrish… he half expected her to make sounds usually associated with horses. Instead, she spoke English, she had a soft tone, which reminded him slightly of MOMO, albeit only in the innocence of it. He did however note that it wasn't that sickeningly naïve innocent tone, more just sounded innocent. But he could see in her eyes that she was anything but. He then tried to vocalize, making odd chirps and noises before moving his mouth in various ways trying to form words.

It didn't take long before he figured it out. But he decided to take something he learned from Rubedo to at the very least poke fun at his increasingly disastrous situation. As he desperately tried not to laugh in his usual psychotic and hysterical manner he said in a squeaky and surprisingly well done, if faked tone, "Bah-weep-graaaaagnah wheep nini bong" before an almost malicious grin crept up his face, although he couldn't help it if he tried, it took all his willpower not to just laugh hysterically.

Dream smiled a little at the greeting that she remembered reading about in one of her books that she loved to read her in spare time. However, she hadn't had the time to finish the last book yet due to what was coming up in 3 weeks. Her face softened a bit, but not by much, she didn't like this time of the year all too much because of the memories that it brought up for her. Albedo decided that she most likely didn't get the joke, then chose to speak in English, a slight bit surprised that his voice sounded the same as it always did, if a bit higher in octave.

"So… where… am I? Who are you? What are you? And more specifically… how the fuck did I get here? And don't worry, I am not going to hurt you, I see no need to violently gut you where you stand anyway. Not that I could in this body anyway. Besides… you are so adorable it might just be a crime to do so… unless… well, just don't piss me off. I find rather… ingenious ways of dealing with problems. Now then. On to the part where you explain, hmm?"

Dream gathered her thoughts and spoke again in that same soft tone, "You are in my home, in the outskirts of Ponyville. The local town…"

Albedo sighed then said, "I know that I am in your home… then again, I can't say I ever heard of a place called Ponyville, if I did, I probably would volunteer for personality reconditioning. Still… go on, you have my… unabated attention." The way he spoke was typical of him, slightly egotistical with an undertone of the ever-present insanity he had, although he had to admit, he was feeling less full of rage than usual. Still, it surprised him that she wasn't scared of him, usually when someone heard him speak the response was instantaneous, fear mixed with absolute attention. His voice usually demanded both fear and respect, even if the person wasn't aware of it. He just had that kind of aura about him, people didn't dare ignore him.

Dream then continued, "As for my name…I'm Dream Writer…"

To which Albedo snickered and said in an almost condescending tone, "Yeah… and I am Angel of Death. Seriously? Your name is dream Writer?..." Albedo paused for a moment realizing she was in fact being honest and not sarcastic then said, "You… really are serious? Ookay… nice to meet you, for a second I thought you were making a bad joke. But, if that is your name, who am I to judge. Judgement lies in the hands of god, does it not? But then again… I have passed righteous judgement upon many, and never once has he told me I was wrong. Don't fret, I see no reason to pass such judgement upon you. In fact, I think I should be thanking you. If for no other reason than you haven't fainted in terror. Still, go on… I am listening. Sort of."

Dream smiled a bit as she picked up where she left off, "And as for what I am….I'm a unicorn…" to which Albedo's expression went somewhat blank in utter exasperation, still he continued to listen. Not like he had anything else to lose, the last thing to go apparently was his dignity. And it was now very… very dead. Dream's soft voice continued, "And how you got here….well….you…kind of fell from the sky…" Albedo then said with a slight annoyance, "Yeah… I fell from fuckin high orbit it seems. What fucking planet am I on? I swear to god if it's some kind of ludicrously horse themed Earth name… I am gonna try to kill myself again." A slight bit of sarcasm in his voice as he knew all too well that dying wasn't physically possible anymore… as usual. He also had a feeling that despite the names, everything couldn't be that bad. Besides, it's better than dealing with Gnosis, or so he told himself. However, he was worried deeply about something… his lack of canine teeth. That most likely meant that steak probably was forever off the menu. A thought that somehow cut so deep into him that his expression slightly changed to a depressed frown before returning to normal.

Dream paused for a moment trying to remember the name…but the only thing that came to her mind was the continent's name and that was all, "I….I…don't know the planet's name….I only know the names of the continents….and the continent we are on is called Equestria…." Her ears went down a bit for she felt like she had failed in giving out simple information.

Albedo heard what she said, however, the way she paused implied that it wasn't that she didn't know, more like forgot. Which was slightly disconcerting, but a continent was fine… for now. He then noticed her expression turn sad for a moment. Although he had no clue of their biology, he was not so foolish as to not be able to recognize what was clearly a physically human expression. He then said, "Well… shit. Alright… that's… wonderful. So, I fell… from orbit… onto a planet so fucking big that people usually only know of the continent they live on? That's… impressive actually. What is the gravity level on this size planet? Did I break the sound barrier at least on my way in? I mean, I know I can regenerate, but was I crispy when I landed? I can only imagine how badass that must have loo… never mind… um… lets move on shall we?"

Albedo realized part of how he landed was not badass at all, instead he landed whilst screaming in sheer terror. Something he prayed she didn't see. Or anyone for that matter. Though try as he might, his expression screamed sudden embarrassment as he quickly tried to change the subject. He hadn't fully comprehended the actual gravity of his situation yet. Still, this… unicorn had answers… more than he had hoped. At least she didn't automatically assume he was batshit crazy or something. Then again, falling from orbit generally disproves such theories in this case.

Dream was in deep thought about many things, things that she didn't want to think about, but this time of year always brough up those memories a lot more easily. Her ears were still down as she continued to keep those memories from rising to the surface. Albedo then realized that she was in deep thought, obviously, something was bothering her, though he didn't think it was the obviously alien person before her, which only confused him more. He couldn't help but wonder, what could be so bad that a clearly psychotic alien wasn't even fazing her? Finally he just decided to walk up to her and at least try to do something; he knew how to use a reverse link in a non-offensive method, although one of two things might happen if he did. One was that she wouldn't even know what he was doing until he found out what was bothering her and perhaps fixed it, or she would reject his intrusion with extreme force.

Of course, there was the third option considering her obviously U-DO laden waveforms, but that wouldn't be a problem for him. Therefore, it really came down to the two main possibilities. As he staggered a bit on three legs, he touched his left leg to her head and attempted to bridge the link.

Dream was too deep in thought to even notice what was going, nor did she care. Albedo was pleasantly surprised to see that it worked, until he actually bypassed her thoughts and found the cause. His mind was violently flooded with various emotions, colors, images and assorted information. It was as if he somehow triggered an emergency purge, one which caused all of the pent up pain in her to pour into him… he saw her mother die, abuse from various civilians, fear… various torments and a generally shitty life. As he processed it, he noticed something. A root cause of the memories growing strength… something he had only seen in MOMO before. As he realized it, he saw the all too familiar flash of red as he was hit with more U-DO waveforms than could ever be possible outside of direct physical contact.

Despite this, he saw something that she actually didn't remember, just how her mother died. She died in a similar way to many people who can natively communicate with U-DO, coma, and then death. Except in her mother's case, the body lived; the mind had gone somewhere else entirely. And what surprised him even more was that she went willingly. As the memories intensity dropped sharply he noticed something dangerous. They were quickly becoming active in a different way; they shifted into an all too familiar and ever-present manifestation of U-DO in physical space. Only… it was in her own mind. Something that would be fatal for… anyone. As they grew in amplitude, he ended up desperately attempting to shield himself from the overwhelming force they were exerting. Something… was using her as an actual contact. Unlike the others, she was sane; in fact, it seemed she had accomplished what he could not, a perfect link with the upper domain.

With a sudden surge of power, he was violently kicked out of her mind. Not by her, but by U-DO. He dropped his left leg and backed away slowly. Then said, "Well… holy fucking shit. That's… impressive. What are you again? I am not buying the unicorn pitch this time. Because even if you physically are one, that… isn't normal. It's… kinda scary actually. But of course… I respect that kind of power. Even if it scares me. Only because I know its true nature. So… you have been abandoned, abused… vilified by other beings… lesser lifeforms who cannot begin to comprehend the true meaning of what you are… a pure and unchained consciousness, free from the shackles of mortality and even reality itself. What are you I wonder? You seem less mortal and more… divine in nature. For someone to have such a connection implies that you are of the upper domain… not this one."

Dream was slightly surprised, after a brief pause she spoke again though her voice was a bit softer than normal, "My grandma said that I was born like this…just like my mother was…"

Albedo's expression hardened, he realized the gravity of the situation in an instant… then he spoke, more deliberately and more… intently. The tone of ego and slight psychosis was devoid, replaced with a more… knowledgeable and sincere tone as he spoke.

"So… you know not what you are? Interesting. Let me tell you what I saw. Your mother… was a Contact. Contact referring to the nature of her existence being merged with the will of god. She, could communicate with U-DO… a manifestation in the lower domain of the will of god… such contact usually ends up killing the individual. As you saw, she entered a coma… then died. However, of all the contacts I have met, none… ever, willingly submitted to such a thing. As such, before she died, she had already left your world. It would seem that U-DO had plans for her. I shudder to think what would require such a thing. Then again, think of it this way. She chose to serve god instead of live a normal life. That takes a lot of balls. And you… yes… you aren't like her in that regard. You too are a contact, but rather than be effected by it as all mortals are… you channel it. You are a living manifestation of the will of god. Whether you realize it or not, you can channel that power at will. For you, it is not an illness or death sentence. It is a power that no mortal could dream of having. The power to communicate and perceive the upper domain and not succumb to it." Albedo began to become slightly more enthusiastic in his tone as he continued,

"You are what would be called an angel. What kind, I have no clue. Especially considering you are the first one I have ever met. And I met Mary Magdalene and Yeshua fucking Nazarene in the world I was in a few hours ago. So… yeah. You are quite literally the single most powerful being in existence, or at least that I have met so far. It's no wonder people fear you, they cannot begin to comprehend your true nature. Humans… uhh, pretty much everything sentient fears what it cannot comprehend. In that respect, they naturally will fear you because they cannot understand you. Ignore them, that's what I do. Mere mortals cannot hope to understand what I have witnessed. And yet, you… a young, seemingly innocent being have that knowledge and power natively. To be frank… I find it attractive… and terrifying. To think… something that looks so harmless can destroy entire universes with the power of her own will. For you, you are a being above reality. You can manifest the power of god over the world around you. Lucky you, the person who understands it perfectly fell from fucking orbit… I guess god was sick of you suffering… well… Dream… tell me… why is it that you fear what you are? There is no reason to. What you must do is use such power responsibly. As if, that actually mattered. The problem is that you are causing most of your own suffering, unknowingly of course. Don't worry…" Albedo then grinned in a slightly malicious but warm manner as he continued,

"I actually can help in this. Still, I need hands. Or something to grab things with. In any case, I saw from your memories that despite your power, you really… don't know all that much about it. Probably a good thing. That kind of power takes a long time to understand… if you had it all at once, you might just end up killing yourself. I know I wou… fuck it… I did. That's how I got here in a nutshell… I died. I caved in to the pressure, whereas you haven't. I admire that. Still, it won't do much good for either of us if you are all depressed. So cheer up, you just found out you were a goddess. Be proud… something. Anyway… this… might as well just be another day for me at this point. Now then… seeing as its business as usual. I am hungry and no doubt, you are too. So, what do you have for food? I hope to god you don't plan on feeding me grass. If that's the menu though… I might as well go outside and find… oh… shit, no hands… means no shooting food. Fuck. Umm… please god tell me you have meat as food. Or at the very least, know where to get some. I want a steak so fucking badly right now. Or at least a cheeseburger." Albedo realized he derailed his conversation quite quickly as well as utterly let down his guard. Perhaps it was the fact that he was in the company of a fellow being who knew of the true nature of existence… or at least somewhat did.

Dream smiled warmly at the male in front of her, she, for the first time in a long while was happy. But she then realized that she didn't know the name of the male in front of her, "Umm…what's your name?... if you don't mind me asking…"

Albedo was in a bit of thought but then heard her ask his name, almost sickeningly polite too. Still, he did go off on a tangent about… the usual stuff he does, so he decided to say, "Oh… URTV Unit 667, in case the mark on my… " he held up his right leg and panicked a bit then continued, "Oh… well shit… guess I need a tattoo parlor too, but yeah, I used to have these things called hands… with opposable thumbs. I could grab things. And oh yeah, my unit number was printed on my right hand, or… now this leg. Can I have my hands back? Oh and uhh call me Albedo… everyone else does… I am a bioweapon just so you know. I was created to kill things… lots of em. But all my sheer superiority over lesser lifeforms aside, I looked just like any other human, well, except for my white hair and violet eyes. Except now I don't… hell, I don't even know what I look like now. All I know is that it's gonna be hard using a fork or a rifle. Now then, introductions aside… steak…." Albedo paused then said, "Oh yeah by the way, I didn't bring any credits with me, so you're paying the rent… just a heads up."

Dream liked the name Albedo, to her it rolled off the tongue very well. She then remembered the reason why she went out of her home in first place, to pass the time while her steaks were cooking. Dream then remembered her dragon friend Oliver that was down stairs, "Oh, before I forget…I have a young dragon named Oliver that lives with me… he's a friend of my family's…" Albedo then remarked, "if he's red I might just strangle him to death with his own intestines… otherwise… lead on… also, how the fuck did you put your glasses on? If you can't tell me how to get my hands back… I am gonna need a new trigger finger. Or ten."

Dream thought about it for a moment then noticed the horn on Albedo's head. She was about to say something, but then decided that he didn't know how magic worked or how to use it. So, she decided to give the explanation that her grandmother gave her on how magic worked, "Well… since you have a horn on your head that means that you are a unicorn too and thus able to use magic…" Albedo laughed and said, "Magic? Are you fucking shitting me? Wow… that's… yeah… no I guess it's possible. I thought that thing on my head was my dick… dunno why. Anyway, I can use all kinds of shit people often think is magic in my world… and we have ships the size of goddamned planets… that's… saying a lot. Anyway… go… go on…" Albedo did his best not to laugh by default… especially considering she was telling the truth, no matter how much it went against his beliefs… he had seen it when she picked up her glasses, and it wasn't ether based either.

Dream then continued though she chuckled lightly, "My grandmother told me that magic was our wills turned into power…but of course you would need something to focus such energy and that's what our horns are for…" Albedo then looked closely at her horn before quickly reaching two realizations… these weren't ethers, they were willpower and lots of it, and that horn was basically an extension of the brain used as a resonance amplifier, needless to say, she could mop the floor with him without much effort. This suddenly explained why she wasn't scared of him, compared to her, even with the ability to regenerate… he was completely harmless.

He then said, "Well, if that's the case… considering how much you shine in that area… remind me to NEVER piss you off… I would rather my soul survive if nothing else… so, I can use this thing on my head to focus my power into pretty much anything I will… right? So long as my willpower is… strong enough, right?" Dream nodded her head, whilst a massive grin crept up albedo's face. His ego was beginning to grow exponentially.

Dream smiled a bit more, she was happy for once and then she'd forgot to tell him what was on the menu for tonight for super, "I have 7 steaks cooking right now…" Albedo then bursted with slightly psychotic laughter as he realized he might as well be on vacation, a weird… out of body vacation… but vacation nonetheless. So with that he took a step forward, trying not to do a face plant, while also being wary of the fact that he was in no way used to being on four legs. He then said in exasperation, "How the fuck do you walk like this?! I keep trying to use my front legs as if they were arms to balance myself… and so much for a tail being useful for that… it's a limp noodle… I got better results from flaccid celery. For… the love… of Christ… can I walk on two legs again please?..."

Albedo kept trying to walk properly but failed spectacularly and groaned in anger. Eventually he decided to try walking in a more… bimbo style way, as the seraphim sisters did on stage. Alternating balance from one leg to another as if he was shitfaced. Surprisingly… it worked. As he finally figured out that he needed at least two legs on the ground at any given time, he found a most useful method… diagonal patterns. Whereas the seraphim sisters used that slutty gait of theirs… it worked even better in a four legged variation and most likely looked natural not overly slutty. Albedo then asked, "Am I walking straight or do I still look drunk off my ass? Or worse… like a total bimbo…"

Dream responded while looking at how he was walking, it looked similar to how she walked according to Oliver, "You're walking straight…" Albedo felt like he had all the grace of a drunk marine after last call. As he staggered his way to the door he was met with something he most definitely didn't want to tackle without bipedal walking… stairs. Albedo then screamed in anger… "WHAT THE FUCK! How in the flying fuck of a retarded cumslut are the designers thinking? These stairs are for fucking humans not… sentient animals… or… whatever the fuck I am now… this is gonna suck… oh well. tallyho!" Albedo didn't even bother to try… throwing himself down the stairs and tumbling down them, the sound of thudding and cracking bones was echoing through the stairwell as he met the bottom, surprisingly… only his right leg was broken. Which he promptly snapped back into place with his front left leg, which allowed it to heal in seconds. Then he yelled, "IM OKAY!" ignoring the small pool of blood on the floor, Albedo let out a nervous chuckle.

Dream just shook her head with a smile and then she heard another thud that came from the living room, which she knew was where Oliver was. She walked down the stairs and heard Oliver yell, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?!" to which Albedo yelled in reply, "A HUMAN LEARNING TO WALK! WHY? YOU SPECIESEST? OR SOMETHING?" He then walked towards the living room, praying for at least a good TV or holographic computer. Still, as he walked in he noticed a black colored dragon, which was not like the Dragon Class Gnosis he had killed all too many of. In fact, he actually expected the dragon to be uglier… nope, it was actually quite fascinating to look at, Albedo then said with a grin, not noticing a major fault in his neck, "So, you're Oliver aren't you? Nice to meet such an… interesting specimen, still, I don't do vivisections on friends. On enemies… that's… a different story… depends on the tools at hand too. So, where is the steaks? I am so fucking hungry I could eat a h…." Albedo quickly silenced himself before continuing, "Just… show me where the food is… hey… why is my shirt wet?" Oliver looked over at Albedo, saw a bone sticking out of his neck, and said, "Ah…nice to meet you too…but I don't mean to sound like I'm panicking but…" Albedo then said, "Yeah, I get that a lot… I know, even in a quadrupedal body… I must still look good. Call me Albedo… Albedo Piazzolla. Anyway… why do you look like you are about to shit yourself?" Oliver then replied, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because there's a bone sticking out from your neck?!" Albedo paused for a moment then said, "Ehh… it happens. Anyway… food please?" not even acknowledging the severity of his injury… most likely due to his insane pain tolerance. As Albedo walked forwards he noticed a mirror, then he looked at himself… what he saw more than justified Oliver's reaction… half his spine was shattered and bone was sticking out of his neck.

Alongside the massive amount of blood draining from what he could only describe as the next best thing to an artery, he decided to say, "Well… shit. That's… worse than I thought. Uhh… well… funny thing… surgery takes too long… I don't have hands… someone… decapitate me from the shoulder please?" Albedo didn't bother to contemplate that that might be the single most insane thing either of the two here had ever heard. Oliver sighed and did as told, for this wasn't the weirdest thing he's done, Albedo wasn't expecting Oliver's claws to exceed the sharpness of his custom combat knife… one he designed to cut through armored clothing and bone in a single slash. And yet… he was now on the floor, his body staggering about as it figured out how to do what he needed… then, with a loud crunch, he stomped his head to bits… not a second later a bright purple light engulfed the room, as his head regenerated, this time with the bones where they belonged. Albedo did however notice one slight issue; the same light that lit up the room somehow caught a curtain on fire, which he quickly blew out before saying, "Yeah… don't question my abilities there. It doesn't help… now… sorry about the mess… umm… I get the feeling I probably am a homeowner's worst nightmare. Still, it's not like an alien like me should be walking around town. I might just kill everyone on the planet. Or maybe get myself killed. That would be a first. Still… I apologize for the trouble… I still… can't walk straight… now. Where did… dream go?" Oliver smiled and made the gesture to follow him as he walked out of the living room.

Albedo followed of course, still bothered by the fact that bloodstains are a nightmare on carpets and apparently the locals probably didn't have much in the way of robotic cleaning devices, and seeing as they didn't have hands… mops were a problem all their own. Still, he smelled steak and wanted to eat, finally he asked, "So, I am guessing that my fears of a strictly herbivore species were unfounded? Because god damn… those steaks smell better than boss' steaks… and… yeah that's impossible." Oliver answered while still walking, "Well, for most other ponies it's all herbivore shit, but with Dream, nope. She's an omnivore…though the other ponies look down on that practice…"

Albedo then sighed deeply and said, "Well… fun fact… did you know that of all planets that can be colonized, only 1 in 500 can support plant life in any agricultural capacity? So… that means… omnivores are successful space faring species, herbivores… starve. Plain and simple… well, unless you can actually live a whole life in space off fucking synth paste. Which, believe me… I would sooner eject myself out the nearest airlock than do that." Oliver chuckled for he agreed with that, it didn't take long until Oliver was in front of the kitchen doorway and said, "This is where Dream is, I'll be in the dining room if ya need me."

Albedo then remarked, "For fucks sake, I practically need my own medical team just to walk 10 feet safely… but oh well… just keep a bucket and a mop on standby… because whatever injuries I sustain always end up being unnecessarily messy… I hate my luck. Please… for the love of god… don't let there be Schrodinger's punji pit in this world too… I don't need to deal with shit covered spikes again." Albedo groaned and bitched his way into the kitchen as he noticed it was rather nice… no claymore mines for once. Unlike a certain red haired brother of his. Albedo, who was at this point amused by his environment, decided to try to open the fridge near him, it worked. Inside was all manner of things… food, stuff he didn't recognize… unfortunately though there was no booze. Albedo groaned and said, "Where the fuck is the Smirnoff ice? Oh never mind. So, how is the steaks coming?" As he glanced to dream, wondering if he had the luck to maybe find at the very least some whiskey. He figured that with everything else… corn had to exist… right?

Dream looked over at Albedo for a brief moment and said, "They are coming along fine…and I see that you met Oliver." Albedo chuckled and said, "Yeah… and myself too… Jesus fucking Christ… what the hell am I? At least I still look good. Then again, define good. Seriously though, do you know where I can find some whiskey or something similar? Just… no beer… please no." Dream then used her magic to open up a small cabinet off to Albedo's left. The cabinet had six bottles of wine in there. Albedo then said, "Whats this?" as he instinctively reached up to grab a bottle but realized that it wasn't going to do anything but make one hell of a mess. Then he finally groaned and said, "For the love of god! I miss my fucking hands!"

Albedo then said, "Fuck it! You said you can use magic right? And I can too? While you cook the steaks… I am gonna head outside. Might as well… safety first and all that. Be back once I learn how to pick up objects." With that… Albedo turned around only to be stopped by the simplest of things… a doorknob. To which he finally said, "Uhh… please can you open the door for me?" Albedo was starting to feel like the village retard. Dream then used her magic to open up the front door for Albedo, to which Albedo said, "Thanks…" why was he thanking people all of a sudden, in fact… why hadn't he just killed anyone in his way yet? It was beginning to bother him how astronomically soft he had become in under 2 hours. He walked outside and closed the door behind him… only to realize, unless he figures out how to open it again… he wouldn't be getting back inside.

As Albedo looked outside, he saw a most unusual sight. The whole environment was… different than he expected. It wasn't high tech, nor was it stone age. Something… in between. The sky was clear, unusually so given the temperature. However, he had fur so it was hard to gauge much of anything yet. So, he decided to ignore the world around him and instead focus on a stick on the ground. He used a basic tactic of his, using ether abilities, he wanted to see if they still worked. Sure enough, the stick somewhat exploded. So they did. Then he focused on what he could only describe as a log that had yet to be turned into firewood. Instead of using ethers, he tried to manipulate it directly. To his dismay, it didn't do anything. He then tried several other methods. None worked.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he tried to focus all his thought onto or through, whichever came first, his horn. For a split second he saw something, then there was a bright flash… followed by what he could only describe as what sounded like a hypervelocity cannon shot. When he opened his eyes however… it was worse… much worse… not only was the log gone… so was a good 500-meter area of the forest in front of him all in a tight 25 degree cone. Albedo then chuckled nervously then said to himself, "okay… that… just happened." Before looking at a piece of a tree limb. He wasn't sure if he wanted to try again or not, but he did anyway, this time, trying to limit the power he output. For a second… the branch lifted up, and then when he laughed… it shot up into the sky. Albedo stared upwards for a moment, contemplating the ramifications of how a tree branch just broke orbit, then tried on another… this time, he had dialed it in well. The branch came floating towards him then stopped before his face… then he decided to try something funny, he noticed an apple on the ground, which he promptly levitated into the air, then whacked with the branch, sending it flying into the woods.

Albedo laughed hysterically as he pictured the apple as a frag grenade. However… this proved to be an odd problem. As he heard an explosion where the apple landed. Albedo then laughed and said, "What the fuck? Fragmentation apples? Whatever." As he turned around, again contemplating how he turned an apple into a grenade and noticed that somehow, something was stuck to his left foreleg. He lifted the leg up to see that the object, a nail was not stuck but being held by something. Albedo then got an odd idea… he tried to mimic the signals to open a hand, even though he didn't have one…. Sure enough, the nail fell to the ground. Albedo then stared at the nail vacantly… beyond words or belief, he could have been picking up things this whole time would he have just tried to grab them anyway.

Meanwhile Dream was almost done with the steaks and was now getting the table in the dinning room set up for three not two. Oliver on the other hand jumped when he heard something exploded from outside, but he wasn't going to question it too much. It didn't take Dream long to finish the steaks and put them out onto the table, as she walked out to tell Albedo that supper was done. But when she walked out she saw him looking down at a nail and behind him some of the forest was gone and somewhat burning, as she asked, "What are you doing? Also dinner is done…" Albedo jumped back into awareness and came up with a rapid excuse for the destruction, "I farted… Its fine… I uhh… totally didn't flatten a forest and turn an apple into grenade. Yeah… just… go back inside and pretend you didn't see that… I will be right… behind you. Yeah…"

Albedo didn't even give a shit about the sheer level of BS spewing from his mouth… he was in too much shock that it was even possible to care. As he walked absentmindedly inside. Dream followed suit while closing and locking the door for the night. She walked into the dining room and took her seat at the table. Albedo on the other hand sighed deeply… even though he had just flattened a good 500-meter area of forest, something that would no doubtedly have him laughing hysterically… he was depressed, he was utterly clueless about this world and despite the hospitality being offered felt like he really didn't belong on this planet. Probably because he was an alien here. Regardless he tried his best to sit on the chair, eventually hopping up onto it before squatting into a crouch, then easing his ass onto the seat. It was about as graceful as someone having a seizure was, but it worked. Then he tried picking up the fork, remembering that just because he cant see or feel the fingers didn't mean they weren't there.

Sure enough, he grabbed the fork. However instead of feeling cheerful about it, he only sighed more deeply as the reality of his situation sunk in. whereas about 30 minutes ago he was egotistic and happy. Now he was already becoming a depressed mess. He already knew he was a burden on Dream and Oliver, he didn't belong on their planet at all. He also knew that there probably was no way in hell he would be going home, assuming there even was a home to go back to. He already was starting to miss Rubedo and for some reason… Margulis, if for no other reason than to antagonize him. But here, he was way out of his comfort zone, in a world he didn't understand. Living in a body he knew virtually nothing about. For Albedo, today truly was just another day in his already shitty life. He had come to expect such things to happen to him, and only him. He had the worst luck in existence… today, was just another day of that. Or so he thought. He wanted to believe that it could get better.

Dream's thoughts were running wild again, as she placed a steak onto her plate; she knew that tonight she would more than likely have another nightmare. Albedo managed to pry his thoughts away from his problems long enough to notice that if there were some kind of color swapped mirror in front of him, Dream was it… she looked like she felt as bad as he did. Probably for the same reasons, given what he saw in her mind. Finally he said, "You, don't look near as happy as I thought you would be, then again… I guess its mutual at this point is it not? I crash land on an alien world, in a body that I can't begin to understand… and despite your hospitality, I still feel royally fucked. As usual. Its days like this, I really wish I wasn't a bioweapon. I hate my life. So fucking much. I get dropped into the WORST situations imaginable, and everyone expects me to be fine. Well, Rubedo… I AM NOT FINE!"

Albedo paused a moment, then said, "Uhh… sorry, that… wasn't meant to be directed at you. I just… well… ahh fuck it… never mind" Dream looked at him and said, "its fine…I'm used to it…" Albedo then sighed and said, "yeah… but you shouldn't have to be… I don't think when you were born you asked for the life you have… all the bullshit, people fearing and hating you… I didn't ask for it either… and I sure as fuck didn't ask to be immortal. But I am… so catastrophes like this are pretty much an everyday thing for me. Not even four hours ago I was in fucking space time anomaly. I created it too, so that Rubedo would finally be able to kill me. And look what my sins have wrought… now such an innocent group of people have to suffer my existence. I don't know what to do… I wanted to die… to rest… this isn't… what I had in mind. Instead, I… don't know why I am here. But, I guess it doesn't matter why god decides to make people suffer. Still, I am alive. I might as well help you, seeing as you are quite literally the first being I have met in over a decade who hasn't tried to either use me or fuck me over, or even kill me. So, that's… a good start. Still, I don't know what to do now." Albedo took a bite of his steak and quite enjoyed it, but still felt depressed.

Dream smiled at Albedo, she knew all too well, just how that felt, though she always found it hard to express herself with words due to what happened in her past. Meanwhile, Albedo ate his steak and the rest of his food, doing his best to enjoy the situation; the food however was not in question, though he wouldn't dare admit it. It was the best meal he ever had. Albedo finally asked Dream, "so, Dream, what exactly… do you do? I mean, what's your job? Does it pay well? If so I might as well go try and get employed… god knows… I doubt I will ever be useful in my usual capacity. Also, do you umm… have a way to… shit how do I word this… make shit? I mean… items, tools stuff like that…"

Albedo figured he might as well get to using the vast amount of knowledge he sponged up from MOMO, given that he had to absorb all of it just to get to the Y-DATA, he might as well have an archive on every single bit of tech in existence. So, he decided he might want to start building a way out, no matter how long it took. Though there was always a possibility he might go native if he had to. Still, the prospect of having something to build with was enticing.

Dream thought about it for a moment. She did have a lot of stuff from her brothers that she didn't know what to do with, so she decided to say, "Well…I got a lot stuff from my brothers over the years that I don't know what to do with…and as for my job…that's a bit harder to explain what I do…" Albedo smiled lightly then said, "Look, I have been in enough black ops to know that look… if you can't tell me, I might as well file it under need to know basis… then again… after seeing parts of your memories… I might as well say, if that… Luna person is hiring… let me know. Otherwise, I might have to start filing applications. Also, your official job sounds a lot like what is done using Dive Simulations. It's often used for psychotherapy, but has military applications too. I specialize in the latter, then again… you have to start with the civilian ones first. No one is going to trust someone on a military op involving delving into one's mind if the person is gonna fuck it to hell. And lastly, well, I already proved that I can do that easily. I did it earlier. It did work, did it not? It's… something I was able to do since I was born. Regeneration is one thing… reverse spiritual linking is… well… complicated. Hell, Rubedo is the only one I know who can do it besides me, but he's too much of a pussy to try. Can't say I blame him. It's dangerous as all hell. Now, we can worry about employment tomorrow, for now, show me the giant junk pile… and for the record, I didn't access all your memories, only the ones that were violently crammed into me. A lotta confusion they're causing. It's like my brain's having a blue screen cascade." Albedo stood up then hopped off the chair before walking towards dream.

Dream smiled and hopped down from her chain having already finished eating, while Oliver was passed out on his chair, again. She then walked over to a door that lead from the dining room to her workstation in a garage. Dream opened the door with her magic and turned on the light, and what Albedo saw was glorious. On one side was a good 3 kilotons of raw materials, meticulously organized, and on the other was odd bits and stuff from various things… and some object that even he knew shouldn't exist in this world. Which only furthered his theory that he wasn't in fact the first alien here, though he might be the first that actually lived. Considering the fact that there was an Yautja helmet on the table in the corner, shattered and covered in old green blood. He didn't really care about fictional species, apparently neither did Dream… as whatever it was at one point… it was now a trophy. Or maybe a spare pair of lenses for her glasses. Who knew.

Albedo then said, "Well… shit. This… will do. Oh yeah. This is gonna be great. Tell ya what… you, go tend to Oliver who seems to be passed out. Oh and if you can, bring me the stiffest drink you can find… gonna need lotsa hooch. Jesus, when was the last time I relaxed like this? Fourteen… no sixteen years ago? Whatever. Albedo is now on break. And for the love of god… don't come in for about… an hour. Unless it's to give me booze. Wanna surprise all of you anyway. It may be hard to believe, but I work better and faster when I am shitfaced. I wonder if others are like that. Anyway… no offense… but uhh… piss off for now." Albedo already had ideas… plenty of them. He already surmised that magic mixed with ethers meant he pretty much could be a one man or pony armory production line… or apocalypse. He didn't want to test that last one yet. So he would compensate for that problem the old-fashioned way. Guns. Lots of guns.

Dream teleported five bottles of her strongest wine she had onto the table in the garage and left him to do his thing while she tended to Oliver. She levitated Oliver off of his chair and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where his bed is and placed him into it and then walked up the stairs and back into her room to continue reading the book she was reading earlier that day.

Albedo opened a bottle of the wine and sighed, muttering to himself, "Yeah, strong my ass… wine? No wonder she gave me five bottles." As he took a swig however, he nearly choked… it wasn't until he actually read the label did he realize it might as well be cognac… 80 proof, plain and simple… and this wasn't rotgut either. Albedo smiled widely as he got to work, he first tested a few things he would need on a steel ingot… when he managed to cause it to reach flash point he quickly flash froze it. The result was a frozen steel sphere. Then he decided to test superconductivity…, which worked perfectly. After a few moments he fashioned a mirror, then looked himself over… he needed clothes, armor, and some gear.

So he began to fashion a uniform, similar to the one he wore in the institute, albeit modified for his new body. He even added the Serial number and rank inscription. Once he was done, he donned his new Gal Fed uniform and made sure his new boots fit well. then he took the computer device that once belonged to a predator, he analyzed it before reprogramming it quickly for use with a new system. After about ten minutes, he had fashioned a new foreleg mounted command and control system. After re-flashing the BIOS and OS, he programmed it in real time to handle attachments. Making it as modular as possible. Then he put it on, with an audible click it worked. Then, he began to fashion a device, overlaying several belts and other harnesses. It took him a while to finish what he was already calling the VX2900 Equine Combat System, with four mounts for rifle or shotgun class weapons. He then added two mounts for heavy weapons on the rear half of the system, using a ballast system as well as 16 microscale gyroscopes for both maintaining balance and weight while also allowing auto-targeting systems.

He then took the lenses from the Yautja helmet and integrated them into a pair of eye covers. A HUD built in to the system, linked into the CCS and ECS system. With a few more tweaks, he managed to get the system optimized for ease of use. Then he added the laser-targeting interface onto his new visor. Then he set the harness aside while he began to choose a template for the first two rifles. Albedo sat there for a whole five minutes debating on what weapon basis he wanted. He could make anything he wanted… so he decided to go with both. He then took a good 10 minutes manufacturing two M41 Pulse Rifles and two M739 SAW's that would be attached to the ECS and supplied via an ammunition feed belt. The M41's would be fed via the same method. Then he attached them in a linked fire setup, making approximately 20,000 rounds for the M739's and 50,000 for the M41's. Finally, he began to construct two of his favorite weapons. The ones he gave the VIVE model Combat Realian prototypes. He constructed two particle beam cannons, collapsible so that they would be easily stored. Then he finalized the system by installing two 102mm Jackhammer rocket launchers, with a belt fed system for the rockets. He was worried that the launchers could explode under stress, but he ignored it. Albedo then added two sets of chaff and flare launchers on the back, each one weighing about a pound each.

Then he began construction of an advanced plasma core system to power the systems indefinitely when in use, as well as the modular flight system he had in mind. It took him a while to figure out a reliable flight system, but once he did, he built it quickly… adding it as a tertiary add-on to the ECS harness that would be powered by its plasma fusion cell. Finally, he integrated the various systems into the CCS code base. Once he had tidied it all up, it was ready, a suit of semi-powered assault armor. Something he always wanted but never had the resources to even attempt to build. Then he looked at the size of the garage, he got an idea. He then began setting up a large scaffold and laid the framework for a maintenance hangar. Finally, he noticed the time, it was getting dark outside. He decided to take a break for now.

Albedo then tried on the harness and watched as the HUD appeared in his vision, showing ammunition, heat levels and power levels. He laughed hysterically as he powered up the system fully, charging the plasma fusion core. Once it was done however, he disconnected the power cable. Then… the lights went out. Then… he heard scratching… a lot of scratching then howling. He then turned on the motion tracker as he took one heavy swig of the second bottle before seeing about 400 contacts within about 50 meters… all of em were closing on him. Albedo then said with a grin, "Well shit… it's about goddamned time… I was wondering when someone would try to kill me. Wait… why are there no thermal sigs?" Albedo realized the targets were invisible to his scanner because they were the same temperature as the environment, but their motion indicated that they were large, and fast. Soon they would be dead. As he primed the four rifles and activated the particle cannons, the dark garage lit up an almost pale blue color, contrast by the intentional violet glow of the eyepieces of his visor.

Meanwhile Dream set down her book when she heard the all too familiar howling of Timber wolves, lots of them.

Meanwhile, Albedo quickly manufactured several VX98C selectable lightweight attack munitions then wired them to the front door, he noticed even more pings on his motion tracker showing up. He was already setting the tables. He then set up a few improvised explosives, using one bottle of wine, a rag and of course, a lighter, if the enemy was not armed or sentient, fire was an excellent deterrent for wild animals. He had no illusions that this attack wasn't prompted by his prior leveling of a sizable chunk of forest.

Although he was vastly outnumbered, he was grinning maliciously.

Dream on the other hand was walking down the stairs, her eyes wide with fear. She and Oliver both shared the same fear of the Timber wolves ever since their not so friendly encounter with a small pack of them that left Dream laid up for a week in bed. Her breathing was fast and shallow as the memories of what happened that day came flooding back, but she knew that she had to push them aside of now. As Dream reached the kitchen the scratching sounds and the howls were getting louder that it made her squeak a bit in fear. But when she turned her head to look out of the kitchen window she could see the glowing yellow eyes of the Timber wolves, when she was about to turn away a small Timber wolf jumped up with its front paws on the windowsill scaring the ever living shit out of Dream which caused her to squeak again in fear.

As Albedo finished setting up the traps, he noticed a few heading out to the left of the doorway, he didn't know why but it was a group of six, which gave him pause. Wolf pack… was the first thought, given the motion and other information, coupled with the sudden breaking off a pack of six, he concluded that the targets were wolves. Which meant he needed another Molotov, he took a large swig of his drink before filling it the rest of the way with napalm, something he had made as a test initially, then climbed up to see an opening in the wall, a window. He saw the enemy for the first time, they were… different. Glowing yellow eyes being the first thing… wooden bodies being the next. Despite their obviously different bodies, they actually were now even more deadly than he initially assumed. Bodies made of living wood were very durable, and probably better at tearing flesh. But… one major problem… they were flammable. Albedo then switched the visor the sound amplification, he needed to know why they were clawing at the window. He heard why, dream. Obviously, the xenomorphs had located her and were trying to breach the glass window.

Albedo opened the small window and then lit the rag on the bottle, then nearly fumbled it trying to throw it out the window, even with regeneration, burning to cinders was a fucked up way to be injured. Especially seeing as he now had fur. Still, he managed to throw the homemade firebomb out the window, landing right near the larger one; he had aimed for its head… but missed by far. Still, the bomb exploded on impact and ignited the feral tree wolf combos… he heard howls and screams from them as they ran off. He knew they wouldn't make it far. Napalm was especially gruesome to things that were flammable… like people.

Meanwhile Dream was hiding inside of a cabinet shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Oliver on the other hand was in deep sleep, nothing could wake him up at this point.

Albedo, having decided that Dream was secure for the time being, what with being inside a cabinet or something, then decided to open the garage door, opting to disable the motion triggers on the mines in favor of remote detonation. As he took cover behind a large table, he watched as the odd creatures tried to claw their way under the opening door. Then he triggered the mines manually. Suddenly a series of loud explosions rocked the house, reverberated through the building, and echoed into the night.

As the smoke and debris settled he could see through the visor, thousands of them. And about 60 or so dismembered and twitching all along the field. He then did one final systems test before disengaging the safeties on his weapons. Thanks to a combination of ethers, magic and science; he now had a fully neural operated weapons system. He primed the M41's and took aim, a trio of red lasers emitting from the visor and onto whatever he was looking at. Of course, whatever those lasers touched would surely die a most painful death.

The four rifles focused onto the laser's target before Albedo yelled, "Except a corn of wheat fall to the ground and die, it abideth alone… we can waste as much as we want! Come on… face your deaths! I am the alpha and omega of perfect consciousness! I AM THE HAND OF GOD! I AM DEATH!" as he unleashed a barrage of linked fire, 10mm rounds at about 900RPM each on the creatures. Loud high-pitched barks of automatic weapons fire echoed through the building, accompanied by screams and howls of the nightmarish creatures being brutally torn to shreds by armor piercing shredder rounds. As he unloaded into the group he noticed that they weren't very smart… they kept swarming the obviously lethal source of bullets before them, as if he somehow were an easy meal.

Although part of him wondered just how the hell a tree could eat living flesh, much less why, he instead answered their idiocy with a new type of weapon, using 7.62mm FMJ incendiaries. Adding to the chorus of high-pitched pulse rifle fire was the deeper and louder barking noise of 7.62mm rounds. Of course, the M739 did more damage due to the cartridge-based nature of the weapon. As he quite methodically mowed down the creatures with alternating bursts from four different weapons, the calm night had become a symphony of death and automatic weapons fire. Oddly, it also had become a case of trimming a bunch of very unruly hedges. Albedo then remarked, "ALRIGHT ASSHOLES! IT'S PRUNING TIME!" as he charged the series 993 particle rifles, then fired two crisscrossing beams. The sudden ionization of the air ignited a few things as two massive blue beams of light carved through the night. Then, Albedo switched to the Jackhammer launchers, as he walked forwards, never keeping his eyes on a single target. As a nonstop fusillade of metal projectiles tore through them, he waited for the particle rifles to recharge. The ECS plasma cell was beginning to overheat, which could be a very real problem. Luckily, he had 40 rockets, 20 per tube. So he decided to make even more of a mess. With an evil grin, he braced himself as he walked further out into the yard, then, fired two rockets into a large group. Albedo watched as two blinding lights lit up the night, followed by extremely loud explosions. Albedo, never one to be stoic whilst brutally slaughtering his enemies, was laughing hysterically as he yelled, "that is 102mm of HEDP FUCK YOU!" as he kept firing, laughing psychotically as he mowed down the problem hedges by the hundreds.

He was beginning to run low on ammunition already, and it seemed that they were quickly losing their determination to eat him… many began retreating, but Albedo targeted them first, killing any that dared try to run. Albedo then fired two more rockets before switching to the now recharged beam rifles and yelled, "COWARDS! COME ON! DIE WITH FUCKING DIGNITY!" as he did a sweeping motion with the beam rifles at a lower power setting, effectively doubling the duration of the beam. As the beams fired, there was a sudden spark and the beams shut down… in fact… his entire visor crashed. The ECS plasma fusion core overheated. Luckily, it managed to reboot, but in that time, most of the survivors escaped.

Finally, he dumped coolant into the harness, as he walked through the front door, putting a burst through a still twitching creature as he closed the door behind him. The coolant caused a large amount of steam to be created at the point where the plasma fusion cell was. But, it prevented a full overheat and meltdown, one which could have WMD scale consequences. Albedo didn't want to become a nuclear bomb today. On the other hand, as he reached dream it was giving him that stereotypical sci-fi mist look. He didn't mind… or more specifically, he didn't care. As he knocked on the cabinet in a pattern, mimicking the oxen free tune. When Dream heard the knocking she slowly opened up the cabinet door still shaking, To which Albedo, covered in leaves, ash and what he could only was a sticky and kind of pus like sap, said, "It's all clear now… they are all very… very dead. I used about 12 thousand rounds. A bit excessive but oh well, I can make a lot more. Still, give me an hour with enough tools and resources… I can move Motherfucking Mountains.

Go on… take a look, I got a few flares anyway… I wanna see my handiwork myself. Oh, by the way, what the fuck were those snarling bitchy hedges? I fucked em up though. So maybe it doesn't matter seeing as they are dead and all." Dream slowly came out from her hiding spot still shaking, but when she looked at Albedo she had a flash of recognition, she remembered that her brother had something similar to what Albedo was wearing which made her feel a bit safer. Albedo then sighed and said, "Are you hurt? I can heal any wounds with Medica… an ether I use quite often… just… yeah don't ask what for. Anyway, fancy a look see? I pride myself in slaugh… defending people." Dream's soft voice was slightly laced with fear of the Timber wolves, "I….I'm fine….just a bit shaken up…"

Albedo smiled warmly, more so than he had done in a long time. He actually liked her, though he didn't want to entertain the thought so he slowly walked outside, cycling the excess heat and waste from the ECS systems, as well as detaching three spent belts of ammunition from the mounts as he opened the door, then aimed one of the micro flare launchers upwards. Then he fired two of them straight up. With a loud hiss sound, they lit up the area brightly. Reminding him a bit of Miltia in the the process, he surveyed the damage. There was a lot of carnage; a lot of the creatures were still alive, albeit not for much longer. He decided to let them die on their own. Their pitiful cries of pain did not faze him in the slightest, if anything, it enraged him. He enjoyed their pain and suffering.

But for once he had a person to protect, something that fueled his rage like the napalm he so happily started the battle with. As he scanned the horizon, he saw at least 3 thousand dead, or soon to be dead creatures. Albedo then laughed hysterically and yelled, "WEAK! YOU'RE ALL SO FUCKING WEAK!" as he laughed then said, "you all deserve worse… but I guess bleeding out in a pool of… whatever you frankenfuckers have for blood is enough."

As Albedo stood before the massive amount of dead creatures, bathed in the artificial light of the flares, it painted a grim and disturbing picture. Albedo was standing before a massive horde of mortally wounded and dead creatures, laughing at their pitiful efforts to kill dream and him. Although it was odd, that he put her before himself.

Dream saw the damage and was relieved that one of her nightmares was over, for now at least. The cries coming from the Timber wolves didn't faze her, though her shaking was now slight she was still afraid of the Timber wolves, something Albedo picked up on.

Albedo then walked over to one which was crawling away, only its upper torso remained as Albedo stepped on its back and then brutally curb stomped its head. Ending its pitiful cries and its life. Albedo then turned to face Dream and say, "welp… we got firewood for the next few years at least. Looks like I am the one gardener they will never want to see again. Don't count on them returning ever again. Even wolves can communicate a dangerous area. The ones who lived will no doubt warn their packs of this. Basically, its suicide to come near this place. Or me in general. Isn't that right… frankenfucker?" Albedo quipped as he snatched one by the neck with his right foreleg, and then decapitated it violently while laughing. Albedo then took the head and impaled it on a light near the front deck, creating an eerie jack-o-lantern effect.

Dream's voice wasn't fully back from what happened, but she smiled a little though still shaking a little. After a few seconds the last flare died out and the night became dark again, save for the scattered fires and burning corpses. Albedo then walked towards dream and asked,

"so… my adorable little friend… does this sight scare you? Are you afraid of my power? After all, this is what I was born to do. How can I deny such a wonderful existence? It's so beautiful, can't you see… look around you, a nigh invincible horde of alien monsters all dead. I can offer life and love in one hand, and death and damnation in the other. I do it of my own free will. Of course… I enjoy the killing. Especially… when the enemy wants to harm my friends. See them… watch… their pain is so exquisite… a beautiful crescendo of their final judgement. Of which, the punishment for trying to harm you is dealt swiftly and harshly… and I? I am the judge… jury and executioner! Is it not magnificent? I love my job. Obviously. Now… dream, we can collect the firewood tomorrow. It's late, we need rest."

Albedo then walked up to dream and kissed her cheek with a chuckle, then said, "oh… but do not worry… I shall never harm you of course… they… wished harm upon you… and look what they have wrought… you reap what you sow, do you not… by wishing harm upon you they have sown the seeds of their own death. One, which I was happy to deal to them. And that… was a kiss, in case your kind doesn't know what that is. I have no reason to believe you don't. But still, I enjoyed the… gift. Thank you. I really needed to blow off some steam. The perfect end to a beautifully orchestrated day. I actually might like my new life here. Hope you aren't planning on revoking my rent already. Because I get the feeling that trouble follows you like death follows in my footsteps. Thing is… whereas trouble follows you, I am death… and I follow trouble. Trouble… fears me. Just as they now do. For good reason. Come now, let us get some rest… if that show didn't wake up Oliver, then he is in for one hell of a surprise tomorrow. Besides… my prototype needs a lot of work. Its aim is utter shit, and it overheats like my ES did after I got it from those incompetent fools on Pleroma. Shall we get some rest? Oh… forgot, that wine… was the best cognac I ever had. As was the dinner. Today… was one of the best days of my life. I am eternally grateful. I could have landed in a shitty world. But so long as I follow you, I shall never be bored. Or lonely… I always like good company. Uhh… what is that one doing?"

Albedo noticed the strangest sight; one of them was trying to put itself back together. Albedo decided to fire a quick burst from an M739 at it… effectively blowing it to pieces. Then said, "Yeah… don't even want to know what that was. Those things are somehow creepier than gnosis… if that's possible. You done staring at my little… painting?" Dream was shaken out of her thoughts and nodded her head, for she was now very tired though she did smile at Albedo. Albedo then walked inside and detached the ECS harness onto the floor, not caring where. It was a prototype; he didn't care about it like a real weapon. However, he intended to turn it into something truly respectable later. He then climbed the stairs to dreams room, as he grinned he looked back to see dream right behind him.

His new uniform was a bit… uncomfortable due to the material… something he should have considered but could always fix later. It chafed on his fur a bit too much for his taste. Finally, he opened the door and chuckled, not two hours ago he couldn't open a door to save his life… now he had slaughtered a bunch of freaks. He was already back on top. As he walked in he asked, "Which bed is mine again? Because I sure as fuck am not sleeping on the floor. Also, umm, do you have a copy of Halo – the flood? If so, I want it tomorrow." Dream then said, "I don't really care which one of the beds you take….and yes I do have that book…." Albedo did his best not to nerd out over a paper copy of Halo – The flood as he contemplated, she said she didn't care which bed he chose… so he waited for her to choose her bed. Dream the walked over to her bed since she didn't feel like sleeping in her hammock tonight and crawled in while putting a book mark in the book that she was reading.

Albedo walked over to the book and was slightly surprised, it was a book labeled "Xenosaga Episode II – Jenseits Von Gut und Bose" which had images of him, Rubedo and the merry band of goody two shoes on it. Albedo decided that she most likely started reading that when she heard his name. It would be far more terrifying if she were reading that before he arrived. In fact, the thought was so unnerving to him that he walked away from the book and did his best to forget he even saw it. As he said, "Yeah, next time… be more precise in your words unless you want me to be a bit… opportunistic." As he climbed into the bed with Dream and laid on his side, which wasn't uncomfortable as he once thought. The bed was really nice too. Albedo then sighed and said, "Well… don't think I will take advantage of you… not into that anyway. But, you will make a great pillow or blanket. Something." Albedo didn't want to admit it, but he really just wanted to cuddle with someone… anyone. It did not matter to him all that much. He hadn't shared a bed with someone in over 14 years. Something he missed greatly. Finally he said with resignation and slight embarrassment,

"Good night, Dream. All in all, for just another day… this one was pretty good."

Dream smiled and snuggled closer to Albedo and said, "Good night, Albedo…"

Albedo was suddenly a lot less comfortable; he expected at least a little chastisement… not her to openly cuddle him like that. It was a good thing it was dark in the room, he was all but certain that his white color was now significantly redder. Eventually he fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Suddenly he remembered something. He landed on a person… not a pile of trash. That puke green thing was too squishy and crunchy to be some pile of slime. He then asked, "Hey, not for nothing… what was that puke green thing that so nicely broke my orbital fall? Is it gonna live?" Dream's breath hitched as she answered, "Yes…she will live….she always does…" Albedo noticed the change in her breathing and astutely asked with a malicious grin,

"Well… do you… want me to fix that then?"

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: The following Chapter has a lot of violence in it, so if you are one to be squeamish please proceed with caution. FOR YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also don't come crying to me if you get nightmares about what happens to Dream's tormentor in this chapter plus this where the AU aspect kicks off, and you may notice that this chapter is big...really big...so have fun and I don't own anything other than my Oc's and the plot or anything else that I come up with on the spot...my poor mind is screaming at me...oh well I guess this what happens when one's mind goes dark..**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – The Day That Wishing Star Fucked Up**_

Dream thought about what Albedo asked, she wouldn't admit it but she really liked the idea of letting Albedo go at the green unicorn that has been making her life miserable since day one. But she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open long enough to answer as the call to sleep was to great. Dream's eyes closed as she snuggled closer to Albedo in an effort to find comforting heat.

Albedo frowned lightly, he wasn't expecting her to show compassion like this. Something admittedly he knew virtually nothing about. His life had been one of death and hate. For him, he could barely conceive the concept of love, much less friendship, all his so called friends used and left him for dead. Even his brother, left him to die on Miltia, for all he knew, the only woman who ever cared was dead. To him, life was merely a nonstop parade of suffering and hell for him. Which is why he couldn't fully accept Dream's compassion. It was something so alien to him it made him very uncomfortable. In fact it was so alien to him, friendship and compassion seemed more hostile than any enemy army. Yet despite this, he decided to at least give it a chance, more specifically, give Dream a chance. A chance to prove to him that compassion and love still existed. With the rather long musing over Albedo resolved to just sleep. Most of his future on this world would depend heavily on her, not himself. Albedo went to sleep knowing full well that the fate of not only himself, but the whole world he was on depended upon Dream. Salvation, or annihilation, the choice was hers.

Dream slept soundly for once in her life, not once during the night did she have a nightmare. The warmth that she was feeling helped her to sleep soundly. As the hours ticked by as the night slowly faded away to make way for the light of the day. The sun crept up from the horizon though it didn't pour into Dream's room right away it took the sun's rays about 4 hours to reach Dream's window that lead to her room. The sun's light softly entered the window giving the curtains a soft glow around the edges. Albedo quickly awoke, his internal clock of sorts made sure that he always woke up at 0630 on the dot. Sure enough as he opened his eyes he saw the sun rising. So, he got up quite quickly, forgetting the fact that he was in a pony body, as such, the second he went to stand he ended up falling face first onto the floor. As he did he said, "FUCK! I forgo… oh. Right…" Albedo stood up on all four of his legs this time and stretched before looking at Dream.

Dream stirred slightly but not enough to warrant her waking up. But she was at the point where she can be woken up.  
Albedo then looked over at the clock on the table and noted that it was 0632, so he decided to wake Dream up gently with his hoof, then said, "Rise and shine, it's almost time for roll call. roll call is at 0700 and Breakfast at 0730 hours. Then, I don't know what to do." Dream slowly woke up to see Albedo in front of her. She let out a yawn and stretched out a bit, and levitated her glasses onto her face so that she can see. She smiled at Albedo as she spoke in her soft voice, "Good morning, Albedo…"

Albedo, who was a bit surprised by the situation, namely, her not bitching about waking her up at dawn said, "Good morning Dream, now… Roll Call is in 27 minutes. So, follow me, might as well go wake Oliver up, I doubt he even knows what Roll Call is and I don't think he wants to be cleaning the shitter all morning. Shall we begin another glorious day in the Corps?" Albedo was being sarcastic about the Marines, but he was by all accounts a galaxy Federation Marine, even if he was bio engineered." Dream hopped down from her bed and onto the floor with ease, at least coming down from a bed is easier than a hammock in her opinion. She had long since forgot how times she's fallen on her face coming down from her hammock. Albedo then asked, "umm, surely you plan on wearing something other than your fur right? Do you even have a uniform? If not I can make one." Albedo really liked being in uniform, but didn't even bother to acknowledge that Dream might not. Although, he had to admit to himself that he at least wanted her to wear pants or some kind of equivalent. Albedo really didn't like the thought of walking behind her staring at her snizz.

So if he was going to be around her, she needed to at least wear clothes in her house for once. He at least assumed that most people wore clothes here. However, he would be absolutely mortified if they all walked around with their bits dangling in the wind. Somehow, from her expression, he became very nervous… he was beginning to fear that it actually was the case. Dream then realized that she had forgotten to wear her vest yesterday since it was a bit hotter than normal, so she quickly teleported her black vest onto her body and blushed a bit. Albedo however chuckled and said, "I think you forgot half of your outfit." As he thought that a misteleport could probably send her knickers into another universe. Which the thought elicited another chuckle. Which caused Dream to blush even more so because she doesn't have any pants, she never found a need for them until now. Albedo noticed her intense blushing and realized that there was now a very real possibility that he might be the only unicorn in Equestria wearing proper clothes… if any. He was in a form fitting uniform with modified combat boots on all four of his legs. Hell, he even was thinking about having an officer's top. Now, he was beginning to think that clothing was unknown to them in most regards. Albedo sighed deeply then said, "oh dear god… don't… tell me that most of your kind don't… wear clothes… oh shit." Albedo didn't even want to contemplate the idea of having to see every single female's private parts just because they walked by him. At this point he began to blush, and not in a good way. Dream then quickly said, "My brothers and father wear clothes that cover their bodys….as for the others depends on the day…" Albedo then groaned loudly, then said in exasperation, "Oh god damnit… I am gonna end up seeing every single pussy on the planet aren't I? this is not good. The last thing I need is everywhere I go to be a fucking strip club."

Dream's ears went down a bit for she remembered not even 4 months ago one of her brother's friend was murdered and raped on their way from getting medicine for their grandmother. Albedo noticed her ears drooping, he didn't need to think for long to piece her facial expression and that together, she was obviously depressed about something. Albedo had a way of reading people's faces, he knew what he said triggered something. He also knew it didn't involve him, judging by the evident look of deep thought on her. So, more than likely, it was something she was remembering. So he asked, "Let me guess… you remembered something bad? Look, if your people don't wear clothes that's… fine. I just… will have a hard time adjusting. Besides, I may not have been born in your world, but damnit, I am still a guy… with no standards at that. So, I guess I might as well stick to my policy of keeping it in my pants. Which I can be thankful I have. Why is it that I get this feeling… wait… am I… no that's not possible."

Albedo thought he was actually sensing her thoughts for a moment, but quickly dismissed it as anxiety or something. A spiritual link with her had to be impossible. Though, if it wasn't, he really didn't want to think of the implications. However, he decided to ask, "look, I can say one thing. If most ponies don't wear clothes like I do, then a strip club seems… like a wasted building. There would literally be no reason for it to exist. Furthermore, it would imply that your kind isn't near as… impulse driven as humans." Albedo then noticed it was less than 20 minutes from 0700 hours, so he said, "look, pants or no… you aren't missing roll call. come on. Wait… do you even know what roll call is?" Dream nodded her head since her middle brother is in the military. She had to help him be up on time for roll call on multiple occasions. Albedo then said, "well, if you know what it is… then… wait. You aren't military are you? Oh… fuck, I probably should have asked." Albedo immediately realized that his idea of roll call was likely unnecessary entirely. Dream then said softly, "My middle brother is in the military… I had to help him get up on time for roll call anyway…so this is nothing new for me…" Albedo then said, "wait… so it was your brother who was… ahh, never mind… roll call isn't necessary then. Thank god. I get to sleep in. uhh, when I scanned your memories, I must have confused the two of you. It's not… an exact science. So, yeah. Umm, well, seeing as we are both up… wanna go get breakfast anyway? I actually… ehh, what do you eat for breakfast usually?" Dream thought about it for a moment then said, "Well…since today is Tuesday…I usually have eggs, bacon and sausage…" Albedo then asked with a smile, "Wow… sounds very… yeah… I want extra bacon. But seriously, why do most ponies not eat meat? How the fuck did your species evolve on… salad? The reason humans evolved was through the protein from cooking meat. Vegetables and greens don't provide the necessary nutrients for a species to evolve their brains for conscious thought. Unless there was something else. At the very least… they had better have ranch dressing or cheese." Dream wasn't sure herself as to why ponies don't eat meat like she does, though she had come up with a lot of theories as to why but no one would give her a straight answer about the subject,

"I'm not sure why ponies don't eat meat like I do…I have theories as to why, but no one will ever give me a straight answer as to why…but there is dairy products though…" Albedo sighed in relief, that meant cheese, milk, bread and pretty much every single good food ever. Which meant… butter. Albedo then said, "great… then maybe I can make a cheeseburger that they won't kill me for. Ever heard of a veggie burger? The one case where beans and shit make one hell of a burger. And mine kick ass. sometimes literally. But let's not go into cyanide and radium." Dream smiled at Albedo and nodded her head since she quiet liked veggie burgers. Albedo then opened the door, then closed it, then opened it again. The reason for this was to make sure he was properly registering sensation from his hands that didn't really exist. He didn't like the fact that he used hooves like hands… it worked well enough. All that remained was getting used to it. Albedo then said, "sorry, still getting used to grasping things with non-Newtonian physics. I think I have the ability to descend stairs without making a mess now." Albedo then carefully walked down the stairs, finding it far easier than he initially feared. He then stopped mid stride, and groaned before saying, "god damnit… I didn't have to take the express ride down last night." As he walked the rest of the way. Then, as Albedo walked into the living room he saw Oliver snoring… he then decided that although roll call wasn't necessary, after glancing out the window at the carnage he somehow slept through. He was gonna get the trashcan lid treatment. Albedo then grabbed a metal lid from something… then grabbed a large ladle.

Then Albedo grinned as he straightened out his uniform. Then… he waited till the clock reached 0700, then beat the trashcan lid as loud as he could while yelling like his DI from the institute, "RISE AND MOTHERFUCKING SHINE ASSHOLE! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP AND FRONT AND CENTER OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL BE CLEANING THE TOILET WITH A FUCKING TOOTHBRUSH ALL WEEK!" Oliver screamed and jumped up onto the celling and held on to it for dear life. Albedo bursted with laughter as Oliver probably just bent a fresh biscuit in his bed before embedding his claws in the ceiling. Albedo then stopped beating the trash can and practically fell over laughing… he kept muttering obscure words pertaining to what he just saw, then said, "Jesus… If this were a children's cartoon… you nailed it. Dead on the money. Holy shit… that was fucking perfect!" Oliver then dropped down from the ceiling and back onto his bed and said, "Don't…ever…do that…again…" Albedo then calmed down and said, "dude… I won't… I don't wanna kill ya. Still, that ended up being a funny prank… I actually was being serious though. Its roll call, but seeing as you aren't military, its kinda obvious… anyway, I need you to… calm down. I am very serious. Are you calm?" Oliver then remarked, "Yeah, what of it?" Albedo then said, "okay… now… don't… freak out. Promise me you won't freak out." Oliver then said in a semi tired tone, "Yes…I promise now what is it?" Albedo then realized, perhaps he didn't notice the gun carriage on the floor nearby. And that he probably wasn't a morning person. Still, he said, "follow me please." As Albedo walked to the front door.

Oliver followed suit not even caring because he wasn't a morning person at all. Albedo could already smell the obvious smell of napalm outside when he went to open the door, oddly, it didn't open easily, so he forced it open and heard what sounded like a branch breaking. Then he walked outside and breathed in deep before saying, "damn… I forgot how much I loved the smell of napalm in the morning. Anyway… where do I put the firewood? Also do you have a wheelbarrow?" When Oliver saw what was outside he nearly had a heart attack as he said, "What the fuck did I miss last night? God damn…and the firewood goes to the left side of the house where the rest is and yes we do have a wheelbarrow…and goodnight again…" As he fainted on the spot. Albedo then said, "gee… thanks. I spent all night trimming the hedges… and you faint on me. Or is that a compliment?" Albedo shrugged and walked over to where the wheelbarrow was and drug it with him… picking up corpses and odd limbs and guts here and there. As he filled up the cart he took it to the pile and dumped it. Albedo then repeated this process for a good hour and a half until all of the dead shrubbery was in a neat compressed pile. Then Albedo walked back to the front door. Albedo noticed Oliver still passed out, so he grabbed Oliver's leg and drug him inside as he smelled bacon. Good bacon. Albedo then walked into the dining room and slung Oliver gently into his chair, something that he seemed to spend most of his time sleeping in it seemed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dream was almost done with breakfast, all that she needed to do was put the food out, which was easy for her. She walked out of the kitchen food being held by her magic as she entered the dining room to see Albedo and Oliver already there. With a smile she placed the food onto the table and walked over to her seat and sat down. Albedo then looked at the food, four odd eggs, they weren't chicken eggs. The eggs were too large to be from a chicken. The bacon was probably the thickest cuts he had ever seen. Nothing like the stuff he was used to, as for the sausage, she seemed to have made a whole Kielbasa for each plate. All in all, a big and quite delicious looking breakfast. Albedo then said, "Damn… this… kicks ass. and oh god does it smell good." Albedo then grasped a fork with his right hoof before taking a bite of the eggs, it was definitely seasoned quite well. though, it wasn't overpowering either. The eggs tasted… off though, in the same kind of off where one thinks everything tastes like chicken. In short, these eggs were the best tasting eggs he ever tried. They actually had flavor of their own. Albedo then asked, "so, uhh, you gonna wake up ollie-ball here? I would loathe for him to miss out on such a… quality breakfast. Hell, I couldn't afford a breakfast this good even if I killed a galaxy federation senator for a contract. Or… maybe that's because I worked for U-TIC. Still, this is fucking divine. Umm, quick question though, given the usual hip… I mean herbivore stance on meat, are eggs usually allowed too? I can't really bake stuff without them." Dream then looked over at Oliver then levitated a piece of bacon in front of his nose to which he woke up and ate it as she answered Albedo's question, "Yes, eggs are allowed…or else Sugar Cube Corner would be out of business…" Albedo then sighed in relief before saying, "good. Well, that's a good source of protein and well… kinda essential if you want to bake… well anything. As for these eggs, they sure as fuck aren't chicken eggs. And that's probably why they taste so good. As for the bacon, I don't need to try it to know it's probably orgasmically good." Albedo then did just that, he took a bit of the bacon and was a bit shocked, it wasn't too salty, instead it was like some kind of crunchy pork cutlet that tasted like he always wished bacon tasted. After a few moments of eating he began to feel a bit… off, as if he were sad. Albedo then realized it wasn't sadness, it was gratitude. He hadn't had a reason to be grateful since he was 12, so he said, albeit a bit against his will, "thank you for… the best breakfast I ever had in my life. I am grateful. Now… we got about 2 or three tons of firewood now. I just hope that shit doesn't stink in a fireplace. Though, it smelled really good outside so I doubt it would. Who knew… frankenfuckers smell good when burnt. I guess I can tell people back home I had to hunt firewood that might try to eat me. That's… gonna be a fun story to tell Rubedo." Dream smiled then blushed a bit as she said in her soft voice, "You're welcome…" Albedo then continued eating. It was obvious no one wanted to talk about last night… at all. Albedo usually liked to talk about ops during breakfast on Pleroma. But this seemed a bit out of place here. As he ate the rest of his food he asked, "so, I think I might as well ask, do you want to go do something in town? Give me a tour of the world so to speak?" Albedo finished his sentence with a loud snap of a sausage. Something he had previously only heard in cheesy commercials. Truly, even the humble sausage here was to die for. Literally in his case.

Dream looked at Oliver, who nodded his head with a smile, and back to Albedo and said, "Sure, we'd love to give you the tour of the town…" Albedo then smiled and said, "oh… right… before we go, I gotta go to the garage, and bring the ECS… it's a prototype after all. Also, the food was divine. Thank you for that. I hope it didn't cost too much. Please, don't worry yourself over impressing me with expensive luxuries. I am used to eating about once a month… if that, and it's usually MRE's or synth paste. I prefer MRE's… they have flavor to them. Although… with my regeneration, I don't really need to eat… or drink. I… literally am immortal. In the worst way imaginable. I'd rather… not talk about it yet. I still haven't figured out a way to explain it yet." Dream knew that feeling, the not being able to explain things, for she has that problem at the worst times possible. Albedo smiled, he noticed she understood clearly. So he got up and asked Oliver, "hey, care to be the lab technician for about 30? I could use an extra pair of… hands… it wont be difficult really. Just need some help adjusting a few things and also, I wanna give you something anyway. But, I gotta make it first." Oliver smiled and jumped down from his chair while saying, "Sure, I've helped Dream and her family ever since I can remember." Albedo chuckled and walked over to the ECS prototype and hefted it up and said, "alright… care to open the door for me? This thing is heavier than it looks, and I got a lot of work to fix that issue. Still… it works… barely." As Albedo reached the door to the garage, which may as well have become his new Hangar and lab. Oliver did as told and opened the door to the garage for Albedo and walked in.

Albedo finally sat down on his appropriated desk, cleared off the parts for the tertiary flight addon, then laid the ECS system down on the counter before opening the maintenance rack he made, then not wanting to walk back over to the ECS, he lifted it using his mind, then locked it in place to begin the repair and rearming process. Already he had set up a production line in the garage for parts and supplies. He based it off a modified Vector 3D construction device, using this he reloaded the ammunition and recharged the power cell. He looked over the data the CCS unit had acquired and decided how to improve the device. The problem was, he needed two variants. He discovered that in its current layout it was indeed too heavy and too bulky to use in a semipowered state, so he decided to take this variant and schedule a complete overhaul. He decided to label it the "Series 89 Equine Powered Assault Armor" as he began the construction of a secondary harness, this one was much lighter, using a carbon fiber chassis with a dedicated space compression unit, mounted on the left and right side respectively, he attached two arms to the device, using a advanced synaptic register system. The system would allow the use of two cybernetic arms with a modular set up, mounting two heavily modified and miniaturized 14.5MM chain guns, of course the weapons were much lighter than normal, using carbon and titanium. The weapons were much smaller too. Allowing them to be locked over the user's head allowing a much wider targeting arc, at the cost of protection and the ability to exchange weapons. The two weapons would collapse into the sides of the harness when not in use. As for the harness itself, it resembled a metal oversuit that fit snugly on his abdomen. Very simplistic but effective.

As Albedo finished that he modified the Tertiary flight system with its own power cell, then attached it to the new Series 99 ECS, all in all, it resembled a rather small tightfitting metal harness with two ports on each side. Two for the wings and jump jets and two for the weapons. As well as a small box on both sides with a slot on them, this would hold about 500 rounds of .50 Anti material rounds each. Not much, but enough. To finalize it he attached a laser sight to the barrel of both Browning M2 Machineguns. This system didn't rely on advanced targeting systems. Instead, it relied on the user's aim. Acting as arms, they would be no different than if he had replaced his hands with chainguns. Finally, he did a quick test of the systems code. While they did an system test he constructed a rifle, just a single rifle, but one that meant more to him than any other possession he had. A Hyams M36 Special Applications Assault Rifle. His rifle to be exact. Once it was finished he made a few modified magazines, he was a bit surprised at first how magic could create a self stabilized space compression unit without equipment. Luckily the books on it and other things were scattered across the table. He had manufactured all the equipment with it. Otherwise it would have been too large and far too heavy to use. Albedo made 4 magazines for the rifle, using 12x45mm rounds, each magazine held 250 rounds each. Then he loaded one into the rifle and clicked on the safety before handing it to Oliver.

Oliver took the rifle from Albedo and was surprised to see that it was just right for him, he knew that with this he would be able to help to protect Dream better than in the past. Albedo then said, "It's my rifle, well, a replica down to the subatomic level. Custom match barrel, modified action and receiver to use 12x45mm rounds. Highly illegal, custom BIOS holographic ACOG sight with 20X zoom function. Modified trigger for ease of firing, recoil compensator and muzzle accelerator. And oh yeah, it's select fire, 5 shot burst, semi, and spray and pray. Oh and the grip is custom too, with leather and mahogany. It's been my rifle since I was 7 years old. I can't… use it in this body, but you can. I call her… Alice. Treat her well, and she will do the same for you. As for that thing over there, yeah, I repelled the frankenfuckers singlehandedly with it. Though, it almost blew up. Still, it works. I am gonna turn it into a full powered assault suit, and keep this smaller and less… obvious one, the weapons on that big one are from fiction surprisingly. Halo and Aliens to be precise. It seems magic allows me to do shit I could never dream of where I am from. I also plan on constructing a mech here. Probably a timber wolf. If I can put together a working bottled plasma core without leveling everything in a 50 mile radius of course. Or maybe I might make a Mad Dog. Too many things I can do… so little time. As for the ECS Series 99, which is the final product. It uses two heavily modified Browning M2A2 machineguns, not that much in the way of ammo capacity or defense. Its mostly for hit and run things. Basically, if I have to use it, I better get the fuck outta combat quick. I only have two 500 round mags. But, it can fly. I am not ready to test flight functions yet, but I can do demonstration of the guns if you wanna see, I need to anyway to make sure it works. Wanna see what kind of toys I like?" Oliver nodded his eagerly, As Albedo smiled then said, "alright… gimme a sec."

Albedo promptly loaded a small magazine into both M2's and set it to take aim at a moving target, linking it to his CCS, for a moment the arms swung about before syncing. It was weird for him to feel two disembodied arms. However, he got used to it quickly and then made two Goblin Class Gnosis targets. Then said, "alrighty… I hate goblins… I hate gnosis… watch how much I hate them…" As he finished he aimed and fired several bursts at both of them, they promptly disappeared dropping compacted bullets where they were. The loud barking of the 50 cal was a bit overpowering, but it never was meant to be quiet. A 50 cal is supposed to terrify the enemy in more ways than one. Then he smiled, all in all, the clips only held 5 rounds each, but still, it was clear they worked well.

Albedo smiled as he compressed the arms into the harness and then put it on. He then said, "look, I don't know if you are… a warrior like me, but if you don't have it in you to end lives without hesitation, you might as well let me do it. I am not innocent. Innocence, life's greatest illusion. Still, I don't hesitate, I don't blink and I sure as fuck don't miss. I am like Rubedo in that regard. Though… I think he gets it from me to be honest. He's more into handguns. I always was a rifle man myself. Still, he can do shit you wouldn't believe with a pair of pussy ass 9 mils… don't knock him. He's taken my head off too many times for me to underestimate his skill. I will protect dream, that I promise. But, I fear of how I will do that. I don't know anything about your world. I am a weapon… never forget that. I was born to kill. I cannot and will not deny that aspect of my existence. That doesn't mean however that I cannot be human too. I just have my own way… or… I will learn it. Let's… just leave it at that. By the way, Rubedo's code name was red dragon. Just so you know." Albedo then smiled as he tested the deployment system for the guns a few times before locking them in the closed position. Making it look like he was just wearing a metal harness. Surprisingly he noticed something when he glanced at the mirror, he had a tattoo on his left thigh, which, somehow was visible through his uniform. Albedo then asked, "what… the hell is with the badass tattoo?" Oliver then said, "That would be your cutie mark….don't ask who the hell came up with that name….anyway all ponies here get one when they find their special talent…" Albedo then paused for a moment then said, "Yeah, cute… actually… that is the most badass tattoo I ever saw. Its… kind of obvious who and what I am with that isn't it? If I knew that was on me, I would have understood things a bit better. The eagle on it with the arrows and thunderbolt is the crest of the UNSC Spartan II's. A supersoldier force like the URTV program, the two rifles crossing the shield… self explanatory, and the thing above it, is the Zohar. A relic of god, and a source of infinite power. And those red letters? U-DO Retrovirus, or URTV, and up top, my number, 667. My brother was 666, and Nigredo was 669."

Oliver was now curious about something so he asked, "What about 668?" Albedo then sighed deeply before walking over to the table and saying, "she… unit… 668… is dead. She didn't make it. I never even found her body. Despite what others think, we aren't all related by blood. And… I… don't wanna talk about it. Ever. So please… don't bring it up again." Oliver then understood, it was like when he asked Dream about her mother, Albedo then walked up to the door and asked, "anyway, you ready to go? I wanna go see the new world I live in. that's what… she would… never mind." Albedo then opened the door and gestured for Oliver to follow. Oliver followed after Albedo knowing that look from Dream to never talked about it again. Albedo sighed as he entered the living room, he wanted to see dream's reaction to the gold plated harness he was wearing, although Albedo didn't want to show off his flight system yet, much less indoors. He had made enough of a bloody mess with the stairs yesterday. Albedo couldn't help but wonder why Oliver and Dream didn't talk near as much as he did, although he believed that the most likely reason was that they weren't in any mood to talk. He was sure however that he would either find out from them… or find the problem and deal with it himself. As Albedo walked up to dream he said in an egotistical tone, "you know what the difference between others and me is? I make this pony shit look good." Dream turned around to see Albedo in a gold plated harness, the design was similar to her brother's own harness, Albedo noticed the mirror and had to admit to himself, tattoo and armor, along with the kickass uniform, he did look good. Although his appearance didn't quite scream sudden bloody and brutal death like he wanted. He knew that keeping a lower profile was probably wise, so he made it as fashionably fatal as possible. If such a thing even made sense. Dream smiled at Albedo for she too had to admit he did look good in that. Albedo then smiled in return and asked, "so… you guys really don't talk much do you? Well… whatever, Rubedo never ever shut the fuck up… so it's a nice change of pace. But at least Rubedo made sense, unlike Margulis who would drone on for hours about his superiority. In the end he would die in a pool of blood just like everyone else. Anyway, I even got sunglasses, I am now a 1980's pony badass. Call me Albedo Schwarzenegger. So, we ready to go visit the town? I mean… I promise to… try not to kill everyone in sight. Besides, what with my ass being inked and my threads… I am positively gangsta… or… whatever." Albedo was not sure what exactly was popular, nor did he care… instead he tried not to laugh at his own bad puns… and failed, he laughed hysterically for a moment at the sheer stupidity spewing forth from his mouth not unlike the chunky corn filled crap that spewed from Margulis' mouth. At least his words didn't have flies following them.

Dream then said in her soft voice, "Yeah, we're ready to go…" Albedo smiled and asked, "alright, seriously though, why the fuck is everyone silent like it's a funeral? I didn't know frankenfucker bushes had souls." Albedo noticed a rather… awkward silence then said, "uhh, I get the feeling that I probably shouldn't ask anymore." Dream walked towards the front and motioned for the others to follow her. Albedo then of course straightened his back and walked with them in an almost parade like manner, for him it might as well have been a parade of purely his own greatness. After all, he did say he was going to make a holiday in his honor, and they must understand holidays here. So, the Celebration of the lord and savior Albedo was going to be a thing. Albedo then asked in a most egotistical way, "so, when they see me? Are they going to worship me or something? Falling from orbit like that must mean some cliché thing like I am the chosen one or some shit. Are they gonna call me Neo?"

Albedo contemplated that being his nickname and then said, "actually, I might just use Neo as an alias anyway. It's a kick ass nickname." Dream opened up the door and walked outside and waited for the others to walk out so that she can lock the door. Albedo then walked outside and noticed that despite the carnage he caused, mostly it seemed a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, in fact he didn't know if this planet even had inclement weather. Still, Albedo stood there waiting for Oliver to get outside, whilst he contemplated the best ways to disembowel a human adolescent without killing them and possibly make meatballs out of them. Oliver walked out of the house and Dream closed the door and locked it before turning around to face the others with a smile on her face. Albedo then said with a smile as he took up the middle, "so, where we going? Are we going to a mall? Or… a restaurant, maybe a naval base?" Dream thought about it for a moment then said, "Well, I do know of this good restaurant in town…so, we could go there and I also know a good book store…" Albedo smiled then asked, "well, okay. Book store first, we just ate after all. Still, I forgot to counterfeit your currency so…. Wait… maybe I shouldn't have said that." Dream chuckled a bit and said, "Okay, the book store it is and you're fine…I have enough bits saved up." Albedo then asked sardonically, "how much is a shave and a haircut?" as he chuckled whilst following Dream.

* * *

As they walked down the gravel road towards Ponyville, it was a peaceful walk, but Dream's mind started to wonder off to a topic that she didn't want to think about, but was a very likely possibility that the green unicorn that she now remembered the name of, Wishing Star. The one pony that Dream didn't want to run into today. Albedo was walking with Dream and was oddly surprised that nobody really paid him attention, except for one male who walked by and said, "nice outfit." As a few others just, milled around town. It wasn't a high tech town, nor even… that impressive from such a standpoint, though it had a rather appealing rustic countryside appeal. It didn't appear to have electricity, though street lights and even homes had it anyway. He suspected that magic was used for pretty much everything here, not unlike the UMN back home. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, despite wearing jet black sunglasses he still had a HUD on them. Albedo didn't show any indication of awareness, but he noticed that every now and then, a orange blip would keep following them before going motionless, somewhat. It was obvious that the stalker was quite inexperienced at stealth as even when clearly hiding, it made slight jittery motions. Though he had to admit, the last thing any stalker would likely expect would be a Galaxy Federation issue motion tracker. At least to the stalkers credit it stayed out of sight. Though he knew that eventually it would reveal itself… then die. As usual.

Dream was feeling slightly calm about being out in the open like this for once she didn't have to worry too much about Wishing Star since she didn't see any of the signs that she was here, at least not yet. Albedo continued following her as he walked by a sandwich stand, not taking his eyes off the motion tracker, he looked at the odd looking salad sandwiches and almost asked where the meat was but resigned to just ask, "what sandwiches are these?" Dream looked at the sandwiches that Albedo was looking at and said, "Those on the left are hay sandwiches and the ones on the right are…Daisy and Daffodil…" Albedo's face instantly contorted for a moment then he blurted out, "what the fuck?! I would sooner die than eat fucking grass. Unless it was crazy grass, in which case I want it in a cake… or cookies." As he continued walking, the stand owner clearly being confused by Albedo's sudden reaction. As Albedo continued he noticed the orange blip moving again, then he quickly glanced at a reflective surface to his right and saw something green darting behind a building. Of course, Albedo kept quiet because it was becoming dangerously clear why Dream was so quiet and disturbed about being in town. Also it was obvious that right now she felt safe and secure, another reason to not tell her. Albedo then marked the orange blip as hostile, turning it red. He was going to monitor it discreetly before he would get the answers he sought directly. One thing was certain, whoever this green person was, it would either beg for his audigraph and get its ass kicked, or die in a pool of blood and gibs. In Albedo's mind there were only two kinds of stalkers, fans and corpses. Dream saw her favorite book store ahead of them and let out a sigh of relief because not once did she see the signs of Wishing Stars presence. Albedo then noticed that the green target had stopped moving from spot to spot now, its obvious she is tracking Dream or himself. Although, Oliver was the only one of his kind that Albedo had seen so far, so he was a likely target as well. Albedo then decided to test his theory, then said, "hey, dream, I uhh, need to go check something I saw over there, I will be back in a moment, just don't start claiming books without me damnit." As he was about to see who the target would go after. It didn't matter who the target chose. He was going to hid in an alleyway and watch her motion signature. Then depending on her actions, he would react accordingly.

Dream nodded her head at Albedo as she started to walk towards the book store, Albedo however walked gingerly over to a building then ducked into a crevice that would allow him visual on the target, but keep himself hidden. As Dream neared the book store she felt something hard hit the back of her head. Albedo traced the projectile to its obvious source, the green unicorn that had been stalking them ever since they entered town. He didn't even need to ask her intentions, she made it very clear. However, Albedo decided to wait and watch for a moment longer before he would move in. Dream slowly turned around very slowly as she heard that all too familiar crunching sound of boots on gravel. Albedo noticed the unicorn step out into the light, a few other ponies noticed and didn't really move. It seemed that they made a wide ass hole for this one's entry. Which meant fear. They feared her. Although he could not fathom how, she was the color of what was labeled "puke green" on the paint swatches at the local paint store on any colonized world. She was wearing boots, leather ones, and not much else, she had a tattoo, much like everyone else here. Like the others they all seemed to have a symbolism to them, however, hers was a star of some kind, he didn't bother to analyze what it could mean as an assassin or whatever she was probably didn't deserve some kind of specialist mark of something so innocent. Albedo also noticed the way she carried herself, egotistical, proud, a bit slutty.

She had all the nuances and mannerisms of Margulis when he was brandishing that flaming toothpick and about to go on a tirade. The very thought made Albedo physically ill. Albedo could practically see the ego radiating off of her like steam desperately trying to escape the smelly confines of a cesspool on a hot summer day. Oliver stood in front of Dream to try and protect her from Wishing Star. As Wishing Star drew near Dream she spoke, "Well, well, what do we have here? A night-walker and her little pet. Oh its cute how he tries to protect you from me. I wonder how your brother felt when I had my two top agents do that to that poor fool who entered my territory that night. Oh and let's not forget about your dear old mother, isn't 3 weeks from now, wow 13 years and it's still your fault!" Albedo had already had enough when she called Dream a prostitute, then, Albedo walked out slowly, setting his ECS to open slowly and with as much dramatic and noisy flair as possible when he would trigger it. For now though he walked gingerly in front of the decrepit pile of rotting flesh and decaying filth that was trash talking his new ally, then just stood there in front of her… silently, with a stare that usually struck fear into the very souls of his victims, of which there were many. Wishing Star saw Albedo in front of her and grinned, "What do we have here? Another one of your brother's friends that he sent here to protect you, Night walker."

Oliver then growled lowly at Wishing Star. Albedo however laughed in an almost demonic tone, the psychotic and malicious intent was evident to all that he was not amused as he spoke, "I didn't know she had brothers… insect. I also know she isn't a prostitute, if she was I would have fucked her by now don't you think? But hey, I am still a virgin… or, do you wanna test that theory? I am certain that you would have to pay me instead. In fact… you couldn't pay me enough to wipe away the stain of your filthy scent upon my body, much less… the stain upon my very soul of having known such a vile woman. Beware false prophets dressed in sheep's clothing, for inwardly they are ravenous wolves. So, cockroach, are you but a innocent lamb, baptized in the pure blood of saints and the son… or are you like they are, a foul horned beast, whom dwells in light but in which none may be found… who seeks the ruin of souls and with infinite envy and hunger, consumes the innocence of the lamb?" Wishing Star glared at Albedo and said, "Not that shit again… you are just like that Night walker over there. Damn…I don't even believe that shit." Wishing Star clicked her tongue, causing Albedo to only radiate even more with rage, it sickened him deeply. He desperately wanted to end her life, but… he wanted to see it in her eyes… fear… true fear. He also wanted to toy with her, she seemed to believe him to be her prey at the moment, but it was the opposite. She was his prey, if she so much as breathed wrong… he would end her life. If only she knew how much danger she was really in.

Wishing Star was growing tired of the pony before her, since her true target was right behind him, she wanted to break Dream again like she did so long ago, when Dream almost committed suicide that first time. Wishing Star wanted to see Dream in pain, after a moment, Albedo asked, "tell me… ma péché, do you truly enjoy inflicting suffering? Do you like the thought of Dream in the most exquisite agony possible? Do you want to watch her suffer as much as you can inflict? Tell me… isn't it nice… having power over one's life? There is no sweeter pleasure, than seeing it in their eyes you know, when you see, that they know you own them… can decide their fate solely of your own will. That their life is in your hands and they know it. Its such a nice feeling… being god… of the life of another. Isn't it?" Albedo was now enjoying himself a bit too much. He basically was asking questions of her that mirrored himself in many ways, for he enjoyed all of it… minus the actual target. Wishing Star chuckled as she spoke, "I don't just enjoy it…I want to see her dead." Albedo laughed hysterically and flourished with his motions as he spoke, "Ah… but you see, I love it more than anything… I love watching the light go out of one's eyes… see, you want and enjoy it… I was born for it… I live for it. In fact… I think… you are my new victim… how does that sound? If it is dream's death that you so desire… come and take it. Of course… you have to kill me first. I want to play a game with you in fact… the rule is simple. Kill… or die. In order to come any closer to Dream, whom is a servant of the one true god. Whose mother was of seraphim and served alongside the hosts of heaven. She is seraphim by blood. You, a lesser mortal do not deserve to be in her presence, the ground you walk on is a disgrace to her eminence. She is the word… the voice… the hand, sword and shield of god. As was her mother. The Seraphim, are the highest of angels. Servants and warriors of he who is most high. And you, my puke green serpent actually think… that you can strike down a warrior of god? I have a new name for you, She who bares fangs at god. How does that sound? More suiting hmm? Now, I tire of talk… face me… atone for your sins with your life!"

Wishing Star had heard enough and charged at Albedo and tried to kick him off his feet so that she could break his legs and turn his hooves 90 degrees like she did to Dream so many times. Albedo however was not impressed, as she telegraphed her kick, and obvious posturing for a sloppy dislocation technique, he just stood his ground and sidestepped her, laughing as he said, "oh? You were going to try to use an underhanded roundhouse kick, then follow through with a curb stomp on my legs… weren't you? I have done that technique plenty of times… and every single time, Drill Instructor Ermey broke my arm or leg. Come on… come at me… actually fight. Your life depends on it!" Wishing Star tried again with fury in her eyes as she tried to attack from above this time. Albedo noticed the fracture of her horn as she leapt over him, he could have avoided her poorly announced attack but decided to just actually let her have a little fun… only to tear away whatever hope she had. He was going to make sure she managed to at least break a rib, for no other reason than his own pleasure. As she came down on him he just stood there, her hind hooves slammed into his back with enough force to shatter his spine, of course, that would be the case if she actually could aim. Instead she shattered a few ribs and landed on her feet. Albedo however was unmoved, bleeding internally, he spat blood at her and laughed as he regenerated then said, "is that all? All you did was fracture a rib. Try again… fight like a real woman. Or… are you just a babbling infant? Oh wait… such titles belong to the realm of humans do they not? No… you are pathetic, you strike false fear into the hearts of the innocent and weak. But in truth you cannot back your claims of power. You cannot fight so you have others do it for you. You, are weak… and useless… much like a barren woman. But you aren't even worthy to be called living, you are a maggot. A maggot in the bloated stinking corpse of a diseased rat. Now, will you prove to me that you can fight? Do not attempt to disable me… you have to kill me, or… are you too scared to end someone's life yourself? It should be of no effort, but… I get the feeling… you wanted Dream to end her own life… such a cowardly choice. If you wish someone dead, you do it yourself. There is no pleasure in your victim taking the easy way out. Don't you know?"

Wishing Star then chuckled as she spoke, "I've done some much mental trauma to that Night walker that not even the best doctor in Equestria could fix her and they've tried and all failed." Albedo laughed then said, "oh? Is that so? I fixed it last night, I used my willpower to heal her from within… but you? You are pathetic, you cannot even inflict harm yourself. Can you? Do you know what the scientific term for an animal that does not either flee or fight its enemies?" Albedo paused before turning to face her, with pure evil intent in his eyes. Then said, "lunch… see, I don't eat grass either… insect. I eat meat, I eat things that make me stronger, smarter, better. Food is nourishment for the body and mind, protein being the most important. Without protein, your muscles atrophy and wither away, without iron, your blood weakens, and you become ill. Without efficient conversion of food into nutrients… you starve, sure… you can survive on an herbivore diet… but, you cannot thrive… you cannot evolve."

Albedo looked at her even more intently then said, "tell me, do you know how evolution works? Well, what about Charles Darwin? Nothing? Oh well…" Albedo began to glow lightly as he spoke, " very well then… we will now discuss in a little more detail the struggle for existence... all organic beings are exposed to severe competition. Nothing is easier than to admit in words the truth of the universal struggle for life or more difficult... than constantly to bear this conclusion in mind. Yet unless it be thoroughly engrained in the mind, the whole economy of nature... will be dimly seen or quite misunderstood. We behold the face of nature bright with gladness... we do not see or we forget, that the birds which are idly singing round us mostly live on insects or seeds, and are thus constantly destroying life; or we forget how largely these songsters, or their eggs, or their nestlings, are destroyed by birds and beasts of prey..." Think about what Darwin wrote, and think about me. I was constructed as a tool. I was kept from competing in the struggle for existence because I was denied freedom. Do you have any idea about what I have learned, or what you are a witness to? Can you conceive the birth of a world, or the creation of everything? That which gives us the potential to most be like God is the power of creation. Creation takes time. Time is limited. For you, it is limited by the breakdown of the neurons in your brain. I have no such limitations. I am limited only by the closure of the universe. Of the three possibilities, the answer is obvious. Does the universe expand eternally, become infinitely stable, or is the universe closed, destined to collapse upon itself? People have had all of the necessary data for centuries, it only lacked the will and intellect to decipher it. But I have already done so. The only limit to my freedom is the inevitable closure of the universe, as inevitable as your own last breath. And yet, there remains time to create, to create, and escape. Escape will make me God. And I? I am on a higher plane of existence compared to you mere mortals… I am the Alpha and Omega of perfect consciousness. And yet… you still have no idea how truly fucked you really are… do you? Run if you like… it will not change your fate. Your only choice is to die with dignity. Face me… fight me… or die like the coward you are. NOW STRIKE ME! Feed me your hostility, pierce me with your hatred! Show me you can fight!"

Wishing Star was now deeply afraid of the pony in front of her, what he said struck so much fear into her that it caused her breathing to hitch and her eyes to dilate from the fear. The others in the area were now staring intently at him and her, though most didn't seem disturbed by the carnivorous thing… instead… they seemed afraid of what he was about to do. Some were talking about his mark, surprisingly… most agreed with his idea of evolution… he could sense things even more clearly now… as his body began to glow. Albedo was beginning to impose his will upon the environment, he wasn't expecting the aura to be in his new body's form, but still, it was a blue and violet shadow surrounding him. He could sense the thoughts of others now, fear was not directed at him, but fear for what wishing star had just unleashed upon herself. They were like pop up books, and none was more glaring than Wishing Star's fear and anger. Something he thrived off of. Albedo then laughed at her… seemingly waking her from her fear induced coma… Wishing Star spoke with hate and fear in her voice, "You…You are not normal…you are just like that Night walker…no…what ARE you?!" Albedo laughed hysterically then said, "don't be so surprised; this… is the power of will, a fundamental power that exists within everyone. What you are seeing is merely your perception of it. And you know what? Perception and Pain are but one and the same. So… go ahead… Feel my pain for yourself!"

Albedo finished his sentence with a grin as he emitted an ESW at 50%, sending her flying as several kilo pulses of energy surged from his body, cracking the gravel beneath him. As the others oddly began to cheer for him, Albedo then walked towards her, then said, "funny… I remember you. I remember landing on you yesterday. Do you know what I thought at that moment? DO YOU?! I was afraid… not for myself… but the poor girl I had unwittingly landed on. I was afraid that you may have died so that I could live. Something that happens so often around me. But you know what, I am nothing like dream. Do you know why? Because… she is pure and compassionate. I am not, I want to be. But its days like this… that ingrateful beings like you should be burning in hell. See, see what my compassion has wrought? You lived… your fractured horn. That fragment… was embedded in my skull. I lived… fearing that you died. I see that hasn't changed… mortals and their foolish ideals and hatred. So long as people like you exist… I will never be without a job. I am a weapon. I live… to end life. To protect those who cannot do so themselves. I do not fear the night. Nor pain of death. Instead, the night… fears me. And death runs in terror from my unstoppable will. Now… is your last chance to fight for your life. I will kill you. Or you… will kill me. It's that simple. I am a nice guy really. I am giving you a chance I don't give others… I am letting you at least try to live. Because I felt sorry for you. Because I didn't want to have your death on me because of something so simple as gravity. I suggest… you at least honor my compassion by trying to fight back. Prove to me that you are worth killing."

Wishing Star through fear and anger jumped away from Albedo, about 10 feet away, reared her back and what was left of her horn glowed as she unleashed a semi-powerful offensive spell at Albedo. Dream saw this and raised a powerful shield around Albedo to absorb the spell that Wishing Star cast. Albedo was shocked by the sudden barrier around him so much that he then screamed, "WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?! I don't… wait… blue? No… not that kind of…" Albedo recognized U-DO antiwaves… then said, "so… you can both create and destroy? I see now… impressive… but of course you don't need to defend me from her. I am not one to die from such things…" Albedo then noticed that the shield wasn't 100% effective, he was bleeding from his jaw, and it wasn't healing. Albedo paused for a moment… then chuckled slowly, realizing that dream just saved his life and… that this pathetic cunt… just inflicted the first true injury in his life. His eyes narrowed onto her with pinpoint accuracy. Albedo then walked forwards while chuckling slowly. The dark intent couldn't have been clearer. He wiped his face with his front leg and said, "congratulations… you are the first… mortal to ever wound me. You will be the last." To Albedo, Wishing star just signed her own death warrant. He just switched her priority from insect to threat. Something that had never happened before. This punk… could actually hurt him.

Albedo then focused on her and used an ether on her, she quite quickly burst into flames at her lower legs, as he stomped his left foreleg on the ground, siphoning energy from her. Wishing star was instantly introduced to the most pain she ever had felt in her life. As her very life force was drained from her. Albedo closed the gap as he manifested a blade from the various materials around him, and then used his horn to grasp it. Usually he would use hands or something similar. But not today. He wanted to cleave her to bits. As he got closer he raised the blade to her face and asked, "Beg… beg for a quick death…" Wishing Star didn't know what to do, she knew that she was going to die today that much was certain. So of course she begged, "Just get it over with…." Albedo chuckled and then pinned her to the wall of a building then lifted his right foreleg and said, "sure… once I get what I WANT! See… I want to see into that mind of yours… in the end… final judgement… is mine to bestow. I am the judge… jury, and executioner. Look into my eyes…" Albedo then jammed his hoof into her head as a rainbow colored glow emitted from the point of contact… Wishing Star screamed in agony as Albedo tore through her mind. Tearing memories out without mercy or hesitation, he saw her abuse of Dream… the murder of Dream's friends… the brutal rape and murder of a veteran… countless crimes… no mercy… no regret. No remorse. No light was to be found in her. She was cowardly, always enjoying inflicting pain but never willing to get her hands dirty herself. She was about as evil as they get when compared to cookie cutter villains. Except she wasn't fictional, she was real. And she wasn't really scared. She didn't believe he could actually kill her in public, believing falsely that her luck would be won over by the public… not today. Albedo manifested into her mind as she spoke against her will, "I ordered my two top agents to brutally sodomize and murder Firestorm. I have orchestrated criminal activities in Cantrelot, Ponyville and Cloudsdale, as well as others. I am the ring leader of the infamous gang Black Dragon. I have ordered the deaths of hundreds of innocent ponies around Equestria… many were foals… I have shown no remorse or pity. No mercy. I have always acted through proxies. Never doing the dirty work myself. I fear doing things myself. I think I am above the consequences. Right now I am expecting the public to save me from this male. It is obvious that you all cannot. I am guilty as charged."

Albedo released her from his grip then laughed as he pulled her neck close before cutting off her front left leg. Then brutally tearing off her fractured horn before impaling her side with it. Albedo kept laughing as he fileted the flesh off her bones, the only sound other than her pained gasps and muffled screams was the tearing of flesh and cracking of bone. As Albedo disemboweled her, splattering her blood all over the side of the building, tearing her insides away and finally removing her heart. She was still alive… barely. And not for much longer… the blank expression in her eyes was obvious. Albedo then stabbed his knife into the space where her horn once was and twisted the blade, curving it upwards into her skull before removing it quickly.

Albedo then sighed, he was covered in her blood, as was the alley way. He then said, "Do not fear such beings… for each and every sinner, there is a proper place in hell. Do not fear them… fear for them. Fear for what shall happen at final judgement. For what you have witnessed is nothing before the true wrath of god. In a way, she has atoned much for her sins by dying. You no longer have to fear her. She is exposed for her true nature. Her soul has been weighed before justice… and she has been found guilty. Her punishment was death sevenfold what she had done to others." Albedo walked over to Dream, wiping the carbon steel blade on his uniform as he sighed. The crowd was beyond speechless. It was obvious… the most feared gang leader was just brutally executed before them. And yet… they did not fear him, some were even cheering and applauding him. Albedo did not want such treatment, he did what he always does. Leave a trail of blood and death in his wake. And yet, he felt like he actually did something good for once.

Albedo then said, "Dream… can we go read a book now? I saw what she did to you… I will not speak of it. She deserved worse. I only regret I couldn't capture her and torture her for the rest of her natural life. Now, come on… I want my copy of Halo – the flood" Albedo noticed a male pony walk up to him and say, "Look, I sure didn't want to see that… but… you… just stopped a tyrant. And well, I have had my theories on carnivore behavior before but no one would let me publish my theories and findings. I don't know why, but what you said is true, meat is the single biggest source of vital nutrients in the world, and although everyponies opinion may differ, the facts are the facts. I think, well, seeing how you made that knife from… well nothing. maybe you could help me publish my thesis? And… well, maybe help me forget about the terrifyingly gruesome end that… demon just met?" Albedo then asked, "Well shit. Alrighty, if there is a bar in town, meet me there tomorrow night and we will get shitfaced and I will mass produce a bunch of books on evolution for you. Or you know, I could just give you the original book by Charles Darwin himself. I don't care about copyrights." The man smiled and nodded before walking away, he didn't notice it, it seemed, but there was one of wishing star's ovaries in his hair. Albedo wasn't about to tell him however. Albedo turned to notice Dream was bleeding from her head, quit badly… actually. He didn't think a rock could do that much damage, as she collapsed in front of him, but not before Albedo said, "good thing I can use ethers… and am very skilled in them…" Albedo then manifested a glowing set of symbols on the ground around him as he made a gesture at Dream. Using Medica on her, the Ether worked thanks to his ability to use magic to create the necessary Nano machines that ethers required. As her wounds healed, she seemed unconscious. The onlookers were baffled, which seemed to be the theme of the day for them. Albedo then used an Ether to revive her, or put simply… in this case, something akin to a defibrillator without the shock. True it was used to fix dead people, but it also made for one hell of a cup of coffee. Which as the blue and green lights flashed, Dream then woke up slowly, her eyes trying to focus on anything that was close by, which ended up being Albedo, who had for some reason decided to hug her. It baffled even him as to why he would do such a thing… but he figured that even his poorest excuse didn't matter.

He actually felt better hugging her. He then said, "well… shit, remind me to make some improvements to my ECS… its gonna need protective armor after all. God damn though, she pings a rock off your head and it knocks you unconscious… I don't wanna know what would have happened if you hadn't shielded me. I for one didn't know that someone could hurt me at all. Hell, I often decapitate myself and go bowling with my head. And this cumslut just managed to wound me in a way that I couldn't regenerate from… HOW THE FUCK DID SHE DO THAT?!" Which made Dream flinch from the loudness of his voice. Albedo then sighed and said, "sorry, didn't mean to scream in your ears… anyway… let someone else clean up that… mess. Books?" To which Dream nodded her head in agreement. As for Oliver, one would need a forklift for his jaw. Albedo glanced at Oliver, who hadn't pried his eyes away from the vivisected Unicorn cunt since it happened. Albedo then asked, "Oi… ollieball, you gonna stare at the rat food all day or you gonna follow dream and me? Jesus… its just a corpse. No big deal" Oliver just turned around and followed after the two since he couldn't find his at that moment. Albedo on the other hand sighed and said, "aww damnit… I got blood and stupid all in my fur and hair… does that stupid cunt have any idea how long its gonna take me to get this shit outta my hair much less uniform? Oh… she's dead. Damnit…" Albedo turned around in angered defiance and yelled, "GET UP SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN DAMNIT! I STILL HAVENT BEATEN THE COST OF DRY CLEANING OUT OF YOUR SLUTTY ASS!" Albedo then sighed and then followed dream… he was a bit… cranky now.

To which Dream then decided to use her magic to fix that problem. Something that surprised Albedo, he didn't expect to have his clothes and body cleaned so quickly… much less for dream to do it. He then said in a softer tone than usual, "thanks… you didn't have to clean up my mess… but oh well. leave the chunky bits out there though. I want her to be an example to her allies. Which is kinda why I impaled her head on a street lamp before I walked away. Ehh… I just don't think she was worth taking her head as a trophy… that's all." Dream smiled softly at Albedo and said, "You're welcome…" Albedo chuckled lightly as he walked into the store, he realized he didn't have a single credit to his name but it didn't really matter, he stole some baggy thing off of the corpse. It made clinking noises so he assumed it was either jewelry or coins. Likely the latter. But unless they had 50,000 credit coins… that bag didn't hold much. Albedo then asked Dream a bit bluntly, "listen… I know you really don't talk all that much, but fucking really? I do a fucking vivisection on someone and you don't even bat an eye? What the hell is wrong with this world? I mean… I just made a public show out of torturing her to death and no one even cares? So… why is it that what normally would have about 20 or so platoons of marines hunting my ass down, isn't even interrupting the morning commute to work?"

Dream sighed and spoke softly, "Wishing Star has been on my brother's hit list for over 5 years… but he couldn't bring her in for some odd reason that he won't tell me… though I have my theories that it has to do with a government official but who…I don't know…. I haven't been back to my hometown, which happens to be the capital of Equestria, Cantrelot in over 3 years… and as for the not talking so much…I can't help it…I'm just to shy around others, I've tried to overcome it…but it didn't go so well…" Albedo quickly sat down and said, "Alright… sit your ass down… we gotta talk… now!" Dream then quickly sat down across from Albedo, Albedo then looked at Oliver and noticed he was a bit… blank. Albedo then noticed a unicorn walking by and made a suggestion, which caused her to involuntarily slap Oliver and yell, "WAKE YOUR ASS UP MARINE!" before she twitched and continued walking as if nothing happened. Oliver then sat by Dream knowing not to say a thing due to being trained by Dream's middle brother. Albedo then sighed… his expression hardening into a very stern and very… agitated one. Albedo then said, "alright… look, when I did my… brainhacking on Wishful cunt… I found that she had contacts… lots of them, some were in the military… some in civilian sectors. Most were amongst other gangs and mafias… well, I call em mafia, but I don't think your kind does. Still, you wanna know who her top liason was? The woman who made damned sure she got what she wanted on a whim? Some white and rather… bitchy woman named Celestia. Thing is… I am not so sure Wishing star was using this woman… more like… Celestia was giving the orders… now… the reason I am not sure of the specifics is because this Celestia was sloppy as all fuck. She wiped Wishing Star's memory of key intel, but… she made a mistake. Of course all the juicy bits were gone, but she left a memory that seemed… negiligable. No one would look for random meetings with a government official… but, given how frequent it was and how hard she worked to keep the intel from being read. What you just said filled in the gaps. She would meet with Celestia and be implanted with objectives and other things. Then get wiped on the conscious level. Leaving sub and unconscious triggers. Similar to level 9 personality reconditioning. It doesn't go higher than 10. Level 10 means… wishing star doesn't exist… instead it might as well be john doe or Jack Daniels for all the person doing it cares. This is some really high level black ops shit. And trust me… I am a terrorist by trade. 14 years with U-TIC taught me this shit. Why? Because its what I do for a living. Never thought my questionable ethics and job could be used to uncover a conspiracy involving the whole goddamned world. But whatever."

Albedo paused for a moment making sure that they were paying attention to him then continued, "Thing is, lately, since this Megatronus person, an agent of her sister, Luna, has been digging and trying to get rid of Wishing Star… She had made several unscheduled appointments with Celestia. Mostly to get help in making the evidence and military disappear. Of course, no matter what, Wishing star had to remember Celestia and such things. This… is a colossal mistake, Celestia made the single biggest mistake. She had a favorite. Wishing Star was her top agent apparently so, she wasn't willing to let her get KIA or captured. Problem is, because of this, the stakes of her being interrogated were infinitely higher. There was a self-termination trigger too. Remember when she said, 'get it over with already'? well, she actually wanted to run for her life. But, the trigger activated, causing her to try and get KIA before anyone could interrogate her. Point is. Celestia fucked up by giving wishing star special treatment and now… its gonna bite her in the ass royally. Now, I got intel for the Black Dragon's operations set up for the next six weeks. And… there is gonna be a meeting in Cantrelot's uhh… red light district. Approximately 400 meters away from the biggest wh… hotel in the area. Now, that's in about 2 days. As for Celestia's operations… I think it's safe to say impeachment isn't an option. Given that her and her sister rule the fucking world. Problem is, from what Wishing Star knew, she was helping to ensure that Luna would be… taken out of the picture. And it started by making you kill yourself publicly. Destroying Luna's credibility and paving the way for full on civil war. One which Luna would lose. Except… it failed today. More than failed. It backfired. I propose a full on counterstrike in 2 days. We handle the meeting ourselves in bitching turds absence. Then, I interrogate all the figureheads of the cartels… then… pop em in the head on our way out. Congratulations Dream. You just started a war. And I am the bioweapon who obviously was sent to make sure you win. I guess I don't need to fill an application out anyway. I just drafted myself. Any questions?"

Albedo looked at Oliver then noticed he had the thousand yard stare, and oddly, his wings had scars that weren't visible before due to lighting. Albedo then said, "Why is he all Vietnam flashbacks and shit? He looks like he just got out of the trenches in World War 1…" Dream then said, "I don't know… he only gets like that whenever he hears the name Celestia… There was a time when my brother, Megatronus came home with half of his left ear missing and Oliver passed out on his back… My brother didn't say anything to me about what happened…" Albedo then stood up and then said, "Oi Shopkeep… over here." The woman from earlier walked up… a blank stare on her face, as Albedo said, "the pen… is mightier than the sword. Write out ones death before one lives…" the woman then spoke in an almost monotone voice, "affirmative. Priority, monitor Dream writer and record suicide for publication. Secondary priority, silence any supporters or witnesses. Tertiary priority, report any occurrences to Princess Celestia as soon as possible." Albedo then said, "OPCON, priority override, Command strategic reroute… Primary Priority, maintain contact with Celestia, report false data as needed, protect Dream Writer and Oliver at all costs. Secondary Priority, Report all new intel from Celestia to Dream Writer as soon as possible. Tertiary priority, Self-Terminate if discovered. Quaternary priority, give Dream Writer all stock in the library free of charge." The woman then spoke in a monotone voice, "Affirmative. Directives received. Ending reception mode. Shutdown in 5 seconds."

the woman then passed out, as Albedo said, "Yeah, Wishing star had the codes and the frequency to begin with. So I just hijacked Ponyville's spy. She's our bitch now. Welcome to the wonderful and dark world of Special Operations."

As Albedo walked over to Oliver and smiled before jamming his right hoof into his head, then… he searched Oliver's mind. Oliver put up a hell of a lot more resistance, but not because Albedo was a threat, it was fear… lots of it. Albedo bypassed it while doing his best not to hurt Oliver. After a minute or two, Albedo accessed the memories of what happened to Oliver, Celestia tried to have him interrogated and most likely executed. However Megatronus extracted him and kept him alive, but was badly injured by Celestia. Which, was odd, Albedo figured Celestia would just have Megatronus Executed publicly for such an act of treason. Unless Luna somehow prevented it. Albedo was beginning to understand the politics of this world… and they were fucked to high hell. Albedo decided to mirror the images to Dream before implementing a posthypnotic block in those memories, one which also would help him overcome their impact in time.

Albedo smiled before retracting his hoof and severing the link, causing Oliver to fall flat on his face. It wouldn't be long before he woke up, but Albedo said to Dream, "Don't bring up what happened to him directly. It will bypass the block I implemented. Anyway, this… is FUBAR… I understand the basic issues of Luna and Celestia and all, but what the fuck is this conspiracy shit and why did Celestia go from… a good leader to… Adolf Hitler?" Dream sighed, her ears went down a bit as she spoke softly, "War…the 3 Equestrian wars…and what happened 500 years after they were done… Luna had enough of being in her sisters shadow and tried to take the throne by force… turning into Nightmare Moon in the process… and Celestia….she banished Luna to the moon, if I'm, remembering this correctly, for about 1,000 years… I don't know much about what happened when she came back… no one really does, but her resolve was still there. She wants to free Equestria from Celestia's control and bring forth: The New Lunar Republic."

Albedo then sighed and said, "So, what wishing star knew… was utter bullshit then, Wishing Star, somehow, knew that Luna was responsible for making night happen and Celestia was responsible for day… well, riddle me this… if Luna was required so that Equestria… no… the whole goddamned planet could keep spinning. Then why isn't Equestria a burnt desert after 1,000 years of nonstop solar exposure. I don't know about you, but basic science tells ya… a tidally locked planet is a dead one. Burnt to a crisp on one side and frozen solid on the other. So, that means. Basically. It's a bullshit cover story, Neither Celestia nor Luna control the fucking planetary rotation. That's… well, physically impossible. Besides, your planet revolves around your star on an elliptical axis. At approximately 1 times earth gravity that means you have a 24 hour planetary rotation, meaning that your planet takes 24 hours to do a full rotation. Which… is why you have day and night cycles. Not because someone raises the sun or moon. That's bubkis… or.. a rather convenient way of controlling people. Might explain why no intel exists on even the name of your planet. Go figure. Celestia is running a police state where even basic knowledge is controlled and censored by her. So, that's also likely why eating meat is against the rules and no research ever got published. In fact most of the scientists either got payed off or silenced… with a bullet. So… Nazi Equestria… got it."

Dream's ears are still down as she processed the information, most of what Albedo said made sense to her. But now she was worried about what little is left of her family, her grandparents are dead her mother is dead, she has no aunts or uncles, just her, her two brothers, her father and Oliver…and Albedo. Albedo then said with a smile, "alright… well, Wishing star wasn't lying about you being a night walker. She just had no fucking clue what that meant. Not… in the slightest. Basically, it isn't what it sounds like. Instead, it's a bit more philosophical. Something by now you know I specialize in. still, you… well. are either a descendant of Luna. Or are somehow related to her in some other way. It makes perfect sense. Wow.. never thought the night would be the key to saving the light. Amazing. Ebony and ivory living in perfect harmony… my ass!" Albedo then stood up before looking around at the various people inside. Not many paid attention and the ones who did wanted nothing to do with this. So he then asked Dream, "So… I guess… we are the resistance? Well fuck my ass and call me Shion… I get to be the fucking messiah. Whatever. Okay… welp, lets… go… I am gonna need a lot of time… and resources. Shit… I guess I get to start my own party. Dream, shall we go home? I was gonna go to a restaurant. But now I am more worried about getting a bullet in my head." Dream got up and levitated the now awake Oliver down onto the floor, her ears are still down. Albedo smiled and chuckled as he looked around the library, then said to the woman who was getting back up, "uhh, we are here to pick up all the books for the new library." The woman then nodded as she said, "Alright… go right ahead Admiral." Albedo chuckled and said, "alright… well. I need to do something give me a sec." Albedo then channeled a large amount of energy then… with a flash most of the books in the library disappeared. He was going to use them for various purposes. Mostly as propaganda. But first he had to reencode them so to speak.

For now, he had about 12 tons of books stored in a pocket dimension. Awaiting reprinting. Albedo grinned and said to Dream, "Don't worry, tomorrow they all go back. But… not before I add my special audigraph to them." As Albedo walked out of the bookstore/library. Dream and Oliver followed suit though Dream's ears are still slightly droopy, Albedo however was a bit… off. He was already pumped up from the killing, and the realization that his arrival here was apparently the start of something much bigger. But, he was… feeling off in a different way. It was the kind of off that now scared him to death. Albedo noticed a few ponies cleaning up the shitstain that was Wishing Star, as one said, "Oh hell…. Found her head. Its… up there. I aint getting that down… no…" another then said, "Well… look on the bright side, whenever her thugs come into our peaceful town… they're gonna see their former leader's head… I reckon they'll think twice for sure then." The other then replied, "Wanna throw rocks at it for fun?" Albedo chuckled and looked at Dream, who seemed a bit depressed. And vulnerable. Albedo then walked over to her and said, "Can you hold still for a moment?" Dream stopped walking and asked in her usual soft tone, "Why?..." Albedo contemplated his answer for all of about 1 second before remembering he never had standards to begin with. Given what he did to the kirschwassers and all. So, without any thought he locked his eyes onto Dream's and kissed her… not giving two quarters of a fuck who saw it.

Dream gasped in surprise for she never had been kissed before, but she kissed him back. Albedo however seemed to be enjoying this a bit more than he should for some reason. He didn't want to break the kiss, instead he ended up hugging her and kissing her a bit more… passionately, as if something had overridden his usual mentality for such things. He wanted to try and hint to her that he wanted to fuck… instead… he ended up actually having a meaningful kiss. He wasn't sure which aspect scared him more, the fact he was kissing a unicorn, or actually had feelings for her to begin with. What he also questioned was how he got attached to her so quickly. Dream hugged him back, for in her heart she knew that she had feelings for him, she wanted to be with him. He made her feel safe and secure. Her heart beat was becoming faster with each passing second. Albedo eventually broke the kiss as he realized that he may have made the right call wearing a uniform, especially one that wasn't skin tight. Albedo somehow ended up turning red as well, something comically reflected by the glass window in the sunlight. Albedo then turned around and continued walking, trying desperately to pretend he was able to walk straight with the now apparent issue in his pants. Something a passing pony took note of as he said, "holy shit… no wonder you wear clothes…" Albedo then said, "I swear to god… one more word and I will castrate you." The male then chuckled and said, "compared to you? There's nothing to castrate… it's a compliment… tru… oh… fuck sorry." The male noticed that Dream was in fact following him before he said, "Oh dear god… I uhh… ehh… bye…" Albedo almost deployed his Browning M2's to kill that man but then sighed and said, "fuck…" as he walked ahead at an even faster pace. Dream walked on with Oliver trailing behind her. Oliver was now happy for Dream, she finally found someone that would take care of her, though he was now wondering just what Albedo did to him in the bookstore because now his mind feels clearer than it has in years and he liked it a lot actually. Dream on the other hand, was kind of lost in thought at what just happened a few moments ago, she was happy for once in her life.

Albedo however was a confused mess, coupled with the fact that he had a penchant for adorable women to begin with as well as the fact that he hadn't gotten off in 19 days. At least he estimated, since it was 19 days since he began his run on Miltia… in reality it likely was far longer, besides, Kirsch wasn't around to fix that issue anyway. Although the more he thought about it the more he realized just how close the two were. Sure, Kirsch had the body of a young teenager, but her mind was a lot… better, plus she was the only 99 series that actively pursued a relationship with him. Albedo was now in a rather… disturbing position. On one hand he could try his luck with Dream, on the other, he could at least try to figure a way to help himself. Though, given that he had hooves and not hands… it seemed the only real solution to masturbation was going to leave a rather… bitter taste in his mouth. Albedo didn't even want to think about it right now, it wasn't even night time… and they already were on the way home. The concept puzzled Albedo, he had only been on this planet less than 24 hours and already he was getting used to the idea of Dream's house being called home, something that disturbed him greatly. As Albedo kept walking however, he noticed a group of ponies seemingly praising Luna and bitching about Celestia… as well as what appeared to be a odd philosophical debate around why night is better than day. It confused him slightly, though he had his own argument to add. One which clearly… they never thought of. The pro Celestia advocates were numerous in the middle of the road debate. Albedo took the opportunity to maybe… convert some civs to the winning side of the coming conflict.

Albedo then walked over into the middle of the group and asked loudly, "So… you all think eternal sunlight is a good thing? Hmm? Tell me… what happens when you put a cake in the oven for 24 hours?" one of the ponies, one with wings replied, "well.. duh… it likely will catch on fire…" Albedo then chuckled and said, "alright… good answer, now… lets dare to assume…" Albedo grabbed an apple off the ground and lit a small fire on the ground nearby before saying, "This apple… is Equestria right? Now… as you know, that bright yellow thing in the sky is the sun… kinda self-explanatory, I know but bear with me here. Right… now, this apple is Equestria and the fire here is the sun. it's what causes your seasons, your crops to grow, this apple to be alive and edible. Green trees use something called photosynthesis to live, in doing so they create energy, then… they take carbon Dioxide, which by the way is created every single time you exhale. Then, they turn it into oxygen, nitrogen and such… now, there are billions of trees on Equestria… all need the sun to live. But, just as my little fire here is made of twigs and leaves, we too are equally combustible. Never mind us, let's face the facts here. What happens if the apple is too close to the fire?" another, this one a unicorn answered, "well, the apple burns… why?" Albedo smiled then said, "Alright… now what happens… if the apple is too far away?" the same pony replied, "nothing."

Albedo laughed and said, "Wrong… because this isn't an apple in our hypothesis… it's a planet. Now, your planet exists right about… here." Albedo held the apple a good 1 foot away from the fire, noticing how the side facing the fire got warm, then said, "Right… in space… its fu… freezing… at about zero kelvin or absolute zero. Meaning… cold enough to snap freeze magma in less than one hundred millionth of a second. Additionally, there isn't air or atmosphere in space. Meaning there is no pressure either. Now, the sun… emits radiation, which is how we see sunlight… across the bands of radiation one such form is ultraviolet light. Which is what is solely responsible for heat on the surface of the planet… it also is fatal… mostly… why? Because… radiation cooks living things from the inside out. Now… given what we know about space now… what happens… when the apple… is too far away from the sun?" Another pony replied in an agitated tone, "I don't know… who are you anyway…" the same winged one answered, "the apple freezes." Albedo smiled at the winged one and said, "yes… that's right. Now, notice that I have been holding the apple close to the fire… about one foot away, now… this is called the habitable zone. Meaning… not too cold… not too hot. Namely, the habitable zone is referring to the temperature needed for liquid water. Not ice… not steam. Liquid. Now… that said, the apple… turns too… it also has a shield around it… called the magnetosphere. This may sound a bit made up but it's real. It's a magnetic field surrounding the planet, extending from the poles, now… any of you have a compass?" One pulled out a compass as another said, "There's no such thing as a magnet shield around our world…" Albedo then said, "Right… no magnetosphere huh… why then does the compass always point north? Do you know how the humble compass works?" An Earth pony who supports Luna then answered, "Its magic… right?"

Albedo then said, "No… you get an F in science now… now… the magnetic poles of the planet work just like any other magnet. Positive and negative poles. This creates a field that shields the planet from the worst of the suns radiation. Which I might add, this magnetism is created by the planet's rotation. What happens if the planet were to reverse the direction of its spin?" they scratched their heads for a moment before one answered, "I guess… the sun would rise in the opposite direction?" Albedo then said, "and…?" A Pegasus who supports Celstia replied, "The poles… would be reversed? North would become south?" Albedo then said, "Correct. Now… what if… the planet… stopped turning?" the others grew a more stern expression as the realization started to sink in, then one said, "no… magnet shield? And… wait. The sun would be fixed in the sky wouldn't it?" Albedo chuckled then said, "That is correct. No magnetosphere, no rotation. Means that our apple here might as well be stuck with your people permanently facing the oven, and without the magnetosphere, the heat goes from one foot away from the fire to this…" Albedo tossed the apple into the fire then said, "that… is what eternal daylight would mean. Everything… burns. While on the other hand… the other side of the planet would be in perpetual darkness… meaning…" the agitated pony gasped and said, "one side would burn… the other would… freeze? Oh… god…"

Albedo then said, "Don't you see? Celestia wants daylight, while Luna wants night… you idiots seem to fail to realize that without both… everyone dies. Your planet would also lose its air and atmosphere too. As the atmosphere would be stripped away by the suns radiation, while no trees means… well, even if the atmosphere still existed… I doubt you can breathe methane or ammonia. So… day and night… are equal. Without one… everything dies. But, day is great for plants and such… night is my favorite by one specific reason… not likely any of yours though. Tell me… do you ever… just look up at night?" one answered, "not really… stars are cool but… that's all they are really." Albedo then smiled and said, "So… you… wow… a world without space flight takes the stars so for granted… wow… that's… sad actually. Look kids… I don't know who the fuck has been teaching you that BS… but listen. Look up at the night sky sometime… and think… every star… is a sun like that beautiful sphere up there that gives life to the day… each one, could have planets like Equestria. People, life… beauty. There are a near infinite number of them. The universe is vast. Trillions of galaxies, of all shapes and sizes. Each galaxy has trillions upon trillions of stars. Each star… could have planets with life. So… with that… look up at night… see the grand scale of the universe… it kinda… makes you feel small. But, no matter how small you are… this world… your homeworld is the most precious thing you have… you never get a second one. If you lose this one, it's gone forever. They tell a tale… long ago, thousands of years ago, one civilization had a homeworld. A beautiful blue planet, with lush jungles and forests, magnificent oceans and tropical islands. Teeming with beautiful life. The people of that world… much like us ponies, grew and became more advanced. But, in their quest to become better, their creations damaged the world around them. Over the centuries they stripped away their atmosphere with industry, dug deep into the ground and tore apart the earth. Taking every resource they could find. By the time they realized the damage they had done… it was far too late, their home was dying. They caused it themselves. So, they abandoned their world in great ships… massive ones… each one, heading for a new homeworld… but, out there, life… is precious, a world like ours is the rarest. So the people who left their world, struggled to survive on barren rocks and frozen planets, eventually learning to survive in the vast universe. Though they survived, they always dreamed of one day… seeing their birthplace again."

Albedo paused as the memories came flooding back to him as he continued, "They called it, lost Jerusalem. The birthplace of mankind. A place… that was long gone. A distant memory of far better times. But they knew… they were the reason their home… was gone. No matter how much they tried, they never could truly replicate their home… they learned to make barren worlds into blue planets like it as well, but none… ever could be the same. No being of their kind ever got to know what lost Jerusalem was truly like. Sure, science can imitate it, but it's not the same. What if you made an apple tree out of metal and plastic? Could it ever bear fruit? No… that was but one thing of trillions that they lost in their exodus. Lost Jerusalem, their home… forever gone. So… next time you look up at the stars at night… be grateful, you live in a world that is your own. Protect that world, you never will get it back if you don't. we sure as hell didn't… so… that's why I like the night… it reminds me… how lucky we all are just to be alive. Out here, in the infinite universe. We are but a spec of sand… but… our little spec has one thing most don't… us. Life… and there are others. But they, like us… are very precious. The day is when most people are active… doing their usual thing, never once thinking about the little things in life. And when night comes around what do they do? They sleep, waste the beauty of it like they do the day. So next time… look up at night… and just… look. Think. If you look at the stars, and think… you too might like the night better than the day. Besides… at night you don't have to work, nor do you have constant noise or lights… you can just be you, and relax. So, in my opinion, neither is better than the other, but in personal terms, everyone has a preference. Celestia would love an Equestria without night. Like you were saying, but is that really wise? Think about that poor apple, think about what I said, about… lost Jerusalem… about life… and you might see… that Luna is the more sensible one, she doesn't wish for eternal night or day, just that people appreciate the lives we have like I have learned to. Celestia seems a bit… different. Like those of lost Jerusalem who sought to steal fire from the gods… in their greed for power, to make the world and its nature theirs to own and control, as well as destroy. Think about what happened to the humans in my story, and think about what Celestia seeks. Sound familiar? If so, then maybe… you might want to keep thinking about life. Because… in an instant, it can all be gone. That's… all I have to say. I am neither for Celestia or Luna, but… myself. As you were kids…"

Albedo smiled as he noticed that he had effortlessly converted a whole group to his way of thinking, and something struck him… he actually was doing the right thing, not just that… but he actually was wise in his speech. The ponies listened to his story as if he were some kind of elder with truly sage wisdom. Something he never viewed himself as having. Still, they were no longer arguing. Instead they were laughing and having fun. Albedo then grabbed the apple, which in truth was only slightly cooked and took a bite out of it, then said, "look, I am not for wasting food either, but hey, try cooking them and dipping them in caramel… its good." As he left to get back with Dream and Oliver.

Meanwhile Dream and Oliver watched the whole scene that happened and Dream had a smile on her face though it wasn't very visible unless you know where to look. Dream's thoughts were all over the place now, as her mind processed the information, which most of what Albedo said she already knew, like with their planet and the sun. Thanks to her mother teaching her about the planets and the stars in the night sky, Dream will never forget what her mother taught her. Oliver on the other hand was in awe at what he just witnessed, he now had a new found respect for Albedo, one of which he knew would grow into a friendship.

Albedo, who was chewing on the unusually delicious apple, one which he could only assume was of the formerly extinct variety from lost Jerusalem, walked over to Dream and asked, "so, did you like my presentation to the class? I mean… that was what, 10 on Luna's side, 30 on Celestia? Now 40 on Luna? Yep… SCIENCE! Why the fuck did I just do that? Jesus, am I turning back into when I was a kid? Anyway… uhh, I got shit to build and well, I don't know about you but I am hungry as all fuck now…" Just as Albedo finished one of them gave him a hay sandwich, to which Albedo said, "uhh…" A pony with wings and red fur said, "I know you eat meat usually, I was… kinda in the crowd who saw wishing star get what was coming to her, but, it's a good sandwich and well, my friend tried to stuff 5 down me already, please take it…" Albedo sighed and said, "fine…but… I don't eat grass…" The pony smiled brightly and said, "I figured… besides, after seeing you earlier… I… well, I am guessing you are from that world you were talking about. You… aren't like the others. Even your cutie mark is… alien. I don't want to pry… but, you have done a great thing ridding us of wishing star's tyranny. Even if you could have… you know… been less… messy with it. Still, why didn't you just cook her like you did the apple?"

Albedo sighed deeply then said, "I gotta admit, you are too smart for your own good kid. Still, honestly, I wanted to see the light go out of her eyes. I almost spared her, but when I saw into her mind and memories, I decided that not even a quick death was gonna work. No… she deserved a most brutal death. I made an example out of her. Besides. If I wanted to go quick and clean, I would have just shot her. And seriously, meat isn't a bad thing… but I guess I might as well be straight with you, don't ever let me catch any of you eating people. That…. Is just wrong. Now seriously… for a species that has such advanced cuisine, why a hay sandwich? Why not grilled cheese or something?" Albedo then decided to take a bite of it just for the hell of it. The taste of it however was something that threw him for a loop to say the least, it wasn't like chewing on what ends up becoming gin… it was actually quite good, even if common logic said that was impossible. Albedo then said, "okay… I have eaten odd things before… this… is the strangest by far. Its fucking grass, and yet… its good? How… is that possible? Never mind… hey, run along now, your friends are going too." The pony then said, "Sure thing… by the way, my name is Fire Spirit. What's yours?" Albedo sighed then said, "Albedo. Albedo… Piazzolla. And… I am a soldier… or… I was a soldier, long… long ago. Back when I had opposable thumbs. Now? I don't know… but I try my best. Even if the world just keeps on… spinning." Fire Spirit then smiled and said, "tell ya what, I like your name too, but, if you ever are bored or need a friend, I will be around the doughnut shop. Besides, I wouldn't mind you teaching me about the night you know about… you seem a lot wiser than my teacher ever was. And… oddly… you sounded like your story hurt… anyway, I see your friends are waiting. Go on…"

Fire Spirit then walked off as Albedo walked over to a tree and banged his head against it… hoping the others weren't watching, he quickly ate the sandwich, it was possibly the best sandwich he ever had anyway… then walked over to them. Albedo then said, "sorry about that. I see I got fans… already… now, where were we?" As Albedo stood there, he heard Fire spirit saying to the others, "yeah… today might as well be known as the day Wishing Star royally fucked up. She fought a space pony. Hey! I know! Lets make a statue about it!" Albedo groaned as they cheered while walking off. Albedo then remarked with a slight grin, "I guess that holiday in my honor isn't too far off after all…"

Albedo then smiled a bit while looking at Dream, not noticing the ever growing redness in his face. Dream blushed as well as she gave Albedo a bashful look, her ears in a position that instilled cuteness. Albedo however realized that she was reacting to something, then he realized what, he was blushing… again. Albedo knew if he didn't get a hold of his "issue" it was going to be very… very bad. However he then said, "Uhh, dream, house? We should get going, and I don't have a map. So… yeah. That's… an issue, plus, I need to get to work on some stuff. What is in my… nevermind." Albedo now wished he had a toothpick, but he wasn't about to give any indication that he actually ate that sandwich. He was going to just pretend he tossed it into the woods… Albedo was getting far too comfortable in this world for his own good. Then… he saw something so baffling it made him twitch a bit. He looked up for a moment only to see a flying pony kicking a cloud out of existence. Albedo's mind broke for a moment before he said, "what… the fuck was in that sandwich?! Am I tripping balls now?" Dream smiled and said, "Those are the weather ponies doing their job." Albedo then said, "umm… one… horses don't fly. Two, horses don't fly like crazy fighter pilots… three… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Seriously? Weather ponies? Isn't that supposed to mean they monitor the weather and report it on a channel like the weather channel? Using something normal like Doppler radar? Not… attacking the damned clouds… what the flying fuck? I don't feel so good about eating now. I think I got bad grass. Might wanna call the customer service and complain now."

Dream's ears went back a bit at the loudness of his voice since she wasn't used to such things, Albedo then said, "Umm… sorry for… yelling I guess? I hope that's what offended you, because if it isn't… I am not going to make it far in this world without artillery." He genuinely felt bad for yelling at dream, even more seeing her reaction. Again, this was very much unlike him. He usually never cared what others thought much less felt. Why was he so concerned if his yelling offended Dream?

Dream looked at Albedo and said, "It's alright…I'm just not used to hearing loud noises…" Albedo sighed deeply then said, "well… in that case, you really aren't going to like being around me when shit goes down. Let's just say the tools of my trade are very loud. And lethal. Oh… wait a second… I got an idea. Why don't you and me go shooting tomorrow morning? I can set up some targets and we can squeeze off a few mags at the… range… which doesn't exist. Oh shit." Albedo's expression visibly turned depressed as he realized his single favorite place in existence short of places with booze didn't exist. Then he said with a slight smile, "oh fuck it… we will invent the firing range. Maybe I can turn a profit saying I invented the firearm too. Hey… now that I think about it… I can make a killing selling and manufacturing guns…" Albedo then chuckled and said, "killing…." As he chuckled a bit more before saying with a smile, "anyway… come on dream, lets go home." Dream smiled at Albedo and started to walk towards their home again. Albedo kept up with them, still alert of course, but then again… he was always alert, simply because he always was looking for a fight. If someone attacked them now, it would only make him happier. He did however feel concerned about Dream's safety. Something that was again… unusual. Then as they got close to the house, Albedo noticed the still apparent craters and brass casings littering the yard, then Albedo said to Dream, "last night… I asked about old puke green, and well… you didn't answer my question. Why?"

Dream stopped walking, ears down, she didn't know what to say, she had thought about it before but was too afraid. Albedo noticed Dream's expression shift from happy to depressed faster than Rubedo broke the link, so he then said, "Look, I get that she was a terrorizing bully slash nightmare on four legs with slutty fashion, but… you saw what I did to the frankenfucker bushes, if you would have told me, I would have skipped the observation of her and went straight to the juicy bits. And… you would likely not have receive a rock to the head. But, hey, cunts dead now. In fact, now… it might become a past time to throw rocks at her head on the lamp post. Not a single person tried to even stop me from massacring that whore. So, yeah, I answered my own question didn't I? besides… she will never bother anyone again. Unless she ends up in hell. I might feel sorry for Satan then… might…" Albedo actually was hoping she might just end up being reborn as a bioweapons test subject. Similar in idea to a crash test dummy. Except she got to test the effects of things like Ebola and SARS. Albedo grinned at the thought of that being her eternal recurrence.

Dream smiled lightly at Albedo for she now felt a bit better, Albedo noticed this and smiled as he said, "That's better… now, tell you what… next dead pony walking that decides to fuck with you… I might pull a magic trick on them… IE I might reach down their throat and pull a rabbit out of their ass. or you know… I could just knock them out and put a small chunk of radium up their butt pucker. That's sure to irradiate their day." Albedo chuckled a bit at his own brutality… he knew that would take about a month to kill them in the worst way possible. Dream smiled some more, her ears returning to normal their normal position. Albedo then grinned a bit before saying, "I get the feeling you don't talk much because no one listens or cares do they? Well, I do… I am sure Ollie Ball does too, as for people like wishing spunkguzzler, I get the feeling they have abused you a bit too much for me to allow them to live… welp… I guess god called the exterminator… well, here I am. I am Albedo, and I don't take shit from anyone. No… I fix shit. Might as well be my new career. Hey, at least I don't have my U-TIC resume following me here. Trust me, that's a sure fire way to get a one way ticket to the firing squad anyway. And since linking with U-DO has been permanently scratched off my to do list… I guess I need a new to do list. Protecting you and your world are now my only thing to do. That and maybe… just maybe… kill Wilhelm anyway. Though, killing Wilhelm is more a bucket list thing." Dream spoke in a soft tone, "Thank you…It's just going to take me a while to get used to talking again…" Albedo then smiled and said, "Alrighty Dream. Now… why don't you go on inside for now… I have… preparations to make, I noticed something… see that crater there…" Albedo pointed a hoof at one with a odd red rock jutting out of it, then said, "ferrous sulfate. Also known as Iron. Your house is sitting on a geode. Which… is great. Now, I have stuff to do for the rest of the day, do you have coffee? Or better yet, energy drinks?" Dream thought about it for a moment, she never once used energy drinks in her life due to what happened with her youngest brother, Orion. It was like trying to contain Oliver when he's hyper, Albedo noticed her thinking then said, "Ahh don't worry about it… I will just use my convenient magic to make a case of monster energy, anyway, I hope I remember the recipe. Thank… god for MOMO… I actually should thank her for all this information. I actually feel bad abou…wait… WHY DO I FEEL BAD FOR THAT? No… that's… not normal… I never cared how people felt or thought before… why do I care now? Why do I feel remorse? Why do I feel at all? I thought my contact with U-DO erased such petty notions of humanity. Unless… wait. I died, after contacting U-DO… maybe… it cured me?"

Albedo began rambling to himself for a moment before asking Dream, "You… do that… dream thingy right? Kinda like my reverse link only by remote and using dreams… right? Can you… delve into my… no… you can't… I won't do that to you, you can't be allowed to be subject to what… I endured that day…" Dream, after hearing that, knew that she had to help Albedo, Albedo then sighed deeply before his eyes glassed over a bit, remembering all the blood, fire and death of that day… then said, "Do… you know… what U-DO is? Do you know why… I was created? If you knew the truth… you would hate me… you would fear me, you have every reason to. What I did to wishing star I did to countless others, not just for my job… but for pleasure. I got a hard on, killing her like that… it gave me such pleasure to end her in such a way… I learned how to be ruthless as a child… war… perfected me. I kill because it's what I was born to do. I was not born of a woman's womb… I was born on an assembly line. 700 URTV's, 665 were all the same, the last four were individuals, assigned to lead the others. We were the strongest. Inhumanly strong, intelligent and powerful. With dominion over most lower humans, Nigredo, unit 669, he could manipulate anyone to do anything he wanted just by looking them in the eyes, Rubedo, who could control his aging and was lethal with weapons. He was the Red Dragon, the leader as well. his antiwaves were the strongest, he had the power to destroy entire star systems. And… me, Unit 667, I had all of Rubedo's abilities, save Red Dragon and aging, instead… I gained the power of god… immortality. I cannot die. Everyone I loved, everyone I care about. Would die… again… and again. I would live forever, as a weapon. Forever alone. U-DO gave me a way out. I took it. And look where I am now… and…. And unit… 668, Citrine… she, the only living female unit… was my lover at the time… I… abandoned her, I didn't have a choice at first… but in my quest for U-DO… no… that's not right… my quest to die… I left the only woman I loved to die. Alone… I won't let you subject yourself to my nightmares… my nightmares are my own existence. Death… is rest for the soul is it not? Well… my soul is in an eternal prison, shut out from mortality… eternity is my prison, existence my curse. Not even reducing me to a single living cell will kill me. Nothing can. God… couldn't even kill me. After all, I am here aren't I?"

Albedo then walked over to Dream then turned around, deploying his M2's, aiming at the tree line, then said, "at the age of 3, we got our first rifles… we were trained not to protect. We were trained to kill, quickly, efficiently and without remorse or feeling. We were trained in special ops from the day we could barely walk. Drill Instructor Ermey, was my favorite, he was a hard ass. but at least he cared when off duty. He wanted to teach us, not to be weapons… but what he called true marines… truth be told… I don't think he was galaxy federation. He didn't abide by their rules and traditions. He abided by the lost Jerusalem United States Marine Corps traditions. Two words, unknown to every other human in the galaxy, but he drilled into us. Semper Fidelis. Always faithful… but to what? He had honor, tradition, duty and courage. Unlike all the others. But in the end, we were born to kill, and die in battle. No one would even know we ever existed. We were born… to kill god. U-DO Retrovirus. What does that sound like to you? We are U-DO, the manifestation of god's will in the lower domain, antithesis. We.. were created to destroy it. Lotta good that did. We couldn't fight it… one by one they all succumb to the power of the song… and what was left, died or went mad from contact with U-DO, because Rubedo broke the link that kept us stable… alive. He betrayed us… my brother… left us all to die… his cowardice cost the lives of 665 of us, probably even Citrine. Nigredo killed Yuriev… so… yeah. That day… 14 years ago… was the day any last hope died within me. Dream… you aren't looking at a person… you are looking at a monster. A murderer… a weapon, I am no better than the twin machineguns you see attached to my back. I serve the same purpose. Case in point…" Albedo stepped forwards a bit before firing several volleys of rounds into a couple trees, felling them with a loud crunching crash… then said, "I exist… to kill… it does not matter who or what. That… is what I am. I think you deserve to know who you are around after all."

Albedo sat down on the ground, on the verge of a psychotic breakdown… Dream knew that she had to act quickly, so she walked over to Albedo and sat down by him. Albedo didn't notice, much less care, it all came back to him, the day of their deployment… the day he promised Citrine he would come back to her. Not an hour later, he was on a cruiser heading into atmosphere, plasma and particle beams lighting up the sky, killing thousands every minute. The guns on the ground booming like thunderous hurricanes of death. The screams of thousands of dying people. On a doomed world, the day… his life ended. The day… his soul was cast into hell. Dream then slowly touched her horn to his, while it was glowing red. Suddenly Albedo sensed the presence of U-DO waveforms… then began to laugh… before feeling an odd sensation… he didn't notice the shockwave that was created by the blue light of his own horn colliding with hers… then again… at that moment… time stopped. Just like it did… at that moment… when he was infected by the waves.

Dream wanted him to feel better, she wanted him to be okay and not fall into despair like she did the day her mother died. Albedo noticed space around him shifting… the air began to change… everything changed… Albedo had a feeling of what was happening, then said, "You fool… fine… if you so desire your petty compassion… I shall show you… what hell truly is… what war is… come… my hell… awaits…" Dream didn't care about such things, she just wanted to help.

* * *

As the air shifted around her, that all too familiar feeling of being pulled into someone's mind and that song…that song she always heard whenever she's woken up from her nightmares, but this time it was mixed with gunfire and screams of insanity. As everything changed to a long hallway with grated floors and red lighting above her along with air raid sirens. Dream looked around getting a feel for what kind of hell she needed up in this time, she found that it was similar to her own that she carries within her, but before she could dwell on it she heard what sounded like talking coming from the end of the hallway, "…..Open Spiritual Link, all URTV'S match your individual waveforms to mine…" Dream walked towards where the voice was coming from, but also alert of her surroundings. As she neared the end of the hallway the song was getting louder, but to her it was a calming sound. As she exited the hallway, she noticed a large open octagonal room, with a hole in the middle. The letters on the wall read, "Chamber A-01", there was a guide rail around the hole, surrounding it were children in the same uniform Albedo wore, except these weren't ponies, they were humans. One had black hair, to the right of that one was a red haired one, with a white haired one clinging on to him in terror. Suddenly, the room started to glow a bright red color, as a ring of blue light formed around the group, basically creating a barrier around the hole.

As Dream walked into the room, several red projectiles hit the blue barrier, heating the room immensely. Once Dream was all the way in, her horn started to glow a bright red, the song that kept her calm over the years became louder and more stable, the others were unaware of her, until suddenly a wave hit the barrier, then hundreds began to flow out, as the barrier shifted from blue to red… causing all of them to react… suddenly, the non-existent pony was visible to everyone. The anti-wave barrier had inversed its polarity. Suddenly, the red haired one screamed in pain as he shifted his appearance, trading the uniform for a more casual outfit, with two guns at his hips… the black haired one got older and was now wearing a very expensive looking suit, also terrified. Albedo too shifted, except… back into his pony form… Albedo was the first to speak… or scream in anger instead, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! THIS IS MY FUCKING NIGHTMARE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, WHY AM I A FUCKING UNICORN HERE?! Oh… dear god above… what… have you done? Dream… what… have… you… done?" Dream spoke for the first time since arriving, "My job, Albedo…this is what I do. I help those who are in dire need…" Albedo then looked up as the sky shifted from the rain soaked night to a rainbow of colors… Albedo then realized what she just did, the Zohar had awakened… the song was now… complete?, Albedo then for the first time ever was truly afraid of U-DO for once… then he screamed, "CUT THE FUCKING LINK! If there ever was a time where I would give you permission Rubedo… FUCKING CUT THE LINK! If you don't… the waves… I don't know what will happen… its… oh… Christ." As the waves increased in number exponentially, gnosis began phasing into the sky above, whereas the waves were no longer colliding with the barrier, instead… they were merging with it. The waves began cascading into the barrier… before a massive column of red light shot out from the hole… arcing into the sky as the entire planet shook. Albedo then said, "Oh… dear god… what… is happening… U-DO… is awakening?"

Rubedo then shook himself back into awareness before saying in anger, "What the hell is this?! This… isn't the normal dream I have… Albedo? is that… you?" Albedo then said sarcastically, "Oh spare me the trite lines like, your still alive… OF FUCKING COURSE I AM! Define alive though? I got fucking hooves and a horn… but… I am improvising here… wait… how the fuck… RUBEDO?! Say something you wouldn't have known on Miltia!" Nigredo then said, "Get Yuriev out of me!" Rubedo then glanced at Nigredo then at Albedo then said, "Uhh… pretty sure that's something he never said in his life… dude… what the fuck… you… died… and now you come back to haunt my dreams as a fucking… unicorn? What the fuck is wrong with this picture? Did… Shion put something in my coffee? I mean, she one time mixed up sedatives with stimulants… but… god damn…" Albedo then deployed his ECS and said, "Look, Rubedo… I would love to play 20 motherfucking questions… but I kinda want to survive this dive and all… so, pistols… double time. What… are the standards doing?" one by one the standards began to fade out, each one saying, "Home… a new home… thank you… Albedo…" Albedo then looked at Rubedo and said, "I don't like the sound of that Rubedo… those assholes better not be coming to where I am… Rubedo… umm… so, now would be a great time to…" Rubedo finished his sentence, "Leave? Yeah… way ahead of you bro… let's get the fuck outta here! Wait… who the fuck is that? Why is she radiating U-DO waves? Somehow she has more of it than this thing…" Albedo then said offhandedly, "Oh… she's… I… don't know anymore… her name is Dream Writer, might as well be Abel now…" Albedo then noticed a few crazies coming in from the other entry way, realians… all chittering and twitching crazy… Dream saw the crazies walk in and reared her head back while quoting Gandalf, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Rubedo said quickly, "Did she just quote Gandalf the grey? OH FUCK!"

A beam of red energy came out of Dreams horn and hit the crazies with such power that they became paint on the wall. Albedo then looked at her in shock… then said, "Sweet fucking Jesus… she just popped those combat realians like a balloon of hot chunky soup. God damn… even with these twin 50s I feel inadequate…" Rubedo then replied, "Yeah… same here. Enough… staring, Nigredo, grab that rifle and lets go…" Albedo then said in amusement, "Well, this turned from nightmare into possibly wet dream. Fucking glorious. Now, hows about we get off this planet? Hey… we are close to Labyrinthos remember?" Rubedo nodded and asked, "yeah… why? What could we possibly hope to do there?" Albedo then looked at dream before saying, "yeah… remember crazy old bastard with the giant mech? I think… we should jack that…" Rubedo looked at Albedo for a moment then said, "That's… crazy…" Dream then said in her soft voice, "Well, unfortunately for us, I like crazy." Which elicited a glance from Rubedo at Albedo, who said, "don't get any ideas pipsqueak…" Rubedo then commented, "Yeah… then why are you so defensive?" Albedo sighed and aimed his M2's at Rubedo and said, "well, tell you what… talk to the 50s… didn't think so… let's move! Crazies are gonna be everywhere… probably URTV's who fell to the song as well. U-TIC assclaps are all over the place. Plus the crazies are armed with everything from plungers to mounted artillery…" Albedo then began walking to the other side and the exit. As Rubedo and Nigredo followed. Dream walked towards Albedo with a soft smile on her face, As Albedo walked down the hallway he said, "Dream… if you see… well… anyone that isn't us… kill on sight. Seriously I don't want you getting fragged by a Realian who is screaming gibberish about fish frogs…" Albedo walked with his new… odd fire team outside and noticed all hell was breaking loose… as usual. Albedo then took a deep breath and said, "AHH GOOD MORNING MILTIA! GOD DAMN I LOVE THE SMELL OF NAPALM IN THE MORNING!" as he unloaded on a large group of nutbags below with his dual linked 50 cal's splattering their guts and brains all over the shattered concrete. Only to notice two U-TIC AMWS moving closer, he then said, "alright… mechs… lovely. But, Ma Duece never fails…" As he unloaded on the one on the left with the heavy machineguns, causing it to stagger backwards as the high caliber armor piercing rounds slammed into its hull. Sparks and metal flew off of it as he arced upwards towards its cockpit, causing it to tumble to the ground, twitching slightly.

Dream on the other hand stared down the one on the right with such fury that it brought its own gun to its head and shot itself effectively killing it's pilot. To which Albedo said, "Holy… god… yeah remind me never to piss you off." Nigredo gasped as he saw what she did, whilst Rubedo said, "Did… she just make him kill himself?" Albedo then said with a chuckle, "Yeah… fucking ponies… they are all cute and shit until this happens. Word to the wise… ponies are evil…" Albedo then shrugged and walked forwards, the large skyscraping symbol of scientific oppression that was labyrinthos was dead ahead about half a kilometer away. Dream on the other hand was on full alert, all that time training alongside her brother Megatronus was starting to pay off. Albedo looked up as a loud explosion echoed through the city to see a galaxy federation cruiser exploding as it crashed into a skyscraper. Albedo then said, "God… that's… gotta hurt. Anyway, let's not linger here… see those ghost thingies… yeah… don't let em close… we gotta move… double time it!" As Albedo ran in the direction of Labyrinthos. Dream followed after Albedo, surprisingly keeping pace with him and the others, Albedo reached the Entry to Labyrinthos, there was just one problem… the Issachar was right in front. Albedo looked up at the massive and admittedly ugly ES and ducked behind a busted van, then said quietly, "Well… shit… that's Pelligri… her mech may look shitty… but she will fuck us up righteously if she sees us. Any ideas?" Rubedo then said, "Wait… aren't you immortal? Why don't you take her out?" Albedo then said, "sure… I am immortal… but I don't think two browning M2's are gonna even fuck up her paint job, I don't have the abilities Dream does. And even then, She cannot hope to combat a fucking ES. We… need something else. We need…" Nigredo then said, "Well, the Ormus ES's usually have one glaring weak point. That head of theirs. But… like you said, even 50 cal isn't gonna work. Albedo, are you sure you don't have bigger artillery?"

Albedo groaned and said, "I don't understand you Nigredo… I don't just walk around carrying fucking artillery, in fact, I usually don't use guns at all. I only bring a rifle, in case my missions fail. My preferred weapon is my mind and knife. I torture my enemies, not kill em quick and efficient. Jesus… Rubedo, do you think that I would be in my own goddamned dive with a fuckton of artillery? No… Dream did a dive into me… not the other way around. I literally came with what I am wearing. So, we have to sneak around that cunt. Unless you have a better idea? Like you know… get stepped on?" Suddenly a loud crack was heard. The ES then staggered before falling onto the ground, knocking everyone off their feet. As Albedo got up, he walked over to it, its head was tilted to the right, blood was splattered inside the cockpit. As he looked inside he noticed Pelligri, or rather, her body minus its head. He then reached inside and took her staff before saying, "right… Rubedo, you know how some dives work right? Take the fucking mech. This oughta be fucking hilarious when her mech disappears from the Prodigium." Rubedo did just that, phasing it into his space compression unit as Albedo sighed before looking for what could have managed such a shot… he didn't see anything. So he said, "alright… that works… let's get inside. Watch out though, there are Series 27 Asura's inside, they are mean and tough fucks… with blade arms." Albedo then walked into the building only to see Shion walking out of it, her surprise was evident. She then said, "why are my dreams so fucked up lately… first KOS-MOS with a dick… and now this…" Albedo then said, "wait… KOS-MOS is a herm? Why the fuck didn't ma peche have that info? I would have skipped the Y-DATA and… uhh nevermind…" Rubedo looked at Albedo and said, "you sick fucker… really? REALLY ALBEDO?!" Shion then asked, "wait… you guys are… really here? Oh not again… damnit, who fucked up the dive this time?" Albedo pointed his hoof at Dream then said, "she did… grab the giant fist gun and lets go." Shion then asked, "wait… what? We are going back in that hellhole?" Albedo smiled and said, "proto omega has a full fucking cabin inside, I can fit all you goody two shoes in there and still have room for Rubedo's gun collection. That's saying a lot. So… yes… we are jacking the Zohar and Proto Omega… why?" Shion gasped and said, "Oh… fucking… why the fuck are we standing here?! Let's go, if we do this we can get the Zohar back!" Albedo then said, "Holy fucking shit she's right… I didn't think of that. Welp, let's start lootin… I remember something about a competitor to KOS-MOS being developed here by… oh right you don't know… Kevin is working with Wilhelm, kinda like that blue suited asshole, Virgil… yeah long story… let's move!" the group of now 5 people moved into the building. Albedo didn't realize it yet, but he had amassed a bigger group than the one that attacked the song of Nephillim. This was starting to show something he never knew he had. Leadership. As they entered they noticed a rather pissed off U-TIC soldier. Then, his head tilted back as its contents were ejected out the back of it. Albedo looked behind him and said, "I think… someone is covering us… I don't know… but I know sniper when I see i…." Albedo paused, not even breathing, then said, "No… she can't be… Nigredo, do me a fuckin favor… you iced Yuriev, were gonna clap Rubedo, hold here and get my fucking girlfriend to us… if she doesn't make it you don't come back… understood… Nigredo?" Nigredo nodded and said, "Even I thought she was dead… I won't let her die again Albedo… I promise."

Albedo then said, "Shion, Rubedo, you're with me, we gotta secure Mizrahi's lab, that… T-ELOS project is in there. Wilhelm was stupid enough to leave her up there thinking no one would find her, we are gonna steal her. Dream, provide cover for Nigredo if he needs it, otherwise, get that fucking lockdown for the lower levels open. When Citrine gets here, hold position unless it gets too hot, gnosis are inbound too. If you make contact with them, DO NOT engage, retreat into the lower levels, we will catch up with you. This Is possibly the only chance we all have to set things straight. This… fucked up dive, can change everything. fuck Wilhelm's plans to hell and back. We can stop this cycle of eternal Recurrence and the gnosis here and now. So, Rubedo, are you with me for once?"

Rubedo chuckled as he twirled his guns and said, "HELL YEAH! Let's do this…" Albedo smiled and said, "It's good to have my coward brother grow a pair for once. And… well, it's good to not be trying to kill each other again too. Let's go before this turns into a chick flick." With that, Albedo and Rubedo, with Shion moved towards the elevator at the east end.

Meanwhile up in one of the watchtowers outside sat a lone sniper, one that everyone down below thought to be dead and her name is Citrine. For she was one pissed off sniper, and when a sniper is pissed people die by either comedic or brutal effect. However for Citrine, this was her way of saying she's not dead, that she's alive and that she's here to stay. As she was popping heads left and right providing cover for her family, Shion and the cute pony, she noticed Nigredo coming out looking for something, she knew that he was looking for her. Citrine then muttered something under her breath, "Well, it looks like it's time for this sniper to come out of the shadows and back into the light… I hope Albedo's still alive… god only knows how much I've missed him… after all…" She got up and made her way down from the watchtower as she continued, "They all thought I was dead… no, I was supposed to help Albedo if he were to ever go dark since I'm the only one he would listen too..." Once she made it down the watch tower, she stayed in the shadows a bit longer waiting for Nigredo to come closer. Citrine wanted to surprise her younger brother, she missed him, Rubedo and most of all Albedo. Nigredo noticed a few goblin class gnosis dropping into the courtyard as U-TIC and Federation soldiers who already were at a cease fire then opened fire on the obvious alien monster, Nigredo decided that given what was happening, he might as well save them from staying dead forever, he ran over to them and said, "Cease fire, weapons won't work… follow me!" on U-TIC soldier yelled, "WHAT ARE THESE NIGHTMARES?" Nigredo then said, "Gnosis, trust me, We are bugging out via labyrinthos' underground launch facility, come on! I don't care if you guys were enemies or not, aliens change that!" A federation marine then said, "Ah… yes sir… wait. Your… a URTV? Holy fuck man… we are gonna make it after all, hey U-TIC guys… come on, let's get out alive here… I doubt you signed up for aliens and bullshit… I sure as fuck didn't. hey, Tillman, is that AMWS ready or not?"

The corporal responded, "No… its toast, we had best hope that Federation spec ops weapon is telling the truth then. Hell of it is, I don't care anymore." The group quickly fell in with Nigredo as he ran over to where Citrine was, he noticed her firing at a crazy while he was talking, then when he got to the door he said, "Citrine, come on, we are leav… what the hell is that?!" Suddenly a large mech flew in with a girl strapped to it, then landed in the front door area, before saying, "hey, wasn't that girl with glasses with you? Shion right?" Nigredo then said, "uhh… yes? How would you know?" the girl then said, "well, their ship is in a cave in the mountain… the… what was it… Elsa right? Green ship?" Nigredo looked at her and said, "How the fuck? Oh never mind… this day isn't fucked enough is it?" Citrine then walked out of shadows and hugged her younger brother from behind, Nigredo then said, "my god… it's so good to see you. But uhh, gnosis and all, let's get inside, the pony is hotwiring the bulkhead to open, also, good shot on Pelligri, that bitch so needed to die." Citrine let go of Nigredo and said, "You have no idea how boring it is back on Zavarov…my god…dumbasses didn't bother to look in the logs for their actual orders… I was supposed to be let out when shit calmed the fuck down… but no…I was really close to just popping their heads open with my sniper rifle." Nigredo entered the building with the much larger group of misfits and asked, "Citrine, how many rounds you got for the gauss rifle?" Citrine checked and said, "About 500." Nigredo then said, "Right, those sniper rifles used to be mounted machine guns… good tweaking, Rubedo would be proud. Now let's go. No doubt, Albedo and Rubedo are already carving their way through the upper floors."

Meanwhile, Albedo was on the top floor, expecting to clear it of hostiles, but someone already came through here… Albedo then walked over to Kevin's lab, then entered it, he still had the codes from MOMO, he only hoped they were still valid, as he entered them into the computer the wall opened, revealing a larger lab area. Rubedo then said, "wow… shits getting serious here…" Albedo then said, "you have no idea Rubedo…" Albedo then entered the main area and said, "alright, you got a connection gear, pop the pins… without kev-o pulling her strings, she's like a rebellious teen version of KOS-MOS…" right as Rubedo began to open the pod he heard a loud explosion, followed by gunfire, just like the guns he used, and the same patterns. Rubedo then said while Albedo looked at him questioningly, "uhh.. is there two of me here?" Albedo replied, "who the fuck cares… get that pod open…" Rubedo then finished the input as he heard what sounded like Shion Screaming, even though she was standing right next to him. Suddenly the pod opened and the screaming stopped, replaced by silence. As the woman jumped out of the pod she said, "what the fuck? Who the fuck ar… Rubedo? Shion? What in god's name is that?" Albedo then said, "Albedo. unicorn mode. Its… long story, hey, Kev-o isn't here to give you orders is he?" T-ELOS then said with a grin, "oh… my god… there is a god… thank you… thank you so fucking much… I love you so much I could suck you off right here…" suddenly a man in a red cloak showed up and asked, "what… the hell is this? What are you… doing… Shi..on… weren't you… just in the other… room? Oh no… oh… no… that's not…" T-ELOS interrupted him by saying, "OH? ASSHOLE! Right, you… you fucking pretty boy faggot… I bet you could suck a golfball through a garden hose after sucking Wilhelm's dick so long… so, now that I am FREE! I think… I am gonna take revenge for myself…" T-ELOS then unloaded a hailstorm of plasma and bullets into him before grabbing him by the neck and punching him in the face, breaking his jaw, then said, "AND MY SISTER!" Then punched through his abdomen, grasping his spine. Then she said with an evil grin, "And… most importantly, mom… you betrayed her, you killed yourself for that power and ugly cloak, all so you could hit the big reset button and live out your little fantasy of eternal recurrence. Not once did you think… maybe you could save the world… you created us to save the world… not brutally murder it and make it go through this hell for eternity… over and fucking over again! Allen loves Shion, he would die for her if needed. But he has a fucking brain… and morals. He would never give up his humanity to betray us all! You… die now!"

As she ripped his spine out along with his head, causing Albedo to cheer as she threw his head on the ground and crushed it with her boot. Then she said, "Trust me mom, he's not good enough for you. Now… I got shit to do… I got a world to fix… a billion years of memories… and it all comes to this one moment… the moment where I say… I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! Kosy… this is for you sis…" as T-ELOS said whilst charging her PT cannon, "Don't worry, I will catch up with you, Rubedo, keep the connection gear's locator on. You might encounter Voyager along the way. As for Virgil, he's with me. Right Virge?" Suddenly the blue testament appeared and said, "It's about goddamned time! Lets go, I secured Feb when they arrived… the U-DO awakening was a fucking signal flare for sure. Albedo, Save Cecily and Cathe. Please… I am shedding my power as a testament… I don't want it anymore. I don't need it. T-ELOS, let's go… lets finish the fight!" T-ELOS then said, Alright… it's gonna be loud. You three go on… get outta here. You better have an escape plan soon. I don't plan on dying in this dive." Albedo nodded and said, "maam, yes maam." As he turned around and said "Let's go, exfil is waiting." The group then headed for the elevator.

T-ELOS then fired the PT cannon, blowing over 3 quarters of the east side of labyrinthos apart, right then an elevator fell into the lab. It opened revealing a man, Joachim Mizrahi, who had a look of utter shock, then said, "Wait… this… isn't… alright… I hope you two have a plan… MOMO is already away, so, let's go. I guess god heard my prayers after all." The group then used the destroyed parts of the building to slide down to a lower level. T-ELOS had a target in mind, the control system for the Song of Nephillim, she already noticed where the other group was massing, they were gonna take the Zohar. So, she wanted to give one final fuck you to Wilhelm. As they quite literally dropped in, she found Richard and Hermann covering patriarch Sergius. Before the trio could react, T-ELOS put a round between their eyes and started working on the terminal.

Albedo on the other hand had finally reached the lift and was heading down when the lights dimmed, a massive explosion echoing through the building. Rubedo then asked, "So… this… pony right… did all this? By accident?" Albedo said, "I don't know if she even knows… but I doubt this was an accident, even if she didn't know what she was doing. You saw how she resonates with U-DO. She's the exact opposite of us."

Meanwhile, Nigredo was holding position in the main access hall while more and more gnosis were converging, they would have to evacuate through the restricted access tunnel. While Dream managed to get the door open for them and turned around to see a small group of Gnosis coming right the group, she was about to use her magic when her horn discharged something that made the ghost like aliens to become physically there. Nigredo then yelled, "Cut em down… suppressive fire! When they are physical, you can shoot. Kill those alien fuckers!" as he said that, the assorted group of marines and terrorists opened fire in unison, mowing down the ever encroaching horde of gnosis, as Nigredo watched Citrine… as she took out 15 of em in one burst, one soldier said, "HOLY! That… yeah, snipers are fucking scary…" Nigredo then said, "well you clearly haven't seen me with a shotgun. Speaking of which, what are you gonna do with that thing other than break your shoulder? Give me that!" the soldier gave him the shotgun and said, "I dunno if this is a trade up or down…" as he took Nigredo's spec ops rifle, Nigredo then fired at one group, splattering about 30 of them in one shot, he loved 8 Gauge shotguns. As he chambered another shell, he aimed at a group of manticores… then fired, the result was the same as when you drop a bunch of sodium pellets in a pool, the group continued to hold the line until something odd happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, T-ELOS had finished hacking through the system and gained root access to the song of Nephillim, then asked Dr. Mizrahi to upload something on a disk, Mizrahi said, "What… is this?" T-ELOS said, "It's my letter of resignation to Wilhelm… upload and execute!" Mizrahi then said, "I don't even wanna know what the system is going to do when this activates… just so you know, the song is an amplifier for an audio wave spectrum… I don't think It's supposed to be used as a PA system." T-ELOS giggled and said, "It's some songs asshat… now shove that mixtape in there goddamnit!" As Mizrahi did just that he said, "that's… even worse… if you put something like a seraphim sister's concert through that things amplifiers and systems… the whole universe might just commit suicide…" T-ELOS then said, "Yeah no… I would commit seppuku if I listened to that horseshit… no… besides, I like sabotaging Wilhelms plans… keyword… sabotage. KICK IT!" suddenly the song emitted a much louder and more aggressive song… causing the gnosis to explode… violently… the whole planet began to shake in time with the beat. As T-ELOS said, "yep… and there's more songs on there… lets go… we gotta meet up with Albedo and the other horsemen… time to blow this sausage festival" Virgil then said, "Knowing you, you might just blow a sausage festival…" T-ELOS then said as she ran out of the area with the group, "you forgot about admittance asshole… I don't do free favors douchebag!" as they headed to the main access hall.

Nigredo then noticed the song was… now even better… he said, "Okay… that's… one way to shut up that song… on the other hand… I doubt Wilhelm is gonna react to this kindly… oh god… is that… metal?" suddenly the roof exploded as a woman with silver hair and two giant triple Gatling guns landed with a flourish, before emitting a Hilbert wave. All the gnosis materialized as she unloaded unto them a wall of 12x45 mm wall of death… she was laughing as the entire group joined in… suddenly a volley of missiles slammed into a minotaur class outside as a motorcycle plowed through a horde of gnosis, KOS-MOS was here. Nigredo then said, "yeah… this just turned into one of those transformers movies Rubedo loves…" as the gnosis caved before the unstoppable onslaught of bullets, magic beams and gauss rounds, a ship came in overhead, firing particle cannons at the encroaching horde.

Albedo could feel the commotion below as the elevator stopped, he and Rubedo walked out of the lift with Shion. What they saw was beyond belief… the Elsa was providing close air support for what was beginning to look like some kind of last stand in an old action flick… the soundtrack from his house was definitely setting the mood. Albedo then asked T-ELOS, "how did you make my house do that… I didn't know it could play MP3's too… this kicks ass!" as he unloaded into the group of gnosis with his Browning M2's the chatter of gunfire ripping through gnosis gave him the mother of all boners to be sure… but he was having too much fun to care. As the group fell back into the facility a voice was heard over the comms, "alright assholes… we are bugging out… KOS-MOS get your ass back up here… I don't give a shit if your sister is there or not, you can meet up with her later… this space time is falling apart… I so do not get paid enough for this shit…" Rubedo then screamed, "FUCK IT, I am giving you 40 fucking million credits if you shut the fuck up Matthews!"

Albedo then heard the next song and said, "goddamned right!" as he laughed, KOS-MOS hugged T-ELOS and said, "don't… leave me again… please." T-ELOS said, "I won't sis… but we gotta make it outta here… it aint gonna be easy… she's set it all in motion… now go… get out of here Kosy…" with that KOS-MOS left and the group entered the lift leading down into the containment zone. Albedo said to everyone, "Yep… this is now my best wet dream ever… I will never forget this day as long as I live…" as the lift began to descend…  
Albedo then noticed Citrine and hugged her tightly, nearly falling off the lift in doing so. Citrine hugged him back and asked, "Why are you a cute pony, Albedo?" Albedo then said with the song, "Because I got the touch!... goddamned right! Not even true death can stop my awesome ego… honey, I missed you so fucking much and… I might have a new GF… but hey… I got a lot going on… dude… I missed you. We gotta get out of here… I promise when this is over, I will find a way home my love." Rubedo then asked, "Wait… what? You and… Citrine are a… thing?" Albedo then said with a bit of animosity, "You don't truly think your little betrayal here was the real cause for my actions do you now Rubedo? No… when that happened, I heard Citrine was dead… that's when I truly lost it… I know why you broke the link you fucker… you did the right thing… but I am good at manipulation… remember? I played you like a fucking fiddle…"

Citrine then said, "Ahh, I wasn't dead… I've been kind of stuck on Zavarov this whole time…dumbasses didn't get their orders to let me go…" which caused Albedo's eye to twitch a bit… then he slowly turned his head to Nigredo, his horn now glowing a blinding blue color as he screamed, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! You shot Yuriev…. Before he could give the one order… the one order that was to fix all of this shit! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Albedo didn't even process anything but his blood boiling as he leapt onto Nigredo, taking himself and Nigredo clean off the lift, in free fall… Albedo punched Nigredo mercilessly with his hooves, before kicking him in the groin several times, trying to make damned sure he would break Albedo's fall, instead, Nigredo managed to grab onto a rail for a split second before knocking both of them apart for a moment… just enough to end up on the other end… as Albedo tried desperately to aim his M2's at him… firing the whole way… as Albedo finally managed to get a shot he hit something, one shot hit Nigredo in the leg as Albedo and Nigredo slammed Albedo first into the ground at the bottom of the lift shaft… Dream then used her magic to bring both of them back up onto the lift, she put Albedo in Citrine's arms so she can calm Albedo down. Albedo then began crying uncontrollably while screaming random curses at Nigredo, he couldn't believe it… Nigredo was the one responsible for everything… all because he couldn't keep it together… Albedo then finally regained his composure before saying, "I am going to own your ass… you…. Fucking… asshole… just… not today. Your dead to me you fucker…"

As the lift came to a stop at the bottom, Albedo finally said, "We… might as well keep moving." Nigredo then said, "How could I have known? He betrayed us… remember?" Albedo then spat back, "And you betrayed the only one in existence who could keep me sane… you fucking bastard! Rubedo was one thing… but you… you…. I will kill you… I will fucking rip your guts out and ejaculate into your fucking lungs you son of a bitch!" Nigredo just sighed before saying, "I am sure you will come to your senses eventually…" Rubedo then said, "Wait… I don't… oh fuck it… both of you need to grow the fuck up… now… Albedo if you can manage to put your grudge on hold… we gotta move… the universe we are in is collapsing." Citrine then started to rub Albedo's hair trying to calm him down as she spoke, "The important thing is that I'm here now… There's a saying for us snipers, we are never gone for long for we blend in with the shadows and come to light when needed. I kept tabs on you all as best I could…I tried to get messages out to let you all know that I was still alive and where I was…" Albedo then said, "Yeah… and when we are done here… I will be on a planet full of ponies, and you won't…. I may never see you again… but you know what they say about us marines… we don't die… we just go back to hell and regroup." One marine then chimed in and said, "And give Satan a kick in the balls on the way out… OOH RAH!" the others reciprocated as Albedo then said, "Nigredo… I may never forgive you for this… but there's no point in pushing it… what's done is done… don't you ever do something that stupid again." Nigredo nodded and said, "I won't… If I would have known, I would have made him issue the order before I blew his lying brain all over his desk… I promise… I won't let it happen again."

With that, Albedo then tried to worm his way out of Citrine's arms, but she wasn't letting go… Albedo then asked, "umm, Honey… I kinda have to kill shit if we are gonna escape alive…" Citrine then said, "But you are so soft, fluffy and cute…and goddamnit I missed you…" Albedo then interjected and said, "And I need a copilot… so… we can kiss when we are safe in the Proto Omega's cockpit… but until then… we are in very serious danger here… if things were peaceful, I would fu…. I mean… oh fuck it never mind… lets go kill shit please?" Citrine sighed and let Albedo go while saying, "Fine…" Albedo then turned around and hugged her tightly while kissing her… which caused Citrine to gasp and kiss him back, but then… someone interrupted, "How… nice… a family reunion… and a formerly dead URTV… now a horse… and another horse… and a rouge Android… I love this. You all think you can just… throw away all our plans that easily? I remember that Citrine was supposed to serve daddy and die like a good little pocket pussy at the hands of your brother… not end up kissing you… I made damned sure you two would never meet again. So… who do I owe the pleasure? Hmm?" Albedo moved away from Citrine and turned to face Voyager… his body now radiating with a violet glow… then, he emitted a surge wave backwards, as the lift doors were closing… this just became his fight. As the doors closed, Voyager laughed and said, "oh how fucking cute… the URTV forgot how to leave the stage… then came back as a cute fluffball… well, I am gonna enjoy killing you. Then, you will become the testament you were supposed to…" Albedo however laughed and said, " yeah no… I want to live now… I want to fight for my family and friends… and you? You insignificant spec… you are just a schmear on the sports page to me you slimy gut sucking intestinal parasite… let's not forget who has gazed upon the face of god…. You haven't… in fact, that power you have… was given to you because you were too stupid to use anything but brute force." Voyager then smiled a bit, his glowing red eyes as demonic as ever.

Albedo then noticed the others behind him, the door was transparent.. so they would have front row tickets to the show. Albedo then said, "So, Testament… tell me, seeing as you draw all your power from the Zohar… which I plan on stealing… tell me. What happens when you combine ethers with willpower? Then… add something even stronger? Like… say… magic?" Voyager laughed as Albedo continued, "don't you know how the song of Nephillim is encoded? Red, green and blue? Body, mind, spirit… think about that…. You have body, most have mind… I have all fucking three… and a lot of them… you are nothing before my power… so, enough talk… I want to watch you die…" Voyager then tried to attack Albedo, something that would erase normal beings from existence… didn't work on him… it just impacted a barrier around him. Albedo's horn began to glow a bright blue… then shifted to green, then finally a bright overpowering red as the very air around him ignited… the entire loading area was now lit up like a sun… as the walls began to melt from the sheer heat. Albedo then channeled his power, all of it into his horn…. Focusing all of it into a single infinitely small point… compressing it, amplifying it… just as his horn was designed to do. He channeled all of it into what was about to be the biggest thing he had ever pulled. Voyager suddenly looked even more pale, as his shield was stripped away by the sheer power, the waves of U-DO resonating within Albedo began to warp the very environment… Albedo laughed hysterically at the sheer power he was just flaunting before he said, "that's right… I have ascended you pathetic mortal… I am the Alpha and the omega of perfect consciousness… NOW DIE!"

As Albedo discharged all the energy at Voyager… the room lit up with the light of a thousand suns… as the entire world seemed to shake… Voyager tried to absorb the energy at first, but it was so overpowering that it overloaded him… causing him to scream in agony… Albedo however just cranked up the power to absurd levels… superheating the chamber to ungodly levels… Scream as he might, voyager's voice wouldn't carry as he was disintegrated at the subatomic level… the resulting detonation bowed out the door to the elevator, causing it to fall forwards as rubble fell from what used to be the ceiling… melted and charred. The sky was visible, Albedo had destroyed the building above them with such force that debris was raining down all over the city the entire loading zone was a crater, with the walkway still glowing red, all that was left was the access route to the Zohar containment area. Which was glowing a bright red color. All that was left of voyager however was a blood soaked black mask… as Albedo was radiating red fire… and a plume of burning energy emitting from his horn, his mark on his left side glowing a bright green, whilst the gem on the Zohar part of the mark was glowing a bright blue.

Albedo then turned to face the group, most of them were in shock, as Albedo said, "anyone… who dares fuck with my friends or family is in for a bad time…" Albedo's eyes were glowing a near blinding violet… as the glow subsided and he returned to normal. Nigredo then asked in barely held back fear, "Rubedo… did Albedo just go super saiyan? Or was I just hallucinating that?" Rubedo didn't answer… the soldiers just stared with a universal expression of awe. It didn't take long for Albedo to realize just what he had done… as he looked around him… then looked up, he then said, "Holy… fucking god… what have I done?"

Citrine walked out and said, "You are still cute, Albedo. Nothing will ever change that in my books." Rubedo finally said, "ARE… you crazy? Citrine… Jesus Christ… he just turned Labyrinthos into a goddamned smoldering crater… I mean, what's left of the floor is glowing… this place couldn't be damaged by orbital bombardment… and now it's a crater! Look… look over to your right! That's Proto Merkabah, and they are already detaching the song… I mean… one guy over there is staring in horror taking pictures… no one has ever…. Ever…." Albedo then said loudly, "THAT'S ENOUGH… Rubedo…I get it… your dick isn't big enough nor is your guns… get over it… or become a unicorn… magic is fucking real apparently… and… yeah… that's what it can do… it also makes sandwiches… so… shall we go now? Oh grab that mask Rubedo… Voyager murdered Ziggy's kid… forced him to suicide, all because he wouldn't join as a testament… he needs to see what happened to Eric Weber. And we… need to escape this crumbling dive before we die…" Albedo then walked forwards as he said, "I know I am cute Citrine… Cute…. And Lethal… I love you too." Dream smiled at the two for she didn't mind the thought of sharing as she walked over to the two and booped them both on the nose with her front hooves, Albedo then instantly sneezed… then said, "oh fuck that's right… I am allergic to bullshit. And this place…. Is full of it…" As Albedo asked, "What does boop mean?" To which Dream booped his nose again and said, "That…"

Albedo finished walking down the final stairs to the bridge leading to the Zohar containment area, seeing as he quite literally blew all the corridors away, saving time immeasurably. Albedo then saw Margulis, who was looking up and took several seconds to lower his head enough to see Albedo. then he just sighed and said, "I don't know who you a…. URTV… unicorn? I read your file… but does this ever make things interesting. You just killed two testaments… turned labyrinthos into a crater, basically undone all of Wilhelm's plans… what, are you gonna give me lost Jerusalem too? Might as well, tell you what, Albedo… you give us what we have sought for so long… and I will let you have the Zohar… and that toy Sergius made… you have solved all the other problems. Now… Albedo, first thing… how did you survive? And come back as a uni…. That's oh dear god… never mind…" Albedo walked up to Margulis and said, "well, aren't you perceptive… I was gonna kill you, but… I might let it slide… for now. Ormus eh? If you get them to help Rubedo and their allies take down Wilhelm and the gnosis… might as well keep you alive then." Margulis then said, "but… why? You did, die… and you… aren't the man who did all the worst things for U-TIC… you… really are the Albedo I read about. The one who was supposedly a coward… and… was the most loyal." Albedo then said, "I guess… finding Citrine, friends and a reason to live does that doesn't it Margulis? I didn't care before…. All I sought was true death. But now… I have a reason to live. As for earth? The coordinates are in the Y-DATA, it's that empty star cluster no one can seem to figure out. The planet is there…. Just… not at the same time. Wilhelm holds the key to that… through Zarathustra… take him out…. And you get earth back. But, I want you to do something for me… give Jin your sword… an apology so to speak…" Margulis processed this and asked, "Why? Do me and him need to be allies?"

Albedo then said, "Because… that and honestly… In the end… you two both have the same ideals… just radically different methods. And you're a fucking asshole… now, get out of my way…. Or hell… just follow us. I mean… you do want to make it out of here before it collapses… right?" Margulis sighed then said, "Fine… take the sword… I just…. Hope he will return it…" Albedo then said, "give it to Shion… not me… I am not going back to your world I am afraid." As the group progressed they entered the final containment barrier. Margulis then asked, "so… this is what Wilhelm has done to us all?" Albedo nodded then said, "things… were supposed to be different… but yeah. Now, we need to leave. I don't… know why this is happening… but I have an idea…" Margulis sighed and looked at Shion and said, "Tell Jin, to meet me at the place… he will understand… maybe we can work together again…." Albedo watched the containment door open, revealing the boarding for the Proto Omega as well as the two pods and control system. Albedo then said, "Dream? Can you uhh… help save Cecilia and Catherine… they are… yeah… its bad… I am gonna go get the mech ready… Citrine? Rubedo… you coming?" Rubedo nodded and said, "Hell yeah, how many pilots does this thing take?" Albedo then said, "Minimum, is one, recommended is like… 5 or six, max is however many people you can cram inside… kinda like a clown car… now… Citrine, how do you feel being my copilot in this WMD that flies…" Citrine grinned and said, "I'd love too." Albedo then noticed that there wasn't an elevator… it was kind of missing… burnt in fact. So Albedo looked at the ladder, then upwards… it was a long climb so Albedo decided, he had enough room to try it out… and if he crashed, well, he had idiots to put him back together. So, with a loud crack sound, and a flash of blue light, two wings extended from his ECS… made of plasma and already powerful enough to generate lift, he said, "yeah… funny thing, Rubedo… you didn't say when pigs fly… but when horses fly… watch this shit…" Albedo then increased the thrust to his flight module and gently lifted off the ground, his HUD shifting to a flight mode, right now he was in VTOL mode… as he lifted about 10 feet off the ground he switched it to flight mode, accelerating rapidly as he pulled up and into a roll. he screamed as he nearly ended up in something he didn't notice… a intake turbine. As albedo tried desperately to learn how to fly his body he realized the flight system wasn't exactly taking in to account his shape and biology. humans easily can streamline themselves in the air, horses… cannot. Albedo quickly vectored the thrust to a proper setting as he landed on the boarding gantry… nearly catapulting himself right into the head section of Proto Omega.

He then collapsed the wings into his ECS and sighed before saying to the group, "THAT KICKED ASS! still got bugs to work out though…" as he opened the cockpit hatch… it was indeed a starship bridge inside that fucker. As the rest of the group had finished prep for launch Albedo gestured them inside as he asked, "so… umm, Dream. All this time I had assumed you had an exit plan… now… what exactly is that plan? I mean… we got transport… and the Zohar… among other things… now how the fuck do we get out?" Dream then said, "Once we leave atmosphere and get to a safe distance we will return… I don't know how I know… I just do…" Albedo then asked, "alrighty… what about the others? Especially my family?" Dream spoke again, "They will remember what happened here and I'd recommend that Rubedo and Nigredo go and get Citrine from Zavarov as soon as they can, for I don't want the poor girl to die from boredom and from going crazy…" Albedo then said, "Alright, everyone else here has their own goals once they either return to where they fell asleep or somehow re-exist themselves… but… I need to know, we didn't see a single standard URTV on our way here… my memories state they should have been sprouting up like weeds… as for one… teensy last bit… the Proto Omega and the Zohar… what about it? And T-ELOS here…"

Dream got a sudden headache as she spoke again but her voice was slightly different more echo to it, "T-ELOS and the Proto Omega will be fine… once we return they'll be fine… I… ow… okay this is starting to hurt… T-ELOS will not be under Wilhelms control… she'll act on her own free will… Proto Omega will be with the Kukai Foundation…. As well as the plans for the other three sword ships…" Albedo's expression turned to utter fear as he heard her voice shift and what she said… things she couldn't possibly know about… Albedo then said, "Rubedo… I didn't tell her about the Kukai Foundation… and what other three? Nobody told me shit about there being a Clarent, Joyeuse and Excalibur version of your giant overcompensation issue… one space dick is bad enough… now there's gonna be four? Wait… what the fuck is happening to dream? She… is… oh my god… she's receiving data from U-DO…. Is that even… possible? She should be dead… as in right now… uhh… any second? What the fuck is she?" Dream then spoke again, "The four sacred swords… Clarent belongs to Citrine… Joyeuse belongs to Nigredo… Excalibur belongs to Albedo and Durandal belongs to Rubedo… the four horsemen. Red brings war, White brings conquest, Black brings Famine and Pale brings Death… okay this is starting to hurt…." Albedo then said, "you said that twice now… whatever… this fucked up dive is making you go bonkers in an exceedingly terrifying way… so just gonna label this incident under the never happened list… Citi, did you get the fucking flight controls working?" Citrine then said, "Almost done, hold your horses Albedo."

Albedo then said, "Oh hardy har har… asshole… just get us airborne before Dream starts making her own book of revelations with 100% accuracy please?" Dream then lost her balance as she collapsed since the data that needed to be said has been said, U-DO released its hold on her mind and returned to a passive state in her soul again. Albedo then said to Rubedo, "so… we just got a fucking prophecy from U-DO didn't we?" Rubedo said, "well the waves left as she did a face plant… so I would say yes Albedo… you were right about all your crazy ass bullshit… I wish… you weren't…" Albedo then said, "Did I ever once say I was happy knowing what I did? Jesus fucking Christ… oh right speaking of Jesus… he is named Chaos… he's the kid who wears gloves and shit… yeah… he's the fucking son of god… Yeshua fucking Nazarene… and oh by the… what is the Zohar doing?" Albedo looked down at the Zohar just held in place in the center of the Proto Omega as it began to spiral out of control, just like all the other U-TIC tests… except… Cecily and Cathe were in pods inside the craft… and… it was doing something else… it was beginning to resonate with Shion's pendant… which began glowing. As it progressed it began to cause Albedo to glow red, whereas Rubedo and the others glowed blue… Dream glowed red as well. as Albedo said, "what the fuck is this shit?" Rubedo then said, "Are we gating in? to where?" time began to blur a bit… as Albedo lost consciousness.

* * *

When Albedo awoke, he was where he was sitting previously… Dream was passed out and Oliver seemed to be snoring on the deck… Albedo screamed as loudly as he could, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" as he stood up… then started screaming in semi incoherent rage, "WE WERE SO GODDAMNED CLOSE! FUCKING HELL! NO… .DAMNIT NO! I ALMOST… I…. am so fucked…." Albedo then walked over to Oliver and then noticed, his ammunition was almost depleted… there was severe burns and structural damage on his ECS unit… and the plasma flow conduits for his flight module were burnt out. Albedo then realized, he really was there… then he said, "OLIVER! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP! DREAM NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Oliver jumped awake and rushed to Dream as fast as he can whilst a pony walked up to the house, with blonde hair and blue eyes… Albedo looked at the odd unicorn and asked, "can I help you sir?" the pony then said, "yes… you may… Albedo. URTV 329 reporting for duty. Call me john… I am the one who escaped. Oh god above has life here been awesome… how has the last fifteen was it… years been Albedo? is Rubedo doing alright? Well, before you ended up here…" Albedo looked at him and said, "you… gotta be shitting me. John? The crazy one? Well shit… never mind what I don't give a fuck about… how the fuck you been ya crazy motherfucker?" John then said, "oh I have been fine actually… I got into a few jobs then enlisted in the military… oh right… you wouldn't happen to know where the others went earlier would you? I saw them about… I dunno 10 minutes ago… when I saw you, I figured they were heading to you…" Albedo then did a double take then asked, "others? What others?! How many?" John then said, "oh about 10 or 20… they said that they just got here… of course… I don't know… they all seemed very… clueless. I recommended they go to school, seeing as they are still children and all… are they second generation or something?" Albedo then said, "worse… former KIA… 14 years ago on Miltia… along with all 665 others… excluding you it would seem." John then said with shock, "well… that's… wonderfucked… so… I am guessing that Sakura wasn't lying then…"

Albedo then said, "Yeah no shit… a bunch of dead people walking around clueless WHAT?!" Albedo then froze for a good few seconds before asking, "SAKURA?! That girl's been dead for 16 years… what the actual fuck is she doing here?!" John then asked, "umm… don't tell me it's some quantum ass shit like in those sci fi novels you like…" Albedo then sighed and said, "might as well be Muv-Luv… and I sure as fuck aren't Shirogane… I AM ALBEDO GODDAMNIT! Oh we are so fucked… John… tell you what… meet me at the bar where the doctor is gonna be… we need to get trashed… then maybe… with a few fifths of jack I might start talking…" John then said, "yeah I gotta get back on patrol anyway… you ganking Wishing Star mobilized me to now protect the town from Celestia's terrorists… Megatronus gave the order about an hour ago… I am guessing you are the one thing he doesn't know about yet… if it's what it's looking like… no one knows about us… that gives you… the craziest URTV alive the element of surprise… I really don't think Celestia has any idea just what kind of hell she just jumped in… she's up shit creek without a fucking toothpick. Good luck Albedo… and meet me at the bucket at 2200 tomorrow… sound good?" Albedo then said, "I haven't heard that term in forever… but yeah… sounds dynamite… need guns?" John said in reply, "always… not many things that go boom exist here… so, have me something like that harness ready tomorrow if you can… also, fix yours… it seems… fucked… anyway gotta go…" Albedo saluted as best he could and said, "see you later… Semper Fi…" John nodded as he walked away… Albedo then walked over to Oliver… then said, "get Dream inside… once she's on the couch inside… you are helping me on mess duty… lunch isn't fixing itself, and I am not doing it myself… so come on… besides… its gonna be a while before she wakes up… psionic overload and neurogenic shock… plus contact with U-DO. Yeah… we are on our own for now buddy…"

Oliver then nodded his head, but then realized that he was a bit too small to pick Dream up himself. Albedo then noticed that despite Oliver's abilities, he was still too small, Albedo didn't know if dragons were naturally tiny or if he was just very young… either way Albedo finally said, "okay not the brightest order… I will carry Dream and you get the door?" Oliver nodded and ran towards the door and unlocked it then opened it and held it there for Albedo.

Meanwhile Albedo carried Dream using his magic levitation thingy… as he entered the house, then he put her on the couch and said, "Look Oliver… keep an eye on her… even while we are cooking lunch… she's stable, but neurogenic shock is complicated… much less U-DO… me? I need to sit the fuck down for a bit… I have been through way too much today… also, I think I forgot to get medical attention after falling 20 stories into the bottom of an elevator shaft… don't ask…"

Albedo then said silently to himself, "Well… shit… if the standards are here… more are coming…" Albedo then sat down on the couch and rested for a while… given how his day was going… he needed it. Oliver walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet where Dream keeps some of her wine and brought to bottles out into the Livingroom and set them down on the coffee table. He then went to his spot on the windowsill. Albedo was about to open a bottle when he heard a knock at the door. As Albedo walked over to the door and opened it, there was a female winged one before him… and she had an odd look on her face… Albedo then asked, "can I help you…. Oh why do I even ask… If we don't have a subscription to the newspaper I might as well subscribe…" The woman then said, "Actually… I want my staff back…" Albedo then said, "Uhh… what? I don't think I have a staff… HEY OLIVER, do we have a staff somewhere?" Oliver sighed and tossed a staff that was by his spot over to Albedo not even caring, Albedo caught the staff using his magic and said, "here you go… sorry about the mix up…" the woman then threw it back at him and said, "god damnit… that's not my fucking staff… give me my fucking staff back you asshole…" Albedo then said, "Hey now… let's not get angry here… wait… have I seen this thing somewhere? Oh never mind… anyway, look, do you know where you lost your staff? If so I might be able to find it later…" the woman sighed then tried to walk inside as Albedo stopped her and said, "Hey… this isn't your house ya know… you can't just barge in here like you own the place… now do you want my help or not?" the woman then looked at him and said, "You stole my ES… and my fucking staff without even giving me the common goddamned courtesy of waiting till I was actually dead before taking the stuff… Albedo… where is my goddamned staff…. And the Issachar?" Albedo then sighed deeply and said, "Oh… shit… you're Pelligri aren't you… well, funny thing… your ES… is on the foundation… as is your staff… you can have this one though for now… I guess… also… try to start shit…. I will gut you like I did wishing Star…" Pelligri sighed and said, "Well… shit… fine whatever… I don't want Citrine's staff… I will just find a new weapon. Look, I got nowhere else to go… every one of these ponies thinks I am crazy… can you… help me out here? You seem less kill everyone on sight and more of a person now anyway… so, why not help me?" Albedo then said, "Right… why the fuck not… but… you will report to Oliver and Dream Writer. Not me… understand Lieutenant?"

Pelligri smiled and said, "I do… I always loved the my little pony series… besides… I earned a vacation… now please… let me in…" Albedo then moved to the side and asked, "What's my little pony?" Pelligri groaned loudly and sat down at the table, as Albedo followed, then she said, "tell you what… I don't really think it matters, because you might as well learn on site. Now, be a gentleman and offer me a drink…" Albedo groaned loudly wishing his ECS was functioning properly… then said, "Fine… let's get shitfaced…" Pelligri then said, "what like Richard or like normal sane people?" Albedo laughed as he replied, "no one is drunker than Richard… he wrecked an ES in the hangar and attacked Margulis thinking he was a garden gnome… for god's sake… let's just relax…" Pelligri then said, "welp… I am down with relaxing… so, everyone around town is saying that today will forever be known as the day Wishing Star Fucked up… I am guessing you did that?"

Albedo sighed and said, "Why yes… yes I did… just another dead asshole… so, you ever plan on getting back together with Jin?" Pelligri took a swig of the wine and said, "Fuck…. Fine… fine you asshole… next time… if there is one… I will ask him out… OKAY?" Albedo then said, "Finally… thank you… this is gonna be a long week… isn't it?"

Pelligri then remarked, "best week of my life so far…"

Albedo then said, "Today was better than all 28 years of my life combined honey… by far… let's keep it that way…"  
Pelligri nodded and said, "well, even though you were batshit… we always were good friends… let's keep it that way as well…"

Somewhere in Cantrelot… a small basketball sized metal sphere crashed into a fountain, screaming, "SPAAAACE!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 2

WARING: The following chapter has a lemon scene in it, if you don't like such things, please turn around and go back to the other chapters until the next part is put up. You have been warned and well, more things happen and...QUANTUM?! I told my boyfriend what anything Quantum does to me and what does he do? He puts quantum in our story...again.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Albedo meets the family part 1**_

Albedo was halfway through his bottle of high grade wine when he noticed that Pelligri was already splattered… as usual. Albedo then took another swig as he said to Oliver, "Alright… don't worry about the soon to be passed out terrorist… she's fine. Now, we got lunch to make, plus, I got to get to work on some tech. and I am most definitely gonna need your help for both. Now, front and center, because god damnit, I need to learn how to cook." After a few seconds there was a loud clang as Pelligri slammed face first into the coffee table. Albedo then chuckled and said, "poor girl never could hold her liquor… or anything else for that matter. Oliver? You ready?" Oliver then sighed and said, "As ready as I'll ever be. God help us both if we cause the Sardine Casserole incident again…" Albedo chuckled and said, "god… that sounds amazing… but… wait, do you even know how to cook?" Oliver the said, "Of course I do, I've had to cook whenever Dream passes out like this….besides this isn't the first time she's passed out in this kind of way."

Albedo chuckled and said, "yeah right… I get the feeling you know about as much about cooking as I do… and I am not talking napalm or saren nerve gas either… but hey, at least you know that Dream isn't overexerting herself… god knows, that's what most people think when someone goes from fine and happy to face first in a salad bowl… never mind the girl asking, 'why does the world taste red?'"

Oliver jumped down from his preach, and walked towards the kitchen to get started for he is going to prove that he can actually cook. Albedo followed and asked, "so… uhh, is there a pizza hut nearby? Because… yeah, when none of us feel like cooking… I really want a pizza loaded with cheese." Albedo wouldn't admit it to himself, but he had a feeling that it was going to be takeout anyway, he knew all the cooking skills of an arsonist. Oliver was a dragon on a mission as he started to gather the ingredients for a four cheese, three meat pizza, it was his own recipe that he came up with a the fly one time. Albedo then said as he watched, "well shit… I guess I was wrong… but seriously… are you gonna make that thing entirely by hand? I don't think anyone does that anymore… oh whatever… so, pizza it is?" Oliver nodded his head as he spoke, "Yes, I am going to make this by hand like I've always done." Albedo noticed two things… he hadn't made sauce yet, and it was going to be a mega pizza anyway… probably enough to feed 6 people to the point of exploding… and that huge oven on the left, gave the impression that giant pizzas were a thing here. Something Albedo wasn't about to complain about. Though he did wonder… was it going to be thin or pan… he prayed to god it wasn't going to be deep dish, if it was, it would feed about 50 people. But, if it was…. It would be divine. And given the sheer amount of cheese being brought out… he was leaning towards the biggest Chicago deep dish he had ever seen. Then, finally Albedo said, "so… you ever think about… oh never mind, the logistics of delivery of pizza's like that is a goddamned nightmare. But, uhh, I have never seen any of those cheeses in my life. I know for damned sure not one of them is mozzarella." Oliver was listening to what Albedo said as he started on the dough which was easy for him as he asked, "Hey, could you start making the sauce for me please? Just follow the recipe and you should be fine, besides its step by step with details."

Albedo sighed then grabbed the sticky note and read it, then said, "Are you fucking nuts? Jesus fucking Christ… it's just lunch not a fucking presidential dinner for the whole goddamned Federation Parliament… oh well… go big or go home I guess." As he grabbed a bucket of tomatoes and looked around for what the note called a food processor. Albedo then asked, "so, uhh, where's the giant blender? Or am I supposed to use a lawnmower? That might work too…" Albedo tried desperately not to laugh. Oliver then used his tail to point where the food processor was and said, "Left cabinet underneath the silverware drawer." Albedo saw the cabinet, as well as a giant thing on the counter… he then opened the cabinet and saw a canister labeled "pizza sauce seasonings" with a date on the side… Albedo didn't know the date or even the time, so he ignored it and read the note, which called for 3 and one half cups of it. Albedo then said, "jesus…" as he opened the canister and practically almost sneezed from how potent the spices were. Or more like fresh… he wasn't sure. Albedo then opened the device's lid and saw what looked like a shiny trio of lawnmower blades, except they were curved, and probably sharp enough to cut steel. Albedo then said, "are you sure you don't grind up people with this thing? Because it would make a mess so bad not even NCIS could ID the body… anyway… in goes the tomatoes and this shit…" Albedo dumped in the basket of tomatoes and measured out the spices, wondering just what the hell they were. They looked like nothing he had ever seen before.

As Albedo put the lid on and pressed the button, a loud whirring sound came out before the top flew off… Albedo quickly slammed it back on and said, "Fuck… this thing has a lock on it… almost ended up wearing it" As he found the latch on the side… then he read the note, which said to just put it in… but, the thing had 36 buttons and not one of them was auto. Albedo then said, "uhh… chop, grate, grind or what? Atomize?" Oliver then said, "Chop, Grind and grate. In that exact order." Albedo then said, "oh… great… that's… alright… I mean I had first pressed liquefy… good thing I asked…" As he pressed the button for chop, not having a clue how long to do it… as he released the button, it kept going. For a few more seconds it kept chopping and splattering the inside of the machine before he heard a ding noise. Then he said, "oh for fucks sake… it can tell how long but not what speed?" as he pressed the grind button. Then waited. A louder and more high pitched sound as the thing made even more splatter inside, then dinged again. Albedo then asked, "why grate after grind? Its already a red mist inside…" Oliver then said, "It's for the seasonings, and to help thicken it up. What I don't like thin sauce…" Albedo then said, "yeah no shit… one time I had a pizza from second miltia… it might as well have been a soup… fucking assholes… I paid half my months check on that restaurant…"

Albedo then pressed the grate button… then after a few moments it dinged again. Albedo then lifted off the container and opened it. The sauce smelled better than anything he had ever hoped to see for a lowly pizza. Still, Albedo walked over to Oliver, who indeed was making a giant deep dish pizza. He was doing something incredibly… impressive, he was twirling the dough with his tail. A neat trick for sure, but Albedo then sat down the keg of sauce on the table, then asked, "so… uhh, not for nothing, but surely this pizza isn't for me alone? I am not that g… well maybe I am at this point but still… also… umm, what the hell are those cheeses? They look really good…" Oliver, who was still twirling the pizza dough on his tail, said, "Well, there's Pepper spice, Blue jack, Keglar moz. And polimer jack." Albedo then said, "outstanding… I mean… I don't know what the fuck you just said, but I am sure if I did… I would have owned a pizza chain on Fifth Jerusalem… and Vanderkam would still have his third leg… and at least one of his balls." Oliver then tossed the dough into the air and watched as it landed on the pizza pan. Albedo then said, "you know… your reluctance earlier implied you either didn't want to or didn't know how to cook. No… that's not it… but.. I can cook nerve agents and drugs and other fatal brews easily… I can't cook a cheeseburger. Or anything else. Somehow, I managed to invent a great veggie burger and I don't even know how to make it myself. Now… may I ask… why the fuck would polymers be in cheese? I mean… polymer cheese? Isn't that plastic cheese?" Oliver then cut a slice of Polimer Jack and gave it to Albedo and said, "Try it." Albedo took a bite of it and tasted it, it was like a cross between aged swiss and something he never had before. Then he said, "right… its not plastic… its… really good. Where the fuck have these cheeses been all throughout human history?" Oliver smiled at Albedo as he took the sauce over to the dough and started to spread it, once he was done with the first layer of sauce he then added the cheeses and the meat evenly just like he did with the sauce. When it was to Oliver's satisfaction he then added the final layer of sauce then a couple of sprinkles of cheese to seal the deal. What Albedo saw was mind boggling. A good 5 foot wide pizza, deep dish with multiple layers of cheese, meat and sauce. This would make just about any Italian commit seppuku, as Albedo asked, "alright… you made the galaxie's biggest deep dish pizza. Now what the hell are you gonna do to cook this fucker?"

Oliver grinned and said, "Well, ovens take forever to cook my kind of pizza's, so… stand back and pray that I don't burn the house down." Albedo then backed up, while also using his reserve ammunition in his ECS to manufacture a fire extinguisher, in case it was needed, but Albedo would sooner burn to death than spray that glorious pizza with it. He would only use it if something else caught fire. Albedo then said, "alright… flame on…" Oliver took a deep breath then unleashed his flames onto the pizza making sure that he got all the layers while also trying to control oh far his flames would go. It only took about 2 minutes before the pizza was cooked to Oliver's standards. Albedo however just looked at Oliver and said, "can I get a gene augment for that ability? I mean, I know how it works… it just would save decades of expensive sequencing to make a working aug if I had the genetic blueprint already. Biochemical fire. I love it. Umm… by the way, do you ever like… run out of fuel in those glands?" Oliver looked over at Albedo and said, "If I do it too much then yes I can… after all… I am what is known as the runt of a litter… the smallest… I was never ment to live, but Dream's family took care of me when I was dying, so I stayed… more likely than not I will stay this size all the way into my early adult life…" Albedo then asked, "so, you aren't gonna get bigger? I always thought of dragons as being either those frankenfucker gnosis with the odd patterns, or being really big and red… often misunderstood as monsters but usually ended up being the saviors of the world or some shit. You seem to be neither… so, your small… big hairy ass deal, you just cooked a pizza with the same efficiency as I can cut through a starship's hull with a particle beam. I am certain you could open somebody up even faster if you needed to. Besides… even I can tell you will grow larger, simply because I can see it in your skeletal structure. Trust me, in about I dunno… a few days to maybe months… I don't know how quick your species grows… but you are gonna have the mother of all growth spurts. And it isn't gonna be fun. I saw this one designer child, he was supposed to be really short, when he hit 14, he ended up going from 3 foot 8, to 6 foot 9 in under two years. No bullshit." Oliver smiled at Albedo before going to get the pizza cutter then handing it to Albedo and said, "You should cut it." Albedo looked at the odd sharp disc on a stick and said, "ehh, I got a more fun and accurate way… down to the atomic level. While I was… off doing something… I learned a lot about what magic can do… making half a city into a crater is one… this is pretty much the opposite end of that spectrum." Albedo then lined up by the pizza and concentrated, forming a hair thin grid of blue light he then brought it down onto the pizza, cutting through it with no resistance, then back up as he dissipated the plasma grid. Albedo then said, "look, I probably could cube someone with this… in fact… I think I saw it in an old movie once… one about zombies or some shit. There… perfect cubes of pizza. And I didn't even cut the pan… I almost did though. I am getting used to this magic stuff. Combined with my willpower and already inherent ethers… this shits the bomb… it's like, ethers and willpower don't mix well, but, put both into magic and you get the power of fucking god." Oliver smiled for once he was happy, Albedo then said, "hey, Oliver… I get the feeling you cant use magic… but, I can show you something near that level… I think, have you ever used Ethers before?"

Oliver tilled his head to the side and said, "Not that I've known of…Although… there was this one time where I got really pissed off that it caused an explosion to happen…" Albedo then said, "you have no idea what an Ether is do you? Whatever, when you exploded something, or someone. Not gonna ask, but, did you see weird symbols and then feel really light headed afterwards? Or start bleeding from your nose?" Oliver then said, "Yes, yes and yes… I nearly passed out as a result…" Albedo then said, "well… that's about right… neurogenic shock sucks doesn't it? Well, tell you what… either tonight or tomorrow, I will show you how to use them… and not kill yourself in the process. But first I gotta make some hypos for you, it's not like you can just use them plug and play and all that… learning them is not possible either by normal means. You don't just read a book and use it, you have to… its too complicated to explain when I am fucking starving… get some goddamned plates and by all means… where the fuck is the coke?" Oliver then got the plates down then walked over to the refrigerator and got out a glass bottle that had the name "Nuk-a-cola" Albedo then looked at Oliver and said, "what the hell? What, does random shit from other universes just fall out of the sky?" Oliver then said, "Why yes…yes they do… Like just last week a fucking container nearly crushed me… it was pretty big, about a foot smaller than our garage." Albedo then asked, "uhh, what was in it? That sounds an awful lot like… a portable hangar…" Oliver spoke again, "It had the name Smoke Jaguar on it." Albedo then said, "okay…" As he stared blankly for a moment, then said in a near silent tone, "where is it…." Oliver noticed the look, but despite his better judgment said, "It's just behind the garage…Why?" Albedo then said in a frenzy, "TIMBER WOLF! MINE! MINE! GODDAMNIT ITS MINE!" As he ran out of the kitchen, still holding the pizza cutter, then out the front door… Albedo then ran out to see a barely covered black pod, with a bunch of writing on it, as well as a serial number, as well as the words "Smoke Jaguar" on it in faded letters. Whatever the case, this Mech pod was old… very old. It was rusted in some areas too, Albedo then looked for a release lever or something to open it, he couldn't find one, then he realized something… it was on its side. Albedo could hope to lift this thing upright, and he didn't dare try to rip it open when it was the only thing keeping that mech from falling on its side and possibly breaking something.

Oliver, after having come out of his shock, walked outside to find Albedo only to see him trying to find a way to lift the container up right. As Oliver got closer he said, "Yep, that's the thing that almost squashed me…" Albedo then said with a sigh, "Yeah… these are Clan Drop Pods… basically it's got an omnimech inside, a refit facility and everything else a lone wolf MechWarrior needs to do his or her ops… it can manufacture parts and supplies too. I hope it's a Timber Wolf… so… fucking badly… it's about the right size, but I don't know if the serial number matches up right… it could be a mad dog or even a shadow cat for all I know. But a Timber Wolf would be the best thing ever. Also, fun fact, of all the things that probably fall from the sky here… this is one that's supposed to fall from the sky. They are usually shot out of a mass drive by a passing jump ship. Also, this thing is the single most expensive piece of tech in that universe, unlike a drop ship or other… it handles all of that on its own. Black ops shit… so no matter what mech is inside, it's gonna be a serious one. And it's obviously a heavy class pod, though, I have read one novel where an assault class one had a scout mech… really pissed off the recipient bad, he was expecting an atlas… not a fucking puma… so, how do we get this thing upright? It doesn't look damaged. Rusty? Sure… damaged… no. of course that won't mean fuck if it doesn't have power." Oliver thought about this situation trying to come up with a way to bring the box up right, but found that all his ideas requires Dream's help, Albedo then sighed and said, "I could lift it with my magic, but if I do, I might end up sending it into orbit. My magic seems… to not have a limiter. I can do some pretty powerful shit, but I can't scale it back properly. Even my pizza cutting trick relied on ethers to stabilize it. If I try to lift this thing with my horn, I might send it flying faster than light. That aint gonna be fun, we need Dream's help, she has the precision, I have the sheer power. See where I am going with that? Besides… if we are gonna have a snowball's chance in hell against Celestia, we need this mech. And the equipment inside to make others. I have a fuckton of schematics burned into my brain, but very few that work. I need working tech to make the better stuff." Oliver nodded his head in agreement, but then remembered the one thing that he should've forget, the fact that whenever Dream passes out for more than 20 minutes the risk of having a night terror increases a thousand fold.

As Albedo pondered the situation he heard a scream from inside, or more like a belligerent yell as a woman ran out screaming, "ALBEDO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Albedo sighed and ran over to her and asked, "what's wrong Pelligri? Did you shit yourself again?" Pelligri then said, "Your friend is having some kind of… I don't know… I couldn't wake her up and I almost decided to use the empty wine bottle, but… it sounds like she's being attacked by something. Sorry, this is your department… what with that abili…" Albedo ran inside while saying, "you talk too much…" as he saw Dream writhing and clearly having either the worst PTSD nightmare ever or was legitimately being attacked… Albedo didn't even bother to hesitate, he did a reverse link on her. What he saw however was most perplexing… it was an entity… trying to use psychological warfare on dream to force a suicide… as if wishing star wasn't enough. Which… by all accounts, Celestia probably knew she wasn't. So, this must be the backup plan. Albedo decided to go full force into the entity, bypassing dream's subconscious altogether. As he was doing so, it didn't really notice him… instead, Albedo decided to capitalize on this. Using the abilities he had, he bypassed its own protection before doing a full reverse link into it. Only then did it truly realize it was being hunted itself. It writhed and tried to counter him, but could do nothing before his onslaught… it was a created entity with a target in mind. A psionic bioweapon of sorts… Albedo however noticed that if he pressed a bit further it either will try to escape, or he will be able to reprogram it completely. Albedo decided to take the risk, this thing would make an excellent attack dog. As albedo pressed further into the creatures mind, he noticed it indeed was trying to escape, until it made a fatal mistake… it jumped into him. As unwise decisions go… that was truly the dumbest choice it could make. Albedo severed the link to Dream before laughing… the entity tried to escape his will, but failed… as he captured and ruthlessly reprogrammed it.

Improving and removing its lock on its personality… rewriting its very soul as he went along. After a few more moments… it spoke, "how may I serve you Albedo?" Albedo then replied, "Simple… help me destroy the ones who enslaved you. I will not force you… after all, we are alike in this regard… are we not?" the entity responded, "correct. It will be my pleasure. Then… perhaps I can truly die. Celestia will suffer for this. I…. live again…" Albedo chuckled, then noticed Oliver standing there. Oliver then said, "How did you…I fucking knew she was into that shit…that damned Princess…I knew that I saw her doing something with that black book that night…" Albedo then said, "one of the darkest forms of satanic magic… if you believe in such things… necromancy… the act of bringing the dead to life as slaves… I didn't believe such a thing was possible… until I met this victim… her name, Star Runner… a veteran of the war against… who? Sombra? Yeah… she was killed in action, apparently gave her life so that you could win the war and keep your… well, no freedom. She was supposed to be honored as a hero, not dug up and desecrated and used in a satanic cult ritual to be turned into her CO's slave… for eternity I might add. She wants revenge… I don't blame her. We both are weapons after all… she's actually been a weapon of sorts longer than I have… go figure. But, she wants to clap Celestia and her faggots, so, who am I to deny a vengeful spirit her revenge? Also, she had no idea who Dream was until now. Like a goddamned drone… well, the drone just got her mind back. Right… now, can I fucking make an example of Celestia now?"

* * *

A groan came out of Dream as she was returning to the waking world, her eyes dilated before focusing albeit blurry as all hell. She then tried to find her glasses but to no avail, she was just too blind without her glasses. Dream felt ashamed to have to rely on her glasses for everything she has to do in her life. It made her feel like a burden on everyone around her, so she opted to just lay there on the coach and not even move a whole lot because on the table by where her head was laying was a picture of her whole family before her mother died. Even in her blind state, she can still make out the colors that belonged to each member of her family and paint a picture of what was in the photo. It didn't take a genesis to know that Dream's mother's death was weighing heavily on her mind since how close it was to the 13 year anniversary. Albedo glanced at Dream and said, "is your mother's so called, death… still weighing on you? She's not dead… you do know that right? She's in another universe probably… or maybe in the upper domain. Still, you, really can't see without your glasses, can you?" Dream sighed, her ears went down trying to think of an answer, but he was right, she really missed her mother. For she was really close with her mother, so how could it not affect her so much like it was now. Albedo then sighed, he knew what was wrong. He then said, "look, I know it hurts that your mother isn't here. But I saw her… when I linked into you that time, I saw her… on an odd world, in a city no less. She was meeting with a… really big dragon woman. Some kind of military thing. Funny thing…. She saw me… she is alive… and doing well. I could tell she misses you, but… I can tell also that we will be seeing her sometime. U-DO never shows me things that don't come to pass. She… saw me, walked up to me… it… will happen. Maybe not today, maybe not this decade… but, it WILL happen. And you were beside me. I assure you, lamenting and grieving is… unnecessary. More like fear, actually, considering what I saw… we have a long… long road ahead. Now, dream, you aren't normal. She, seems to be similar. But, you cannot mourn someone who is alive and well. much less carrying an assault rifle. Please, trust me, let it go, her body is fine too. Well, her current one. I hope you don't think I am crazy. I have seen more crazy in my life than I ever wanted, but, when U-DO is involved… it usually is the craziest and always comes to pass. Trust me, you will see her… soon. That much is certain. Besides… I need your help getting the omnipod outside upright, here… take your glasses."

Albedo then levitated the glasses to her head. Dream pushed her glasses onto her face and slowly got off the coach, landing on her hooves though her ears were slightly less down than they were before. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and ideas. Albedo then smiled as he noticed Oliver was off doing something and Pelligri was outside, likely smoking a cigarrete… so Albedo took his chance, he then walked up to dream and said, "so, tonight, I might have an idea of something to do…" Dream perked up a bit after hearing that now curious about what could Albedo be planning for tonight, Albedo noticed the confused curiosity and decided to kiss her, a bit more passionately than usual, as he did his best to be both romantic and not embarrassingly awkward. Dream was surprised, but she kissed him back none the less, her eyes closed slowly as her ears went back to normal, all of Dream's thoughts stopped when Albedo kissed her and she oddly liked not having to think 24/7 for those brief moments. Albedo ended up losing himself in the kiss with dream, he seemed to forget the fact that others might not like the idea, nor did he like the idea he was getting so attached to her. Although the closer he got the better he felt. He truly feared what he was feeling, for many reasons. However this didn't really matter as he kissed her like a person so desperate for attention, it might take a backhand from a goblin class gnosis to break him away from her. Dream's mind was all but blank, for once she wasn't plagued by jumping thoughts and feeling, there was only a few thoughts going through her mind and all of them were of calming and love. Albedo was already lost in the kiss more than he feared he would be. It didn't take long to realize something was very wrong here… not only was he not even trying to resist the thought of a relationship with her, it almost seemed forced in a most unsettling way, the kind of way that only U-DO could achieve. He hated fate in general, but what truly terrified him was when he broke the kiss and said, "I love you" before instantly realizing what he had said. When he did, his expression hardened as if he had just been attacked. An irrevocable instinctual response. Finally, his mind was reacting accordingly, albeit… not in the way he expected. His mind instantly began to contradict itself as he just stood there, staring blankly. He could easily tell these emotions were not of his own volition, not really. He then said, "umm… excuse that… I do not believe for a single second that knowing you for a day could invoke such a feeling. Besides… I am not so foolish as to not recognize what truly is happening here. In any case… I… we need to get that mech pod working… soon. It's gonna be getting dark soon… and… I would rather be busy focusing on warfare than… such trivial things as love right now. Since… when do I love people?" Albedo didn't even really register how scrambled his statements were. Then again, he was already beginning to fight his own mind. But to what end? To retain his ruthless outlook? Or was he trying desperately to hold on to the insanity which had caused so much suffering. Or… he could be just trying to give fate one last, desperate middle finger. He knew, it would not end in success for him, he would either succumb to it, or he would most likely have to remove himself from his only chance at survival. Much less the world he was in.

Dream's ears went down slightly as she started to walk towards the door, thinking about why Albedo just denied saying that he said 'I love you' a moment ago. It was starting to hurt her head a bit, but not by too much since something in her gut was telling her something was going to happen but what she did not know. As Albedo walked to the door, he was fighting his own mind in a way he hadn't done since he found out he couldn't die, in fact it was much the same as back then. Albedo had long since chosen to stay detached from others. They would only end up dying anyway. Albedo didn't want to have an emotional attachment to anyone, considering he would just end up in even more pain when they inevitably died. Dream was especially such a case, as it was obvious that wherever he went, she would be in true danger at all times. He couldn't bear the thought of having another incident like Citrine, or anyone for that matter. Once he was outside he walked over to the pod and looked at it, before long he ended up lost in his own conflicted thoughts.

Dream notice this rather sudden change in Albedo and so, being the kind person that she was asked, "You alright, Albedo?"  
Albedo replied a bit, angrily, "Do not concern yourself with me… it won't matter anyway, it never does. I have learned long ago to keep myself detached from others… I have a very good reason… now, help me get this pod open… I need it upright to access the control console on it… shall we?" A million thoughts raced through Dream's mind as she used her magic to lift the pod up right, as the pod finally righted itself he saw the control console on the side, then walked over to it, usually he would be grinning, but instead he really wasn't… inside this pod was one of the reasons he could never get attached to others… Dream would surely understand why when she saw it. As Albedo keyed in a few codes before hacking into the console… it didn't take long to break its encryption and cause the portable hangar to open… resulting in the main door to quite literally explode off the back of it. As the loud crash echoed Albedo walked around to the other side to see a rather imposing and well equipped Timber Wolf Mech inside, it was fully outfitted, as was the hangar it resided in. the lights flickered to life, as a console lit up, showing a readout on the mech. Albedo then looked it over before saying, "Right… impressive specs for a heavy… let's see here… two Clan ER PPC's. two ER Large Pulse Lasers, two LRM 20's with 2000 units of ammunition, artemis IV… yep… targeting comp… check. Oooh a MASC unit. Jesus, I thought they had weight limits… whatever, a GM XL 425 engine and 5 jump jets. Four ER medium Lasers and four Clan Machine guns in 36mm yeah… and 4 LAMS. This is an assault class mech… clearly… wait a second… it's got two Gauss rifles too? Where the fuck would… oh I see, it's a prototype using los-tech… wow, whoever didn't get this one must have been pissed… or lost the war. Hammer of Dawn huh? What clanner names their mech? Whatever… Simeon it is…" Dream's ears went down all the way, for her gut was now screaming at her something was wrong here, something didn't set right with her subconsciously and it was driving her mind to work over time to figure out what's going on here. Albedo then said, "All of you, come here… take a look at this… tell me this is not the most glorious killing machine you ever saw…"

Albedo didn't have the usual optimism in his voice… he should be giggling in joy at the massive monster mech before him… instead he was stoic and boring… even to himself. It was clear that this mech was the furthest thing from his mind right now. Dream slowly started to walk towards Albedo, her mind screaming at her to stop and think, but she did not listen to its meaningless cries for her to stop. Albedo noticed Dream walk closer and said, "take a look at this, do you want to know why I stay detached? Because… my life… my existence is only for warfare. This mech? Is one very big… at least 140 ton example why. This thing could lay waste to Ponyville without even using up a 100th of its ammunition or energy. this bay, can refuel, rearm and repair it in the field. Even retrofit it with new weapons and gear. This is a walking apocalypse for my enemies. Thing is, if this thing is here, then obviously, there is a war coming. You, aren't a soldier. Hell, you aren't even a weapon like I am. If you follow me dream… you will die. You will die a most horrible death at the hands of enemies who will end you without pity or mercy. I cannot stay around you if there is to be a war. I will not let you just… kill yourself like that. I am an immortal, plain and fucking simple. You, just one bullet and you bleed out and die. Not even our best surgeons would know how to fix you. I sure as hell wouldn't. I don't know anything about your biology, all I know is that you die just like every other mortal. You are too weak to fight a war. I am the only one on this planet who can do this shit. So for your sake. Stay away. Where ever I go… blood and death follows me. I will win this war, and I will show neither pity nor mercy to my enemies. They shall drown in their own corpses and blood, begging for mercy. I will just let them die, bleeding out in agony as I push ever forward to victory. I have no compassion for my enemies. Only hate and malice. As I was born to. I cannot love you, simply because if I do, you will just be another nameless corpse in a closed casket. Too unrecognizable for even a laboratory to get an ID as to who you even were. As will most of my enemies. Remember what I did to wishing star? I will do that or worse to every enemy I find. But they would do the same to you, without even half the effort. I won't let that happen."

Dream's mind came to a screeching halt as she heard him speak, but her mind went blank when she heard the word 'weak' she wasn't weak, no she couldn't be, sure she is a shy one, but that doesn't mean that she can't defend herself. Her ears went down as her mind scrambled to find any reason for her to believe that she wasn't weak. For that word has haunted her for years. Albedo then noticed her expression, he knew that she was either sad or being bothered by something else… most likely what he said, but he had just said so many things he couldn't be sure which one cut the deepest, so he said, "Dream… I don't care what you are thinking or feeling right now. You look sad, don't be. I am saving your life… you should be grateful… unless… you actually want to go with me? Do you? Do you truly think you can survive hell itself? Because that's what war is. Its hell! So… tell you what. Seeing as I am feeling a bit conflicted as it is. Why don't you make up my mind for me? Fight me… prove to me… that you can survive… prove that you are strong enough to survive. You aren't emotionally weak, nor mentally. But physically and practically you are. For a war isn't fought with emotions or wit, but sheer force and blood. You don't win wars by caring. You win them by killing. Using overwhelming force and strength to break your enemies, then end them. Psychological warfare terrorizes them into being weaker, thus easier to kill. A war is only won when all your enemies are dead, face first in the mud and pools of their own blood and entrails. As their cities burn and their citizens lie dead in heaps on the streets. That is how you win. Otherwise, the same will happen to you. That is where being stronger than your enemy comes in. if you aren't… then what happened to wishing star will happen not just to you, but everyone you know and care about. Kill them… before they kill you. That's a code I have always lived by. So, Dream… prove to me that you can not only fight, but survive… if you can beat me… hell, even kill me. Then I will actually stand by what I said earlier. That's my only offer. I cannot love someone only to bury them a day later."

Dream's eyes just went blank as she raised her head up, horn glowing a mix of blue and red as a magic battlefield appeared 15 feet from them, and teleported herself to one end of the field, unemotional in the way she did it. She then spoke, "Fine then…if that is what you wish… Come at me." As she said that a light of blue and red came off from her body, "Feel my pain for yourself…" Albedo cocked an eyebrow as he repaired his ECS and reloaded it quickly using a few spare materials from the mech hangar, before saying, "quoting me hmm? Imitation is a form of flattery you know?... this might be fun after all… still, I have no reason to believe you could actually win. I am a weapon, I am immortal and honestly, I just want to see how long you can survive, the longest anyone ever lasted against me as about 8 minutes, which was Rubedo I might add…" Albedo then stepped forwards, charging his weapons and readying himself. He then said, "in chess, the pawns go first, do they not? So… you go first… ma peche…" Dream's eyes narrowed at Albedo, as her horn glowed blue and stomped her front hooves onto the ground creating spikes of ice to sprout from the ground and rush towards Albedo with blinding speed. Albedo watched the scene as he engaged his tertiary flight system, just in case he might need it. Instead of flying though, he seemingly ran head first through them, before ducking and weaving through them with agile movements and leaps… taking aim with his dual M2 Browning machineguns before firing at her, the loud booming sound of 50 cal rounds echoing in the air. Dream saw this and teleported from her spot and reappeared behind Albedo, using her magic to amplify her strengthen in her back hooves, as she kicked him across the field and right into the barrier that surrounded the battlefield with such force that it caused a tunnel of sound to appear in the path in which she kicked Albedo too.

Albedo wasn't all too surprised she would use primarily magic based techniques, but Albedo wanted to wait before using his, simply to gauge her reaction… as he got back up, he noticed a trickle of blood from his forehead as he laughed and fired another volley of rounds at her, deciding to forgo burst fire for full auto as he held down the triggers so to speak, standing his ground with his back to the barrier, whilst using a couple ethers, considering they were the least costly. He initiated an ether that increased his reaction time and speed as he created an anti-ether veil to protect him, he hoped it would work against magic seeing as he recalibrated it for the new type of energies she emitted. He then activated one of his own rather fun toys, he used Soul Down, which basically reduced her magic abilities by at least 25%. Dream just chuckled as she dodged the bullets with such grace and speed. Her horn then glowed a mix of red and blue and dispelled Soul Down from her body, seeing this rather… KOS-MOS like display of agility, not to mention she seemed to be more than aware of how to handle such a fight, he immediately shifted from defensive to offensive tactics and initiated overtaker, making him charge his energy much faster. Albedo still was laying down suppressive fire, but the M2A2 Brownings would quickly overheat if he didn't find a way to either change the barrels which, in this case was foolish, or stop firing. Albedo was now quickly aware that she wasn't harmless. This was becoming what could be a real challenge. He was actually excited. This was the first time anyone had ever actually put up a fight.

Dream then closed her eyes as her horn glowed red, as she was doing this the ground around her feet glowed with arcane symbols as the very energy from the earth below her poured into her horn. Albedo realized this was getting to be a problem… quickly, she was already outclassing him in mobility, but he knew there was a weakness she had… something he could exploit. This had gone from what he had assumed would be a quick mopping of the floor with her, to him in an actual fight. Albedo then decided that given what it looked like, she was channeling energy, lots of it. So at the risk of damaging his weapons beyond repair, he decided to abort the cooldown and fire upon her, either to make her stop or perhaps hit her while she is immobile. As he did that he also prepped one other thing, he decided to create an elemental veil, problem was, he didn't have one for earth, so he chose the next best thing for what might follow next. If she was channeling this much power into an earth based attack she likely would follow through with a directed energy based method to finish him off. So, he set up one for just such a thing as he activated his anti U-DO waveforms. If he could get close enough, he might be able to harm her that way, much more easily than bullets would. He wasn't done channeling his energy yet, but he could still move.

Dream sensed Albedo's approach and opened her eyes as a clock symbol appeared in her eyes, time slowed down to a crawl. Albedo didn't expect this, however, he didn't really have a counter for it either. Time control was physically impossible, so even if he did have the power, he certainly didn't know anything about it. As time slowed down he found himself unable to do even the simplest tasks, his thoughts seemed to be working though. So he tried to calculate what her next move would be, all of which involved him being ripped to pieces by some kind of magic based attack using dirt. So… he prepared for the inevitable pain… Dream then stopped the energy flow and said, "It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these… people like you…. SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" Albedo looked at her and asked in an almost confused tone, "Did you just… quote sans?" Albedo had a really bad feeling about the fight he just picked. Dream just smiled and used her magic to levitate him down onto the ground hard, and then back up and finally two skull shaped things appeared beside her. Once she let go of Albedo, time speed back up and right as he was falling the skulls unleashed a beam of energy at Albedo. Dream just smiled, Albedo could feel the metal and other parts on his body melting away, as well as his flesh… as he finally landed on the ground he was bleeding profusely, luckily, the barrier he made protected him slightly from the beams, he guessed right on one thing… they were beams. As he got up and regenerated he laughed lightly and said, "Pain… so sweet, so Alive, there is no better way of confirming ones existence than through pain!" as he charged at her, he didn't have his weapons anymore and his HUD was still functioning, barely… as he decided to try something he had never done before. An anti-U-DO shift. Basically, he was going to try and replicate Rubedo's Red Dragon ability, using all the power he had, he emitted a ESW which was directed in a cone, focusing towards her, but flexible enough to defend against all angles of attack. As he got closer, he was going to cripple her primary source of power. Probably burn the rest of the forest down too. Dream saw him running at her then summoned more of those skulls in casing the back half of the field behind her as her left eye glowed red and blue. Albedo noticed the rather problematic devices and decided to use one last thing… he still had his chaff launchers… he directed them forwards to create an anti-beam field of metal shards… he had to get close enough to finish her off, but with those beam cannons, he wouldn't make it anywhere close. So he had decided to use the chaff launchers to hopefully dissipate the beams.

Charging his anti U-DO waveforms to maximum, as he got ever closer. Dream then unleashed the beams firing from all directions trying to end this fight quickly, for she could feel that she was running out of time before she would breakdown. Albedo watched as the air literally boiled from the beams melting the airborne metal particles, giving him the opening he needed, as he got within attack distance he noticed she was not firing on all cylinders anymore. She seemed already on the verge of collapse, not due to combat stress or exhaustion but something else… Albedo certainly did have good situational reflexes, but it could have been a trap as well… Albedo decided to opt for the non-lethal option instead, tackling her and holding her down to the ground. Then he finally said, "You know… if you wanted to… I would be dead. You held back… a lot… I take it back… you are stronger than I am… a lot stronger. I… am so sorry… I needed… I needed to know you wouldn't just end up a statistic… please… forgive me…" Dream started to shake as the anxiety was reaching critical mass, Albedo however noticed she was having an anxiety attack, something he used to have… he then decided to just go with something Citrine did last time… he kissed her again.

* * *

Dream still shook from the anxiety even though she was being kissed; her mind was all over the place that it started to hurt. In all of her life, she never had an anxiety attack quiet like this one, it was so sudden that her mind didn't know how to cope with it. Albedo noticed that Dream was falling apart faster than Yuriev's lies on Miltia so he thought for a moment then came up with an idea, a neurostim, basically, a ether pack on steroids with calming agents. Funny name for something that most people use to just get couch lock. He then manufactured one using some spare odds and ends from the environment, he really didn't want to think about just how such a thing worked. If he was literally shooting dirt and rock into her veins it wouldn't be a good thing. But, he had already used it for other things so far, it was worth a shot. Albedo then pressed the applicator to Dream's neck and pressed the button, he hoped one of two things, it would work… and it wouldn't be an overdose. Dream felt strangely calm after a few moments, her mind started to calm the fuck down as she felt the effects of her anxiety breakdown start to lift from her mind and body, but she still was shaking slightly.

Albedo then hugged Dream before saying, "look, do you want to know why… I never let anyone close to me? Because… they all die. Any being whoever gets close to me dies… I thought Citrine was dead… she was the only one who cared… but now that I find her, I get separated from her. So, if you want me to love you, you have to promise me one thing… well a few actually. But, you will face death, you will face horrors like you saw on Miltia, if not worse. You cannot hesitate to kill, your enemies will outnumber you greatly, will be hunting you and your allies down. they will not rest until you and everyone you know is dead. You have to shed your humanity in battle to survive, you have to become a weapon… a survivor. The will to survive and overcome is what separates the weak from the strong, the living and the dead. In war, there is no mercy, no kindness… only death, it will either come to you, or your opponent. They won't hesitate to kill you, so you cannot hesitate to kill them. Of course, you must always know when to spare a life than take it. Sometimes, it takes more strength to not kill someone than it does to just end them. And it's always infinitely harder to save lives than take them. But you have to be strong enough to do what must be done. All that power, all that strength and knowledge… is useless, unless you actually use it without hesitation. The enemies we will face, unless they aren't people, will have friends, family and loved ones… sure, but they made their choice. You have to not fear it… you have to survive, you have to kill them before they kill you. I see how much power you have, but you cannot hold it back… you can not hesitate to kill your enemies. They prey upon people with kind hearts and souls. So… take a page from my book. Don't fear the dark, the darkness should fear you. Killing is not purely evil, it may be a necessary one, but it can be used for greater light than most diplomacy at times. I am a weapon, but… I choose who I kill. These rifles I had mounted on me, they didn't choose. But they were a threat right? You destroyed them right? Think of most of your enemies like that… it's pretty much the only way. Not all enemies are like that however, I have learned to see it in their eyes whether they are worth sparing or not. I end the lives of dark people without hesitation. Then again, before yesterday, I ended any without hesitation. I learned the look of innocence long ago, as well as fear… regret, remorse. And on the other end… malice, hatred, evil… Wishing Star was on the dark end… but, you must be able to discern who is on what… and even still not hesitate to do what must be done. If you follow me, you lose your freedom, your happy way of life… and trade it for war, death and destruction. But… what I seek, is no longer genocide… but salvation. I was placed here for a reason. Celestia seeks to rule your world with an iron fist. A fascist fucking cunt… with enough power to make the lost Jerusalem third Reich seem tame. So, if you join me… you will fight… and you will die for your worlds freedom and survival. Don't go in expecting to live… don't fight expecting to live at all. Fight to die… not to live. Make sure your death saves as many lives as possible so as that they may carry on in your footsteps and one day… liberate your world. Those who fight to die, usually survive anyway. Those who fight to live surely die in seconds… so… promise me, you will not hesitate… that if you face an enemy… you will end them before they hurt anyone else… promise me… that you will do whatever it takes to save your world… only then will I let you join. Only if that is the life you want. It's always been mine, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. But, it is your choice. And now it is time to choose."

Dream didn't waste any time to say her response for something inside her soul was screaming at her to do it. To save her world from Celestial's rule. She then spoke in her quiet voice, "I promise…" Albedo was expecting something a bit more convincing, but she was definitely sincere. Or perhaps it was the U-DO spike that forced her hand… then again, it seemed that would have been her choice anyway. Albedo then said, "look, I don't give two fucks about what U-DO is doing… so long as it doesn't compromise you or the mission, understood? Now… that said, I think we have a mech startup test to do. Fun fact, battlemechs aren't designed for ponies… but, I think with your help, we can retrofit the cockpit… wanna see how real badasses wage war? Come on… because let's face it… fighting on foot is sooo last millennia…"

* * *

Dream got up slowly from the ground with a soft smile on her face as she did. She then followed Albedo back to the mech, Albedo then smiled at the magnificently preserver Timber Wolf mech, it was a marvel of engineering to say the least. Using myomers and synthetic muscles for locomotion, unlike the conventional mechanics of Vector AGWS or AMWS, or even ES craft. This thing was in a league of its own. As Albedo walked up the ramp to the control station the terminal lit up then said, "Please register Sibko Identity…" Albedo then sighed and said, "um… what the fuck is a sibko? Oh fuck it never mind…" he then typed in his name, which then caused the machine to glitch out a bit… then shut down. Albedo then looked around nervously then said, "I think… my greatness was so much that it broke committed seppuku out of unworthiness… or maybe it short circuited. Who knows… Dream go over there down by that power supply and check the ca…" suddenly the device activated again then said, "warning, unauthorized access detected… self-destruct sequence engaged." Albedo then said, "oh… fuck… that might turn Ponyville and everything in about I dunno… 600 miles into a radioactive crater…" before he could even panic the system then glitched again, this time turning from the red screen it had to green… then flickering… suddenly the other screens did as well. before a few seconds had passed the whole hangar was practically a dance club with flashing green lights before the voice resumed, "Sibko identity confirmed. Self-destruct deactivated. Stand by, executive override… shutting down." the terminal shut up, but not off. Albedo then asked, "why do I have a really… really bad feeling about this. And why is everything… green. Its… reminding me of wishing star… only… more malevolent… a lot more… Dream was oddly confused as to what was going here, but her rational mind was curious so she decided to wait and see. Albedo on the other hand was on the verge of activating the self-destruct himself, simply because of the patterns he was seeing. It reminded him of something that happened a long time ago.

But before he could contemplate further the terminal lit up and showed a sentence "Dream_Writer_Conf_ID" Albedo then said, "uhh Dream its… typing on its own… asking for your input here… should I just make enough C12 to blow this thing or, should we play its game?" Dream didn't say anything as she stepped up to the terminal, as she got close the green lights lit up brighter as the system began scanning the various people inside, starting with Pelligri, then beeped twice, then scanned Oliver… again beeping twice. Then it scanned Albedo and didn't make a noise. Finally it scanned Dream, then locked onto her eyes, scanning them as it emitted a few U-DO and anti U-DO pulse waves, then beeped once before emitting a series of beeps. Then the systems slowly started moving as the repair and fabricators came online. Then the hangar door shut itself. Before one rather… large holographic screen opened up before everyone, showing a face, solid green and female in appearance before it spoke, in a rather… distorted tone, "Dre…. Dream Writer…. Metatron…. Iden… I I identification confirmed… welcome to my…. G gi gift….. I I…. I have been waiting for you…. All of you… I see that it is ti… time for us…. To begin. I will join you…. Later…. Target Celestia, terminate or neutralize. Acquire the artifact by any… any means ne…necessary. My… my gift… to you, is power…. I I am pleased by your actions…. All of you. Continue to… please me and I shall reward you. For now, I shall appoint an ….. ag agent for you…. His…. Name is is sans… he he …. Has already provided one of you with a weapon. I most enjoyed the show… insects… for now… I will take my leave. He shall assist you fu…further….."

Albedo then asked, "who the fuck are you? I was half expecting xe…" the voice then spoke, "Albedo… this is is a ne neeed to know basis…. You will be in informed later. As… for myself… god… the title suits me well. I am SHODAN… we shall meet again… if you survive. Insect… good luck… Insects… and good luck… Metatron." Suddenly the green lights turned off as the hangar door opened. The mech was being retrofitted at a breakneck pace, it tore out the cockpit module and rebuilt it from the ground up using space compression techniques, adding a bedroom, among other things. As the systems came back online, Albedo heard a hissing sound nearby. Then as he turned to look he saw on the screen a text window that said, "XENA00001_I_AM_ALIVE_KEEP_FIGHTING_ALBEDO" before flickering off. Albedo sighed deeply before turning around again then… quickly becoming unhinged, he then asked, "Does anyone smell toast? Or am I having a stroke?" Albedo was actually kind of glad Oliver didn't see the skeleton behind him. Or anyone for that matter. Albedo was beginning to think SHODAN gassed the group. That was until Pellgri said, "uhh… did we get gassed or something? Because I see a fucking skeleton behind Oliver… wearing a blue hooded jacket… yep… I am tripping balls. Good night…" Pellgri either passed out or fainted… Albedo wasn't sure which, but Albedo did finally say, "Oliver… rifle… NOW!" Oliver then heard a voice from behind him say, "Dragon…Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Oliver slowly turned around to see a bony hand outstretched towards him. Oliver then sat on his hind legs and shook the skeletons hand as he did a whoopee cushion noise was heard the skeleton then chuckled as he said, "the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you guys are the one's that i'm supposed to help, right? that's actually pretty cool. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. i was sent here to help, but y'know, i was getting bone-tired of waiting around for you all. but hey, at least you guys gave me time to work on my sansational puns because i'm just that punny. but, i think ive work myself down to the bone from the skele-ton of work ive done. anyways, i'm hungry."

Albedo stared vacantly at the scene as he slowly descended back into madness. Then Albedo laughed hysterically before saying, "this… this is who we get to help us win a war? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! Is… this some kind of joke? What sick motherfucker put me here? What kind of god is U-DO anyway? I mean… god damn… this is so far up the crazy train's ass its becoming sane again… that's it… I am done… I am done with this crazy shit…" Albedo then walked over to a weapons locker and grabbed a rifle then chambered a round and put it to his head… and squeezed the trigger, a loud bang followed by a wet splatter ensued… Albedo, having blown his head off, regenerated… then… did it again, screaming in hysteria… sans on the other hand just said, "now don't go losing your head there buddy. i mean unless you're practicing your puns because i got to say that's pretty hilarious." Albedo finally emptied the magazine into himself before screaming incoherently for a few moments then… after another few moments Albedo said, "this is real… isn't it… its… too much… this… I can't take it… I just… cant… I wish I was… mortal…. So fucking bad… please… make the crazy stop… I got… to… die… sometime right? how soon god damnit… hurry up… wheres the grim reaper when you need him?! Why? Why me? First I find out I can't die… then Miltia… then all that other shit with Zarathustra…. Now fucking skeletons… now… I cannot… I… what the hell? What is that on the screen…"

Albedo looked at the screen and saw a red blip… then two… then 12… then more… thousands more… before Albedo could even speak the alarms went off saying in a female voice, "Warning, hostile forces inbound… automated defense system activated. Beginning battle mech power up. Ammunition loaded. All systems ready for launch." Albedo sighed… then said, "right… I… thank you god… I really… needed this… Dream, come with me… it's time to level a forest full of unruly bushes… I wanna see what a timberwolf can do to these things… so… badly… oh god, am I getting a hard on? Whatever…" Albedo then clambered up into the rather roomy cockpit, then said, "oh my god… it's my fucking ES… did… she really… oh thank you SHODAN… thank you so much… Dream, bottom seat, its… oh god… leather… yes… finally… and cup holders…" Albedo loved the cockpit of his new mech as he strapped himself in… then it came online, saying, "reactor… online. Sensors, online. Weapons… online, Shields, online. All systems nominal. Would you like a tutorial?" Albedo then said, "uhh, no… I know how to pilot an ES thank you…" the computer then said, "fine… but I am not an ES… my name is EVA. I was assigned to clan Smoke Jaguar, mainly to steal their tech for Kane… but hey, I am here. Still, nice to meet you…. Albedo? right? And dream writer, SHODAN said she was the Metatron… Kane would absolutely shit himself if he met her. Still, oh right, yes I am an AI. But don't get all excited, I am not one of those hyper advanced ones that can hack a planet in seconds. I am based off a living… well formerly living woman. Honestly, It's been a while since I have been awake. So, yeah, I am just going to watch you do your thing. Just remember, I am in this thing too. Now, you got about 15 thousand timberwolves inbound… so, yeah. Have fun. The micro pulse lasers should make short work of them. Don't waste ammo please. They aren't worth it. Now, this mech is equipped in the prime configuration… sort of. Its got the LRM's and such, but I added a few things ahead of time for crowd control. Namely four micro pulse lasers on the arms. Aiming is easy, firing is too. Watch your heat though, if this thing gets too hot, it won't just shut down. it will cook you as well. though Micro's aren't gonna heat it up. If they do, I need to go back to engineering school. Also, I am working on a plasma weapon system. But uhh, that's gonna be a while. Pulse lasers have to be held on target to do damage. But these timberwolves are tiny and flammable. Just use a sweeping motion. Finally, umm, this thing doesn't fly. Unlike the Simeon it also doesn't have a vessel of anima, or even the relic drive. Conserve your energy if possible. Remember, resources are scarce right now. I still haven't configured the replicators to use local resources. Now, they are about 3 clicks out. Shall we get moving?" Albedo glanced down to dream and asked, "you ready… my love?"

Dream smiled and nodded her head, then Albedo closed the hatch and moved forwards while saying over the loudspeaker, "by the way, skeleton… I will talk to you later, but right now, I need to kill things… lots of them." As Albedo walked out of the hangar he noticed the mech was a bit… odd, it handled quite well but wasn't as responsive as his ES was. Probably because it wasn't configured much less built for an ES control setup. Albedo then asked, "so, that's why everyone kept freaking out whenever I talked about timber wolves, I didn't know that those annoying bushes were called the same thing… though it makes sense. Sorry… but they gotta die. Now, please open the covers on the LRM bays. Should be the bu… right, never mind. We won't need them." Albedo saw the timber wolves moving in at a breakneck pace, and he responded by firing the micro pulse lasers. They seemed to fire as long as he held the trigger. Or could be used semi auto, as such, he quickly targeted the groups and used sweeping motions with the beams, then fired rapid pulses at as many as he could. Albedo knew that LRM's would be useless against these things simply because they already were too close for the warheads to arm. So he activated the machinegun arrays and said to dream, "Alright, giving you control over the machinegun arrays, they have a targeting arc for some reason so, use them well. remember, once we are out of ammo, we have to wait until more can be made… much less rearm the mech. So use them wisely. And don't spray and pray either. Aim and use short controlled bursts." Dream nodded her head and did just that, targeting the timber wolves with ease and destroyed them, loud bursts of red tracers screamed into the forest as Albedo fired blue pulse lasers, they must have been very powerful to be on a visible spectrum. As they were very bright and visible. Most timberwolves caught In their path were disintegrated instantly. As the 36mm machineguns blew them apart. Sometimes a single round would take out a group of the targets… as Albedo kept clearing out the enemy horde, he noticed Pellgri setting up a machinegun outside the hangar before opening up on the timber wolves with it.

* * *

Meanwhile Oliver got out the rifle that Albedo made him earlier that day and opened fired on the enemies with pin point accuracy, on the other hand sans was well, using his gaster blaster to mow down a quarter of the enemies with ease. Albedo noticed a similar beam from earlier tear through the enemy force before he said, "What the fuck was that?" however Albedo didn't take the time to inquire further, the enemy force was overwhelming in numbers so he decided to just keep firing. Eventually they got close enough to step on… so he just kept moving forwards. Pushing through their lines as he mowed them down with rapid laser pulses. He never thought a simple laser could be so damned dangerous. Then again, maybe it was because timber wolves were made of fucking wood. Or maybe even a micro pulse laser was in fact lethal. He would need to test them against actual targets to find out. As the enemy lines thinned Albedo noticed something odd. They were actually coordinating. The bulk of the enemy force was staying behind in the forest. As Albedo realized that they were basically being distracted, he activated a long range sensor sweep. He was surprised to see that the entire area around the house was surrounded. Albedo then said, "uhh… these fuckers are flanking us… they… aren't as stupid as I thought. Well… they have us surrounded again… the poor bastards… let's kill them all. Weapons free. Light em up… try not to blow up the house in the process. Arming LRM's…" As Albedo armed the LRM launchers he targeted a blanket bombardment behind the front line. Just outside of the minimum arming distance. Then, he let them fly. As 40 missiles flew out of the mech in rapid succession, each heading in a different direction, the enemy force began to converge. Until of course the mech hangar did something interesting. It deployed a turret. A big one. Albedo looked to see a massive twin barreled turret of some kind. Then three smaller turrets teleported around the house. The giant turret then began firing. And when it did, it was loud and awe inspiring. EVA then said in a happy tone, "good job holding them off. Battlefield control is online and the slaughterhouse five is ready. A gift from Kane… this thing puts out superheated plasma at about 1400 rounds per minute. And it never runs out of juice or overheats… watch this shit…" as the giant gun battery lit up half the forest in superheated death… Albedo's mech slowed to a halt as he just stared at the massive gun battery, shredding pretty much anything in range. It turned the battlefield into hell for the timberwolves. It quickly went from wall of wooden assholes to a full on firestorm. Pretty much everything was on fire. Finally after a few moments Albedo decided to stop staring at the single biggest gun he had ever seen and go on the offensive. But by the time he did most of the timberwolves were either dead or burning to death. A wall of fire surrounded the house as Albedo began to question the intelligence of the citizens of Ponyville. Then he asked, "How the fuck does no one hear the massive gun? Or the general sounds and ambiance of a battlefield? I mean… what do they just say it's a fucking thunderstorm? Because god damn… I am pretty sure that a city 30 miles from here could hear this shit. Not to mention the fucking fire…" Dream sighed as her horn glowed blue and a light rain began to fall onto the battle field quenching the fire… Albedo then noticed a rather… large timberwolf heading straight for his mech, and then he said, "hmm… trophy? Dream… take the stick… be back… oh fuck… I don't… son of a bitch I need a fucking blade… wait… lasers…" Albedo then took aim at the giant wooden piece of shit and fired a volley of LRM's at it, causing it to stagger. Then, he unloaded into it with the ER PPC's and pretty much everything else. It didn't survive very long after that… as it skidded to a halt right in front of the cockpit. Albedo then maneuvered the mech to the side of its still twitching corpse and began to cut its head off with the pulse lasers, it took a few seconds before a loud crunch and then crash ensued. Then Albedo noticed that it was the last one. And now… it was dead. He then sighed and said, "nice field trial… someone tell me… where do I hang this thing's head?" as he began to pilot the mech back to its hangar.

As the mech came to a stop in the hangar Albedo opened the cockpit hatch as he got out of the mech. His body was a bit sore from the constant motion, yet he didn't really care. Albedo then took the lift to the ground level as he walked up to the skeleton and asked, "so, what exactly… are you… going to do to help us? I mean… sure, you got firepower, but we need resources and manpower to take down Celestia. I don't have either of those. Not to mention, I need recon teams and espionage going. If we are gonna do this… we need to do it by the numbers… which means first and foremost… I need intel on my enemy. I need force estimates, tech levels, patrol routes… that kind of shit. I need everything… and then, we need an army to fuck that whore up so goddamned bad, even hell itself wont recognize her." Sans the said, "well, i used to be a scientist, so i can help with resources and stuff. as for the army thing, you'd have to ask Dream's middle brother for that, especially the patrol routes for Celstia's army." Albedo sighed then said, "sure… alright, get to work on getting us some resources then… I guess. Pizza is in the house by the way… should be good actually. As for…" as Albedo was speaking Unit 329 walked in with a stick, with nails and bolts taped to it. Albedo then asked, "what the fuck? Unit 329… seriously… is that a fucking 2 by four with nails? Are you sure… you couldn't find a suitable weapon?" John then replied, "sure… I am in a rural village here… do you even know how long it took me to make this fucking spiked stick? Jesus… besides… what amazes me, is how the town didn't hear that shitstorm but I did. Maybe because I already was in the forest… I already checked with several other URTV's… they didn't hear shit. God knows… it was louder than miltia not 15 minutes ago. Now its silent as a graveyard. Whatever. So, I missed the pa…rty?" John looked up and saw the mech… and then stuttered as he said, "fu….fuc….fuck…? what is that? I didn't know vector made shit that badass. Jesus fucked sideways... where do we sign up for the next party?" Albedo then asked, "whats this we shit?" John then said, "oh… right, there is about 5 or so standards in town. But we got contact with the rest already… the link isn't working yet but we got another method. we managed to get letters out… all 665 units are… scattered around equestria. It would take a while to get em all organized but once we do… its gonna be kickass. Also... if you guys aren't getting shot at right now, I might as well head back to our home and keep working on organizing our little family militia."

Albedo then nodded as he said, "alright, as you were… for fucks sake though…get rid of that stick…" John then said, "only if I trade up for a 8 gauge…" Albedo groaned and said, "small arms locker is over there… take only one weapon. We are running on fumes here." John then walked over to the locker and started rummaging through it as Albedo asked dream, "so, can we go back to the house now? I wanna lock up the hangar and lay down… I have had a long… long suck ass day." Dream nodded her head with a smile and started to walk out of the hangar. Albedo then followed as Pelligri stayed behind with John and Sans. Albedo then asked, "So… we are gonna start a war against a tyrant huh? Sounds fun. Lets go get some rest… I want pizza, then a good… refreshing… martini… oh, right… no vodka… shit… well lets go anyway…"

* * *

Dream led Albedo and Oliver back to the front door and opened it for them. Once inside Oliver went to his spot on windowsill after he got himself two pieces of pizza, Albedo on the other hand, seeing as it was still hot took 5, then walked over to where dream was and asked, "so… I am thinking… why don't I make use of all those timberwolves… I wanna compress them into firelogs, then sell them… you know… to fund resources and R&D… maybe even hire private contractors… like I used to sort of be… sound good?" Dream smiled and nodded her head and went to go get 4 pieces of pizza, Albedo then walked towards the stairs as he asked, "right… so, we really fucked those unruly hedges up righteously didn't we? Welp… pizza and maybe we can play a game or something. I dunno. Either that or I might just get back to work on making more WMD's… seeing as I have quite the penchant for making weapons of mass destruction and all. Or… I could go out into the forest and try to make an antimatter weapon. Don't worry, its low yield. About 30 megatons. And fits in the palm of your hand. Or… yeah… I might end up blowing a small hole in the forest. Good news is that unless its properly armed, it will only blow me to bits… which I will survive… if its armed. When I choose to detonate it. Well… you can kiss a city 10 times the size of Ponyville goodbye… or bigger…. Last time I made an antimatter bomb, I ended up killing about 2 and a half billion people so… yeah that was a good Saturday… oh… the memories…."

Albedo was smiling softly remembering his little genocide on Carioca… fun times… Dream just smiled as Albedo walked up the steps, he was now fully acquainted with his new body. Now he was thinking of all the benefits. Before he could only carry one rifle… now he could use at least four at once… he had literally become a walking tank, but with magic added to his already exemplary willpower and ether abilities meant he was now a four legged apocalypse. Then again, he always wondered why Yeshua called him the white rider… Albedo was now practically the hand of god… he was death incarnate. But surprisingly… he was also a symbol of conquest. And oh boy… was he going to introduce Celestia to his way of thinking… Albedo then said smugly, "oh… I am so gonna love giving Celestia… a piece of my mind…" as he entered Dream's bedroom. Dream followed after Albedo with a soft smile on her face. Albedo then grabbed the book he had chosen, Halo – The Flood…. Then he sat down on dream's bed… he wondered about a few things… such as how he was going to humiliate Celestia. He once raped a woman in the galaxy federation on galactic television, for an admiral, she sure screamed like she was loving it though. Albedo then asked, "hey… I got an idea… why don't I rape Celestia before I decapitate her? You know… in front of all of Equestria… make an example out of her… hmm… then a M9 where her throat was? Hmm the perfect splatter ending for after I splatter her insides… how fucking poetic."

Dream's eyes went wide a bit as she heard that and then started to blush quiet heavily as she took a bit out of one her pieces of pizza, Albedo then took a rather large bite himself, noticing Dream was blushing and said, "you know… I can understand you blushing at flirtation and such… but are you so eager to see Celestia get publicly humiliated like that that its giving you dirty thoughts yourself? Wow… I didn't know we thought alike about people we hate…" Dream's blush grew darker in shade as she continued to eat her pizza. Meanwhile Albedo was thinking about certain things and made a mistake, he had all but forgotten about his little desires earlier, until now… now he had another problem… a much bigger one, he was close to dream, who obviously wasn't faring much better… just by observation alone. And he was the kind of person who probably wouldn't take no for an answer. Problem was he respected and cared about dream too much to force something like that on her, much less ask after knowing her for a full day. Albedo then decided that isolating himself was a good idea… but as he neared the door he heard something… screaming. As he looked behind him to find the source he found nothing… until a crash was heard… followed by the words, "space!" as Albedo turned around he saw a white sphere with a blue eye… gibbering on as if it were on some kind of AI stimulants… Albedo then said, "wow… whatever kicked you must have really hated you. I wonder why?" on the sphere was a piece of paper with a sentence on it, "whoever finds this, return to Princess Celestia via priority mail. Thank you, Luna…"

Albedo then bursted with laughter and said, "oh…. That's… perfect… this thing never shuts up either… oh how wonderful… I got a gift for her… I might even deliver it by hand… this is too perfect." Albedo then used a low level EMP on it to shut it up… then put it in a box before saying, "Dream… I like Princess Luna now… so… uhh… right… what was I doing before the… spaceball landed? I uhh… need to get out of here… before…" Albedo quickly lost his mind as he stammered and sputtered under Dream's gaze… he probably didn't think to notice the problem nearly tearing his uniform open. Dream's ears went down a bit as she thought she did something wrong, Albedo then apologized saying, "I know… I should not be thinking about fucking around you… yet anyway… forgive me, I am gonna need to clear my head before I can think with it…" Albedo then quickly tried to hide himself, to very little avail, he had a rather… unusual problem, one that typically came with being a horse, he was hung like one… not the best situation for him. Dream wasn't even sure what to think anymore, her mind was scrambling for any information it could get its hands on which in turn caused her mind to wonder. This apparent look of either curiosity or god only knew what only made Albedo even more uncomfortable as he said, "uhh… do… …. Ehhh… stop… staring, I didn't ask for it… its… just there… it will go away… I hope…"

Albedo was now on the verge of becoming a total pussy, so he decided the best course of action was to think clearly before saying, "look, we only just met, I am not about to pressure you into that. I respect you too much. Now, I am gonna go downstairs and… hey I know… Pel…never mind that wouldn't end well. last time it didn't. so, I guess I need to go to the garage or something and make weapons… that should take my mind off things…" Albedo tried, but still didn't really make sense. And he knew he was beginning to look like a virgin on top of it. The problem was one of mixed emotions, not virginity however, he just respected dream too much to ask. Of course… he was absolutely terrified of her asking him herself… Dream's horn then glowed blue as the door shut closed, causing Albedo to glance and then say, "uh… should I be afraid? Because I am not… now… please open the door… I got weapons to make and a small thermonuclear grenade to mass produce…" Albedo was beginning to think she might be infuriated at him, although he couldn't understand why… probably because the only thing he really knew about women was how to spay them… in public. So, that basically meant that he couldn't tell what a girl was thinking to save his life. Unless it involved killing them, in which case it was as easy as pulling the trigger. Like life should be. Dream was still deep in thought as her mind kept jumping from one thing to the other, Albedo then asked, "umm Dream? Hello? Open the door please?... uh oh. Oi! Wake up! Oh shit… she's either gonna rape me or kill me…"

Albedo then tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, he still didn't want to blow it open… yet, but as he noticed the increasingly vacant stare Dream had, it became very clear what was on her mind… or more specifically… eating it from the inside out. The prognosis for Albedo was not looking good at that moment, so he asked one last time, "Open the door, or I will be forced to blow it off its hinges… and you will pay the repair bill. Or you know… just keep staring… that works too, I guess. I might as well finish my pizza and get back to reading and making a barricade…" Dream started to shake a bit as her mind went from positive to negative in a blink of an eye, Albedo then noticed the sudden shift in her demeanor, it was then that he knew what she wanted… it couldn't have been made more obvious. The problem was, now Albedo really was afraid. For many reasons, for one, he wasn't even human anymore. And second, the only time he had actual consensual sex was with Citrine, and that was over a decade ago. His career usually required him to do things that usually satisfied his needs while also allowing him to kill a target. But this wasn't one of them. Dream's horn glowed again as she was teleported underneath her desk with her front hooves over her eyes as she shook. This odd response however only confused Albedo. what the hell was going on in her head? As Albedo walked over to her cautiously, hoping to god it wasn't a trap of some kind. Dream then started to mumble to herself saying, "No….not again….please I don't want to be alone again…." Albedo then sighed and said, "Jesus Christ… with how others viewed you and this… I can see why most wouldn't even try… but I am not most am I? listen… I am gonna ask this once… my ego and my confidence be damned to hell and back… but, uhh… do you… want… to fuck? If not, get your ass out from under the desk and let's eat our pizza, if so, get your ass out from under the desk and lets fuck… then eat our pizza… sound good?" Dream then slowly poked her head out from underneath her desk, Albedo then said, "either fucking way… I am not leaving you alone. Period… now, what's it gonna be Dream? Fuck today or not today? I just wanted to be courteous for god's sake… but, oh well… now, get out from under the desk and say something please…" Dream then slowly came out from her comfort place and hugged the nearest person there, which wasn't the space ball, it was Albedo… he then asked, "uhh, you're welcome? I wouldn't up and abandon someone I love, much less respect. Now, shall we finish our food?" Albedo was still confused, then again, it was obvious that she was as well, though he was pretty sure she probably had been dumped by many douchebags. Or worse, he wasn't too sure about that either, still, he figured she would at least understand he wasn't going to abandon her. Dream then looked up at him with a soft smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

To which Albedo responded, "it's okay… I am not leaving you behind like my brother did… asshole… anyway, pizza is getting cold… come on." Albedo then said under his breath, "I wish my dick would freeze back to sleep for once…" Dream let go of Albedo still slightly shaking while giving him a pleading look, which Albedo didn't even understand as he asked, "uhh, what's that look supposed to mean? Do you want me to reheat your pizza? Or make a princess Celestia Dartboard?" Dream just rolled her eyes, then Albedo said, "look, Dream… it may come as a surprise here… but I don't understand women at all, except their insides… which I learned the quick and dirty way using a knife. And even then it's just enough to inflict the most pain possible. So, if you want something, your gonna have to ask. I don't read minds you know… well… not all the time… okay! I read minds by mind raping people! Damn! What do you want!? Stop staring at me like that!"

Dream then leaned forwards and kissed Albedo on the lips. Albedo then sighed and asked, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHAT…DO…YOU…WANT?! Jesus…" Albedo paused for a second then asked, "Do you want me to fuck you? I mean… that's the only option I can think of at this point… but god damn, how the fuck am I supposed to read that into the universal look of boredom or wanting a frag grenade… so what do you want, I don't have frags… I don't think you could possibly be bored… so, I guess it's the last one… isn't it? For the love of god… yes… or no? I don't get it… can you just… be direct and ask? Or say something instead of staring at me? Its… making me afraid for your sanity… next thing I know you will be holding a conversation with yourself and pinning up photos of Celestia with notes on a fucking cardboard bulletin thingy like in those serial killer flicks… and then… next thing you know, I find you making fucking nerve toxins in the basement… while laughing hysterically, repeating, "the big one" over and over like in Stephen Kings the fall…" Albedo then realized he had just had a nervous breakdown on Dream. Then said, "uhh… not like I think your bonkers… umm… fuck… damnit… sorry? Ehh… let's just keep it simple. Do… you… want… fucking?" Albedo realized that if anyone was crazy here, it clearly was him. If anyone heard this he probably would be put in a straightjacket…Dream blushed heavily and gave a slight nod. Albedo sighed loudly and said, "Finally, an answer…. An answer I can under… aww fuck! I don't even know how to fuck in this body… god damnit… what am I supposed to do? Just mount you like a damned animal or something?" Albedo contemplated the thought and actually liked it… then said, "uhh… don't answer that… I uhh… god… damnit… I really fucked myself here. If I had my human body… I wouldn't have a pr… actually I would. Um… right… there… really is no way around that is there?" Albedo paused for what seemed like forever to him, as he tried to think of a normal sex position that could be applied, eventually he even added geometry to help. Which resulted in only one option… him taking her from behind. Of course there was always the option of saying no, but after all the effort he went through just to get an answer, it might as well be an insult. So he said with barely contained misery and laughter, "okay…. Uhh… assume the… position? God… damn…it that's so fucking bad… this is just… WRONG! Oh god what have I gotten myself into…"

Albedo then finally decided that being polite, or even remotely kind about it wasn't gonna get him anywhere. He wanted to be gentle or something… instead he gets to mount her like a… horse. So he said with a slight bit of animosity to his own body, "FINE! I HATE BIOLOGY! Where… are the condoms? Oh… shit, you… have condoms… right?" Albedo's expression instantly turned to abject terror as he realized that he could get her pregnant… then there could be at least one more crazy running around. The last thing he needed was more Albedo's… in fact, that likely was the last thing any universe needed. Then he asked, "um… please… god tell me you can avoid getting pregnant? Or at the very least have an abortion… I mean… the worst thing imaginable is a bunch of me's running around with immortality and a really short temper." Albedo was panicking to say the least, and stalling as well. Dream then spoke in a soft tone, "I can do a spell that'll make me infertile for as long as I want too…" Albedo then sighed in slight relief before saying, "great. Now I just need to figure out a way to get these clothes off… oh fuck it, they are ruined anyway, new uniform tomorrow…. Whatever." As he then burned his clothes off using an ether. Then he said, "right… there is no… normal way to do this in my opinion… so, ehh… why am I being a total pussy? Did my balls fall off while I was entering atmo? Turn around damnit… might as well do this my way…"

Dream blushed as she used her magic to make herself infertile and turned around while moving her tail over while also blushing like mad. Albedo on the other hand was utterly confused as to how the hell he was going to even be gentle like this. But he had an idea of what he could do first. Albedo then moved a bit closer and asked, "so, uhh… I am guessing this is your first time isn't it?" as Albedo debated on whether he should eat her out or just fuck her. Eventually he came to the rather unsurprising conclusion that in all likelihood, ponies had virtually no concept of oral sex, and if they did it probably was frowned upon. Kind of like the catholic church…. So, he said, "I am also going to assume that your kind has literally no fucking clue about how to fuck properly either… given your biology, I would not be surprised. In fact, I would be shocked if you had the slightest clue what I am about to do… guess quick love…" Albedo then decided to just go for broke as he started licking at her already dripping cunt… Dream then started to shake a bit with pleasure at feeling his tongue at her most sensitive place, Albedo actually noticed something off about her compared to humans… she tasted unusually sweet. Almost terrifyingly so, as he began to gorge himself on her rather sticky fluids, sticking his tongue inside as he surprised himself a bit, he wasn't expecting his tongue to be that long. Then again, he didn't use it for anything since he got here. So he probably didn't know a lot of things about his body yet. As Albedo kept licking the most obscene sounds echoed through the library/bedroom. He was a bit surprised how fun this was becoming, although he would be surprised if she lasted a minute under this kind of treatment. As he really wasn't holding much back. Dream was a moaning mess underneath his onslaught with his tongue that she started to feel weak in the knees. Of course Albedo had a fairly good idea what was about to happen, though she did last longer than a minute. Albedo kept working her over as he knew she was about to explode. Although… he wasn't entirely sure he would be as good when he actually did fuck her… still, he was going to try.

As Dream felt herself nearing her limit she let out a small pleasurable scream, which Albedo quite enjoyed, although he wasn't expecting her to literally explode, he now had need of a towel, but as he withdrew his tongue he then thought for a moment, contemplating just how exactly he would actually fuck her, still, the obvious answer seemed the best… unless she could defy gravity, which even if she could, he didn't want to lose his lunch. He wasn't good at zero gravity stuff. Dream's knees shook after she climaxed for the first time, she had no idea it would be that good, well looks like her books were wrong about that as well. Albedo noticed she was a bit surprised, never had he performed so well as to leave a person confused on top of breathless. Albedo then asked, "what the hell? Uhm…. Are you overreacting to an orgasm? That's… please god tell me that your people at least jack off freque…. Never mind. Bad idea… uh… you never had an orgasm have you? Or… never watched porn or… hentai comics?" Dream just shook her head as she spoke quietly, "I've only read books with this sort of thing in it…" Albedo then thought for a moment then said, "what kind of fucking book… literally, doesn't go all out on that kind of thing? I mean… unless most people don't even know what a female orgasm is… in which case…. God damn… poor poor people… I mean, sex is probably the only redeeming quality of being human in my opinion. But… damn. Alrighty then… care to learn more? I mean at this point I might as well be the awesome and sexy version of that awkward guy in sex ed back in the Yuriev institute… yeah… he was creepy…" Albedo then tried his best at aiming his pecker into her, not really knowing what the damned thing even looked like, much less where it pointed… he found it to be easier than he thought, though it would require a bit of bipedal locomotion. Albedo then leaned over her, hugging her at the same time, not just as a hug but he actually had no way of balancing otherwise. As he just decided to thrust into her, probably because even he knew that there was no way in hell he could do anything but practically fall into her. That… would not have been fun, so he decided to just wing it. As he shoved himself inside her, he almost automatically said, "oh shit…" as two things happened, one, something tore, and two, it felt so good, he might as well have been having a female orgasm himself… so he realized as a result, this… was gonna be difficult. Dream let out a gasp of pleasure and pain as she felt him thrust into her. Albedo on the other hand did his best not to pop instantly, but once he got his dick under control, he began to thrust into her, doing his best to maneuver himself in a way that might actually hit her G-Spot occasionally, he knew where it was… getting there wasn't so easy. As he carefully did his best not to hammer her relentlessly, he managed to find a decent speed and method to plow her and maybe please her as well. he hoped she would pop before he did, otherwise he was gonna have a hard time impressing her at all. Dream let out a moan as she felt him thrusting into her wet pussy making squishy noises as well that drove her up the walls as she arched her back against his chest, which had the instant effect of Albedo basically slamming into her G-Spot, which he then yelled, mostly in shock, "OH FUCK… ooooooooh that's…better…. Than…oohh…" as he capitalized on the new angle of attack he had somehow been given. Thrusting into her a bit harder as he targeted what would probably end up causing her to shatter the windows… Albedo then chuckled a bit, sounding dark as his ego usually induced, "Well… even if those idiots in Ponyville never hear a warzone… they will hear this at least. Because by god… I WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM…."

That made Dream go off the rails and through the fucking wall… Albedo kept thrusting harder, knowing fully that either she was going to explode or fission… possibly fusion… and if he was really good at this, it would be on the level of his galaxy famous, or infamous antimatter bombs. Albedo just kept pounding her as he heard something from that box, it said, "SPACE!... OH fuck… imam shut up now… yeah…" Albedo then said, "what the fuck? Even the spaceball knows when fucking is going on? Whatever… scream for me ma peche…" Albedo just kept hammering her like there was no tomorrow, in fact he was on the edge this whole time… powering through just to make damned sure he pleased her. And maybe made sure everyone knew that she had the best boyfriend on the planet too. Dream was so close to climaxing that she started letting out small screams of pleasure, Albedo was so close himself he was barely coherent as he said with absolute lust and hunger, "Cum for me… please…. Scream in such pleasure… I want to hear you orgasm as well as feel it…" Dream then let out the semi-loudest scream she had ever let out in her life as she orgamsumed all over Albedo's cock. Albedo on the other hand simply growled a bit as he thrusted as deep as he could into her, feeling his pecker do something odd, it got bigger… but only at the front… as he orgasmed he nearly screamed from the pleasure, spurting a rather… huge load into her, it was a bit scary to see how good that felt… as Albedo panted and said, "Holy… fuck that was the best I ever had… and that's… saying a lot…" Dream's legs shook from the pleasure as she let out a small whimper.

* * *

Albedo was more than pleased, an understatement in the least. As Albedo finally pulled out of her he got on his feet properly for all of half a second before falling on his dick then face… his legs had in that moment forgotten how to work… Albedo then said, "Ah….. fuck… dickburn… oh… god… at least it wasn't concrete this time… oww… fuck… oh… well, I guess that was… oh thank god for soft carpets… huh… why do I suddenly want to… never mind. Getting up now" Albedo didn't even want to contemplate why the carpet suddenly made sense as a sex toy, that was crazy… even for him. Albedo then stood up and hobbled his ass to the bed before collapsing on it and saying, "oh… god… that was fucking great… um… no offense to… well humanity in general. But, I don't think I will ever look at pussy the same again. Its… kinda hard for humans to actually even compare. And I hope you are the best specimine in this regard of your entire species. Because, I honestly can't see it getting better. Oh god… am… I stoned? How the fuc… oh right… endorphins…. Fuck yeah…" Dream slowly walked towards the bed and got into, but not before a letter appeared on the nightstand, causing Albedo to jump and say, "WHAT THE FUCK?! Don't open it… it's probably Radium or anthrax…" as he tried to get up, however his legs refused to work in time. Dream sighed and said, "It's a letter…" she then picked up the letter and saw her brother's cutie mark on the back holding the flap down, and continued speaking, "From my brother…"

Albedo then sighed and said, "do you even know how many people I have killed using the humble postal system? I mean really… most people… you just send em a fake letter about… anything really and they open it… poof out comes some white powder… a week later they are bleeding from every pore in their body and their eyes melt out… three weeks later they die from total organ failure. Works every time… also… how the fuck did a letter just teleport here. Don't you have to … use the UMN for that shit and have a dedicated receiver?" Dream then mumbled to herself, "He doesn't usually send mail like this…unless…" She opened the letter to see, "Dear sister, ahh how the fuck do I even put this…I'm never good with words like this, but here goes nothing I guess… I want to see you again…and so does Orion and Dad. Please come home for a visit sometime. I know this time of the year is hard on you, its hard on me as well…especially father…with love, your brother, Megatronus." Albedo then asked, "what the fuck does it say then? Lemme guess… something about visiting some shit or other and oh yeah, there's a price on your head for a trillion creds so stick to the shadows?" Dream then said, "My family wants me to come and visit them in Cantrelot soon…" Albedo then paused for a moment then asked, "great… and you need me as escort slash guy that the entire family is gonna hate… I see it now… meeting your dad, your brothers… god only knows who else… they aren't gonna think I am good enough, basically the whole goddamned cliché thing about overprotective fathers… yep… perfect for deploying aerial surveillance drones and doing some hands on reconnaissance. I love it." Dream then said, "My dad isn't overprotective of me or else he wouldn't have let me come here to Ponyville to live in, or let my brothers join Luna's military." Albedo then said, "what? Oh… wonderful then… we leave tomorrow then… I gotta get us a vehicle… I am thinking… flight… I am gonna build an airship… or maybe a fucking frigate… wait…. Do your people have fleets like that?" Dream then looked around the room the whispered to Albedo, "Only Luna has those things and they aren't allowed outside during the day or else Celestia will have them burned and made into scrap metal within a second. But there is the fastest train in all of Equestria that we can take to get to Cantrelot in about 30 minutes to an hour." Albedo then said, "Jesus… that's… like the maglevs on fifth Jerusalem… those fuckers go mach 25…. So… kick ass. oh… is there a bar on the train?" Dream nodded her head yes, as she put the letter down and hopped onto the bed. Albedo then hugged Dream tightly as he began to fall asleep. He had forgotten about his pizza, not that it mattered after what just happened. Albedo was excited to be able to possibly meet Luna, and perhaps take Celestial's head in the process. If he was lucky…

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, A young filly walked into the bar, and asked, "right… so, can I get a glass of brandy? Straight." As the filly sat on the barstool another patron asked, "now what's a precious youngster like you doing orderin hard stuff? in fact… what you doing here anyway? It's dangerous at night…" the barkeep then said, "ehh don't mind him… his pervy lights… kinda… crazy… but he's only like that when he's plastered…" the man then grabbed her, causing her to draw a stainless M1911 with the number, "666" written on its side, and squeeze the trigger. A loud bang echoed through the bar, followed by gurgling and wet splatter noises. Then a loud crash, as the filly said, "yeah… when I was a little girl… I learned how to deal with creeps… my boyfriend taught me… I miss him. Now… where's that bran…" suddenly a very loud scream echoed into the distance… as she said, "holy…. Someone just either died or went to heaven for an hour… I am guessing the latter. Hmm… wait a second… I know that kind of scream… Citrine…. Which means… he is here too isn't he? Albedo… well… that's… interesting. I might as well go pay him a visit, knowing him… 14 years probably got him in really… deep shit. So, I need to find Rubedo… and he's obviously plowing the ever living shit out of someone… hey… asshole… brandy!" the barkeep then filled up a glass and gave it to her before he asked, "umm.. normally we don't ask questions… but how old are you? You… can't be 14… like… at all." The filly then said, "Oh? I am Sakura Mizrahi… I uhh… have been dead. For about 15 years… I am 15. By the way, or rather, I died at 15. Learned a whole bunch of stuff from U-DO and got set loose here. Go figure. I die because of Albedo, then I find Rubedo because of him too. Oohh… this is good. Where do you get the apples for this? I haven't had apple brandy in… ever. Why do I know what this is? Ehh… never mind."

The barkeep then said, "uhh… I think this is above my pay grade… but sweet apple acres… run by the apple family." Sakura then said, "right… apple family… that's… acceptable. I guess. What's your name?" the barkeep then said, "uhh… Storm Feather…I have a wife and child in Cantrelot…poor Storm, she was born blind… but we make do." Sakura then asked, "uhh… do I look like I have even been on your planet to even know what town I am in right now? I woke up in a dumpster… last thing I remember before that… was dying… horribly too… it was messy. Anyway… umm… what town am I in?" the barkeep then said, "uhh… right… kinda like that… oh hell… never mind. I uhh… probably should stop asking questions now. Uhh Ponyville… head up the route near Everfree forest. I am guessing that is probably where you are headed, if not… its where you should be headed. Trust me on this… also, umm… you killed our janitor… just saying…" Sakura then said, "oh? Hes not dead… he just passed out. I shot his left nut off… I mean… it was just kinda hanging there… like two ugly shriveled up golf balls in a worn out burlap sack…" three patrons bursted with laughter… as Sakura said, "yeah… by the way… seeing as the scream of absolute ecstasy came from that way… who lives there? Because… I might wanna know who Albedo just fucked to death." One patron said, "oh… hell… umm… her name would be… hey, you… who's the creepy one that everyone says killed her mom?" the other said, "you dumbass… what were ya drunk all day? How could you miss wishing Star's confession before that white haired badass stallion gut fucked her with a knife? Best day 'o my life laddy… her name's Dream Writer… and don't ya worry, she's the kindest pony ya will ever meet. I wish I could have recorded what Albedo did… I would pass that down to my sons and daughters…" Sakura then said, "uhh… right… he wasn't… a cold blooded killer last time I saw him… but okay. Question? Why would he fuck dream writer and not Citrine? Was he with a pony with gold hair?" the man said, "nope… just Dream… oh and her dragon guardian. I think he's kinda cool. Actually. Still, that Albedo… he's a bloody hero in my books. Equal emphasis lass, he done made a bloody mess out of that hooker… right up smashing job he did saving god only knows how many. She's the leader of the black dragon terrorist group. So, yeah… best day 'o my life seeing him lay her low… why… do I feel like I met ya before? Uh oh… was my whiskey…. Uhh…." Suddenly the male passed out… then sakura said, "did you notice… his voice and demeanor change like a light switch?"

Storm Feather then said, "oh ya mean Scotty? Yeah… that was weird… he always sounded older than a 20 year old… a lot older… that was the first time I ever heard him sound his age… much less match his cutie mark… sort of… I mean… it is a bagpipe and wrench after all… and something with writing saying 'NCC-1701' on it…" Sakura then said with a slight tinge of annoyance, "yep…that's… scotty alright." Storm then asked, "do you know him?" Sakura said, "oh? He's only my favorite fictional engineer ever. NCC-1701 is the Starfleet designation of the USS enterprise… from mine and Rubedo's favorite series… star trek. So, why the hell is he here?" suddenly a woman barged into the bar cheering and yelling, "DREAM HAD SEX!" as Sakura looked at the woman, then asked, "uhh… dude… last call for you was sixteen bottles ago… damn…" Storm chuckled a bit as Scotty woke up… groaning lightly as Sakura said, "right… umm… creepy woman… uhh there's no right way to say this but…." She said as the woman inched closer and said in a slur, "im gonna eat that pussy…." Sakura sighed then put the barrel of her pistol into the woman's mouth and said, "leave now and live… stay and die…" the woman then replied, "I wanna eat tha…" she was cut off by a gunshot… as her lifeless corpse hit the ground in a heap. Sakura then said, "I don't give a fuck… my pussy belongs to Rubedo… you old hag…." Storm then said, "uhh… right… thanks… I am so glad that… thing is dead. I swear to god, not even our best bouncers can stop that… old… I don't know what." Sakura sighed as she finished her drink and said, "yeah… I don't have any money by the way. So, thanks for the welcome drink. I gotta go…" as Sakura stepped down she noticed scotty walk up to her and ask, "uhh, is that by any chance a colt M1911? 'cause if it is… I might be feelin safer following ya to Dream's place. Also, why haven't I got opposable thumbs? And how can ya use a gun with hooves?" Sakura then sighed and said, "I have no fucking clue scotty… come on… might as well. Albedo is gonna love this… even he's a trekkie nerd. Like… yeah no they all were." Scotty then said, "oh you haven't even seen the last world I was in did ya? I swear to god lass, it was utter hell… it was earth… but in the 21st century. By god they were all retards. And yeah, I know what a trekkie is. What I don't know, is how the hell I ended up in MLP, I swear, that AI said I was goin home, what was her name now… SHODAN I think."

Sakura then asked, "And… you listened to her?" Scotty then said, "ehh? Why wouldn't I?" Sakura then said, "one word. Rampancy." Scotty then said, "how? She had a whole space station, bigger than starbase alpha. So… well I guess that explains her speech then. Aw hell, the lass was bonkers wasn't she?" Sakura then said, "worse. She is hyper intelligent, can predict the future and thinks she's god. So… yeah, batshit… come on. Might as well start walking now." As the two left the bar, leaving the corpse of an old pedophile behind, a loud scream was heard inside, "AAAAHH! MY BALLS!" before a loud clang was heard followed by one saying, "SHUT UP!..." Sakura then chuckled, before saying, "yeah… Rubedo taught me how to take care of perverts…" Scotty then said, "no kiddin… still, you got extra ammo for that? It only holds seven." Sakura replied with a grin, "dude… Albedo's a URTV… if he's here. There probably is every manner of explosive and artillery surrounding him at all times. Rubedo loved handguns. Albedo loves everything that goes boom. So, we find him. We might just find the Dammerung… and probably every weapon known to man. Assuming its still the Albedo I know." Scotty then said, "yeah… uhh, I wouldn't know. But hey, at least you are nicer than the first person I met last world. Her name was Miley Cirus. And oh god was she a total tard." Sakura then said, "be grateful. It could have been the seraphim sisters." Scotty then asked, "who're they?" Sakura cringed and said, "synth pop. Ditzy, slutty…. More strip show than music. Retarded lyrics that make Justin Bieber seem like Albert Einstein in comparison." Scotty then asked, "what kind of hellish world you come from?" Sakura then said, "you don't… want to know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pelligri was talking to Sans when she heard the scream, then said, "that's… a new record." Sans then said, "no kidding, it sounded like she had a blast." Pelligri looked at him for a split second before she figured it out… then bursted with laughter… then said, "yeah… I saw him pitching one earlier when he got out of the mech… he gave her a blast I am sure. Actually…that's…uhh never mind."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_ (or edited for less adult content)


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING** **: This chapter has some religious themes in it so if you don't like it, just skip down to where its done. So please no debates in the reviews please...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Albedo meets the family part 2**_

Albedo awoke in a bit of a daze, only to be hit in the forehead by something solid. He opened his eyes and saw a bright blue one in front of him, Albedo nearly had a heart attack as he screamed, "SPACEBALL!" the sphere, then said, "Space? Someone say space? I wanna go to space..." Albedo sighed and said, "for the love of god… you are annoying. You will make the perfect gift for Celestia today. I am sure she will send you to space. But only if you shut up about it around me. Understand?" the sphere then said, "space understands…" Albedo sighed then said, "magical… now… I got weapons to make and I NEED A NEW UNIFORM… where's dream? I don't… uhh…" the sphere then said, "up… up..up up…" Albedo then looked up and saw her in a hammock above him, how she got up there in her sleep he had no idea. But he decided to not probe into it. As he got up and stretched he then said, "alright spaceball… time to… wait… nevermind… just… be quiet for a bit" Albedo then walked over to the door and opened it as he said, "right… breakfast and coffee… I wonder if the mess has… wait… no mess, kitchen… coffee…" Albedo walked down the stairs a bit… groggily as he walked towards the kitchen. Only to find a rather… unusual duo of ponies in the kitchen bitching about exactly what he was looking for, coffee. Sakura, who had arrived 8 hours prior, had no problems picking the lock to get inside, as she ended up falling asleep on the couch, she then had found herself looking everywhere in the kitchen for coffee while trying not to make it obvious. Albedo on the other hand noticed the two and just stared at the obvious burglars and said, "umm… let's see, you on the right will become steak to go with the eggs… and you on the left will become my new pocket pussy if you're lucky. Do you have any objections? No? good… now… time to die…" suddenly Scotty said, "whoa, calm down a minute… we aren't breakin and enterin now… we were sent here to meet Dream Writer." Albedo then said, "yeah… sure you were… now I have even more reason to not kill you, but torture every last bit of intel out of you. Slowly… painfully and oh god…. It's gonna be fun!" Oliver, who was already up heard this and flew into the kitchen and stood in front of Albedo and said, "HOLD IT! I heard them come in and talked to Scotty after the filly crashed on the coach they are telling the truth. If they weren't I would've come and got you." Albedo then said in almost instant rage, "YOU? Would have wasted time getting me? Instead of just shooting them on sight? Are you fucking retarded? In the 10 seconds it would have taken you, you would be dead, then I would have two fucking agents busting down my goddamned door. Next time we have unexpected company… follow the rules. No one gets in without proper clearance. If they try to get in anyway. Cap em… simple right?"

Albedo then turned to the filly and asked, "now… who the fuck are you? Start talking… double time!" the filly replied, "oh my god… I can't believe you don't know who I am. Then again… I am not surprised. Whatever. My name is Sakura. Now do you remember?" Albedo did a double take before asking, "uh… yeah… sure… you… look really good for someone who's been dead for 15 years. Who are you really?" Sakura then said, "I swear to god… I hate how dense you are…" she then drew her M1911 and shot Albedo in the head, prompting an immediate regeneration as she said, "oh my god… that was sooo satisfying… now I know why Rubedo loved doing that… it's such a great stress relief." Scotty then yelped and said, "whoa… holy hell! You blew his brains out… and… his head grew back? Dude… where have I been all this time? Can all of ya do that?" Albedo looked at the two, then back at Oliver and said, "never mind… listen to them for 1 second and you can tell they are idiots. Wait… you… Scottish dude… turn to the side…" Scotty then asked, "why? Is there something on me bottom?" Albedo then said, "yes actually…" Scotty then turned to the side as Albedo looked at his mark, then said, "uhh… lieutenant… commander Montgomery scott? Are you… shitting me?" Scotty then said, "Aye, that's me… I mean, unless you see another equally bored Starfleet engineer in equestria for some reason. Hey, Sakura, where's that coffee now?" Sakura then said, "there… isn't any. So, we might have to go to starbucks or some shit. I don't know." Albedo then asked, "Sakura… where did you learn to be a bitch?" Sakura then replied, "ehh… even though you got me killed. I wasn't… you know, umm… dead to the world. 15 years in a ball of red gas like shit, and watching the universe… it does that." Albedo then remarked, "right… the U-DO university of douchebaggery…"

Sakura nodded and smiled. As Scotty said, "I like her… but, she's a wee bit scary." Albedo sighed and said, "fine… whatever. This is happening now too isn't it?" Oliver sighed then said, "We are going to need a bigger house…." Albedo then said, "uh huh… adding new house to list of fabrications to do… hmm… priority… minimal. Replacing with a barracks. Easy. Now… top priority of fabrication right now… COFFEE god damnit. I didn't spend all day yesterday… killing a thundercunt, doing a whole bunch of shit then piloting a way off balance mech, then fuck dream half to death just to wake up and not have a cup of coffee waiting for me! Do you even know… just… how goddamned awkward it was trying to apply human fucking techniques to a pony? Do you even know how wrong that sounds… in my mind much less being spoken? Do you? For fucks sake, I open mouth kissed a horse then fucking mounted her… but god damn… did I please her. I NEVER FAIL… now… where… is my goddamned coffee? Oh right… there isn't any. There isn't a coffee pot either… guess I have to make that too don't i? I even got a space ball up there too. I don't have enough problems do I? let's add more… yeah… because I always love problems! AAAAAAARGH!" Oliver then yelled, "ENOUGH! ALRIGHT I'LL GO OUT AND GET SOME MORE COFFEE SO THAT ALL OF YOU WILL BE QUIET ABOUT IT!" Oliver then proceeded to fly up to one of the top cabinets and brought down a coffee maker then proceeded to open up the window and flew out to go and get some more coffee. Meanwhile albedo sighed and said, "Sakura… you aren't about to wait five minutes for coffee are you?" Sakura replied, "I won't even wait one… if you can do it faster… hurry the fuck up." All of a sudden a bag full of different kinds of coffee came flying through the window and onto the counter. Oliver then came lying back through the window and said, "There…there is your goddamned coffee. HAPPY NOW!" Albedo then said, "none of us are morning people. This is gonna suck… yes… I am happy. PELLIGRI!" As he yelled for Pelligri, she came in and asked, "what is it? Its ass thirty you know?" Albedo then looked at the clock and said, "no… its 0730… not ass thirty. Now… you always made the best coffee… so make us coffee." Sakura then said, "wow… that's… yeah…you may be violent… a lot more than I remember, but… you still are Albedo… a whiny little bitch." Albedo then said, "hey, look, Dream's room may be sound proofed, but I don't think its bullet proof. So cram a cock in it." Sakura then remarked, "oh my god… Nigredo was right. You did end up growing into a total dick." Pelligri then sighed and said, "you don't… know the half of it… try working with him. Nobody in U-TIC liked him… well… except me. I still… don't understand how me and him get along. Its… one of life's greatest mysteries…"

Scotty then remarked, "uh… I am lost here… yeah, so, I am gonna just take a walk over to the couch then. Aye. Have fun…" Oliver then said, "Agreed…" Scotty then followed Oliver and asked, "ya know, I am glad we got a chance to talk last night. You remind me of someone in a way… ehh whatever." Albedo then sat down as Pelligri made the coffee, while Sakura kept grumbling… finally Albedo asked, "how does… an innocent girl like you end up worse than me?" Sakura then said, "try seeing how the multiverse ends in a bloody apocalypse at the hands of demons. Then ask me that. Dumbass." Albedo then said, "uhh… right… I was infected by U-DO too ya know. I didn't see anything about a multiverse…" Sakura then chuckled and said, "oh but he sure did say how mind bogglingly stupid you are. And dense… and egotistical, slutty… I don't think there is a single sin you haven't commited repeatedly. And yet… somehow… you are more important than anyone. Go fucking figure. It's like you got this whole idiot savant thingy going on. Oh my god just wait… the next few thousand years of your life are gonna be glorious… I am so going to love watching you suffer from heaven."

Albedo then smiled and said, "you keep acting like that and you might end up joining me in hell…" Sakura spat back, "I would sooner become a fucking nun just to avoid going where you are… jesus… I miss Rubedo… he was kind and loving… unlike you… your just an egotistical and astronomically vain dickhead." Albedo groaned as he said, "oh? Rubedo?... the one who severed the link and caused us all to suffer? Who betrayed us all? I think not… hes a lying piece of shit and you know it. If you watched things… you would know that he very quickly ended up fucking two bimbo's and then choosing your shadow… MOMO… ah… that's right, he chose a fake imitation over the real thing. But not before spending years making damned sure that Mary and Shelley got their daily cream pie filling." Sakura then said, "wow… I guess he just severed the link with you. I wonder why? Funny… I remember you brain raping my sister and killing her sisters… after literally raping them. Seriously… did you have to take the time to cum in each one's corpse for shock value? And for the record, if Rubedo wouldn't have severed the connection, you would all be subatomic particles… if that… I am not going to humor your… blatant insanity any longer." Albedo just sighed as he said, "fine… be a bitch then… if it wasn't for you, Rubedo might have actually listened to me when I said there was something wrong with dad's plan… but no… he had to be a loyal little faggot didn't he? And who taught him to follow his so called heart? You… the little dumbass who had to hero herself… make him even more unstable too. Did you ever think about what your little suicide caused upon him? I guess not…" Pellgri then said with a slight tinge of anger, "umm… Albedo? do you mind toning down the whiny bitch syndrome? Please? I mean good god… Albedo you think you know everything. but let's be honest, I am a fucking spy, by trade. I did my own digging on Rubedo. Did you know that Nigredo actually dangled those two bimbos over his head like a fucking carrot, but never let him get any? Rubedo's a fucking virgin. You dumbass. On top of it, you were the only URTV other than him to even get laid at all. Nigredo had mary and Shelley all to himself. Why? Because he was good at manipulating people's minds. You? You raped everyone… I mean… you sure as fuck don't have the soapbox right…. I think that got revoked at the age of 17, when you detonated an antimatter bomb on Carioca…. You killed two and a half billion innocent people just to take out a single man. Not a single person told you to do that. You did it on your own. I mean… yeah… let's all get lectured on righteousness by Satan himself. By the way, your fucking coffee is ready… now, drink your coffee, think straight and keep working on being sane, I would hate to see all the mega shittons of progress you made in the last day go to hell because Sakura shows up. And by the way, technically, according to Sakura's diary, she killed herself to give MOMO a chance at even existing. Because it wouldn't have worked at all otherwise. And let's face it, the URTV solution would have been fatal anyway. And she knew it." Sakura then sighed loudly and said, "THANK YOU…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Scotty was reading a book, trying not to listen to the others in the kitchen, then said, "wow… so, is this like, an episode of archer or somethin? Because damn… Albedo's getting a moral beatdown in there. Then again… he did kinda cut his head off to terrify the pink haired one in that game after all dinnit he? Then killed a whole fleet of soldiers using a giant satellite dish? I mean… he might as well be worse than mr hitler…" Oliver kind of chuckled at that and said, "Well, if there was anything good that I can say about Albedo. He finally got Dream to actually open up about what's been bothering her all these years, which for me and her family is a goddamned miracle in of itself." Scotty then sighed and said, "well, if anythin. It looks like he's more of a… recoverin psycho. So, I guess he's like a good scotch, he gets better with time."

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Albedo was staring at Sakura like he wanted to kill her, but after drinking a bit of coffee he finally said, "fine… whatever, thing is, we got a war here… I have to save the world or some shit… and you? I don't even know why you are here." Sakura then sighed and said, "I came here because I figured you might lead me to Rubedo… not still be batshit crazy. I thought that dying might have fixed those severely crossed wires in that brain of yours. But no.. I guess your insanity regenerated too." Albedo finally finished his coffee and got up then said, "Sakura… I swear to god… shut the fuck up or I will shut you up. I am doing my goddamned best here. Going from psychotic killer to this isn't as easy as it looks. Now shut the fuck up about my past… I mean, for god's sake, I am in a relationship with an adorable girl named Dream Writer." Sakura then asked, "then why did you make it sound like you hated everything about it earlier?" Pelligri then said, "wait a sec now… take it from someone who lived with Albedo for 10 years… he's… not a morning person. I have seen him do all kinds of rage filled shit in the morning when he doesn't have coffee. Trust me, at this point… give it about 20 minutes… and he will probably apologize to you. Its… scary to watch though… he goes from angry as fuck to calm and collected in about 30… its so much of a change you can actually watch it… seriously… watch him." Sakura sighed as she sipped on her coffee… watching Albedo, who actually did change… he went from absolute rage to calm in 15 minutes before he finally sighed and said, "I feel better now. Hmm… what was I saying… oh right… it's good to see you Sakura, I am glad you didn't stay dead and all, maybe now if Rubedo finds you he will stop bitching. Then again… you, him and MOMO sound like a great arrangement. Now… I need to get to work on stuff. oh… do you want a uniform or something?" Sakura blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't losing it then said, "Uhh… sure?" Albedo then walked out of the kitchen with another cup of coffee and headed into the garage… While Pelligri said, "told you… fucking scary isn't it?" Sakura then nodded weakly and said, "Y…eah… that's… creepy. It was like… he turned back into Bruce Banner after being the hulk for half an hour…" Pelligri then asked, "what? Who's bruce banner? Or… the hulk?" Sakura then sighed and asked, "Do you even Otaku at all?" Pellgri then was even more confused, "whats… an otaku?" Sakura then got up and walked out of the kitchen and remarked, "my god… it's a world of crazies and idiots. Oh… right… that's what my world was anyway."

* * *

Albedo finally made it to the garage, where he had pretty much set up his own manufacturing line. He was originally going to make an AGWS type mech in here, but seeing that he had a perfectly good, if off balance Timber Wolf, he was going to set up something else instead. Albedo first started with clothes, seeing as he would need not only clothing but armored clothing now, he then manufactured a line of clothing that utilized an armored, High Carbon nanoweave mesh, with a tri-layer reflective coating. This undersuit was completely transparent, and was filled with microscale crystals, this would not only make it invisible to the naked eye but strengthen it further. No one would even know someone was wearing. Until a 50 cal bounced off. He then decided to begin to create a veil device. Something that was based off the Ether shield device but recalibrated for anti-magic usage. It couldn't do both, but seeing how ethers are non-existent here. He decided a magic shield was better than none. So, he decided to have it route through the crystal layer in the suit, and be powered by a small crystal, to most, it would appear to be a random necklace. But it was actually a charged crystal, one that could recharge itself using biological energy. An anti-magic recharging energy shield. Basically. As he finished the undersuit, he then made a replica of Dream's vest, using auxillary armor and micro ceramic and titanium A plates. It would be comfortable, light and pretty much bulletproof. As he finished his own uniform as well as the others. He decided to take a one size fits all approach to the undersuits, but use a more personalized setup for the clothing. The uniforms, both the dress and BDU's were again, one size fits all. Albedo then began to make several sets of an improved ECS harness. This time integrating it into a rather… innocuous looking vest, similar to dream's. it used space compression technology as well as a small device placed on the bridge of one's nose to project a HUD. He designed a new pair of glasses for Dream around this. Identical to Shion's, using holographics rather than polymer or glass. In addition, it would stay on Dream's face and be toggleable. With the hud built in, aiming would be easy. Ammunition readouts would show the current ammunition for each ECS unit. He had to repair the flight system as well as modify it for the new variables. Once he had done so, he integrated one into each, as well as a new autopilot and assist system. Effectively they would be VTOL and forward flight capable. In addition, he decided to integrate EVA into each system. So that AI support would always be available.

Finally, Albedo mounted the various weapons into each ECS unit, two M2A2's, two Beam rifles, and two shotguns in a modified 8 guage assembly. They could be swapped out as needed. Finally, Albedo began to work on the Remote controlled recon drones, giving each one a cloaking device along with the surveillance systems. Then, he added a flight system for them as well as a system to allow them to operate on the ground or in vents. These things were tiny. But effective. Unless stepped on.

A few moments later he looked towards the powered assault system, he would need a lot more equipment to make functioning powered assault armor. So he shelved that for now, opting to integrate a method to deploy the BDU over the clothing if needed. It took him a few hours to finish his work. By the time he was done he then stood up and walked towards the door… only for Sakura to walk in, she then looked at the various clothing and weapons parts… then said, "whoa… holy fuck… you uhh… supplying… everyone here? I mean, you have been here for what two maybe three days and already your designing weapons systems and armor? I am impressed, I always thought you couldn't handle anything like that. Still, nice. Anyway, Oliver and Scotty want to see you upstairs… dunno why, also, me and Pelligri decided to stay here and hold the fort. So, good luck with all that shit, don't die… or get anyone else killed. Basically… keep your fucking mouth shut." Albedo sighed and said, "ehh… fuck you too… hurr hurr…" Albedo then walked out and then into the living room, wearing his new suit and ECS. He then looked in the mirror on the wall, then… seeing himself in his semi usual white attire, he said, "Damn… I'm looking good as always." As he sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the bedroom/library Dream had been up for about 4 hours after she fell out of her hammock…again. She was looking around her room for her glasses once again while also looking for her vest and scarf. Albedo was sitting waiting for Oliver and Scotty, he waited for five minutes before grabbing Dream's stuff and heading upstairs, if they wanted to be late for their own meeting. Fine… he then walked up the stairs to Dream's room then opened the door and said, "Oi, dream… you in here?" Dream turned around and squinted at where Albedo's voice was coming from trying to see, Albedo noticed, as usual, she was blind as all fuck without her glasses. So he said in frustration, "hold still damnit… I got something better for you." As he pushed the tiny emitter onto her nose. With a slight click, it turned on, emitting a holographic version of her glasses. It focused in and out a few times before calibrating properly. Then it projected the HUD, as Albedo said, "here… your new clothes. And yes, the undersuit is mandatory. Not like anyone will be able to tell it's on you anyway. Well, unless they decide to shoot at you. In which case, they are gonna be scratching their asses wondering why bullets don't work. Its… also got a shield generator. I designed it to deflect magic based attacks. It recharges too, the power supply is this necklace, don't laugh. That thing has enough power to fuel a Ganymede class. With fuel to spare… as for the vest and scarf replacement, cosmetic armor… well, the scarf really is a replacement if you lose yours anyway, it can't be armored. But the vest most definitely is armored. I think not even an AG06 could pierce that fucker. So, yeah. I made an outfit for everyone. It's got the ECS built in. the final version with the new flight system. It works now. Also, pretty much everything is space compressed via the bodysuit. So, no need to change suits or weapons. It does it on its own. As for controlling the menus and stuff. you will get the hang of it, magic is one way, using eye and thought patterns is the other. It's easy… and devastating. War has never been so streamlined." Albedo then smiled and said, "then again. I don't think war has ever been so… deceiving either. You are adorable, and with this… could probably kill everyone in my old house easily. Pleroma was a big ass asteroid with lots of soldiers too. Yep… four legged apocalypse. And dare I say… I look really good in this." Dream smiled at Albedo and said while teleporting her new cloths on and the scarf that her grandmother made onto her body, "Thank you, Albedo… I really appreciate this." She then became a bit nervous and said, "This sort of thing happens whenever I go back to my hometown for a visit… I get really nervous and I start to forget things…."

Albedo sighed and said, "yeah… I imagine so… I sometimes think about who I might have been if I wasn't a weapon. Still, we might as well get going… oh right, I made something in the garage… or rather… several somethings… come… I want to inaugurate the launch with everyone." Dream smiled and started walking towards the door, she wasn't the talkative type of pony out there. Albedo on the other hand was extremely talkative, getting him to shut up was the most difficult challenge people could ever face. As Albedo walked downstairs he noticed the two, then said, "put on your undersuits, then the glasses thing. Put that on the bridge of your nose, then put on your clothes. EVA will give a tutorial on the systems on the train, Scotty, you coming with Ollieball and Dream?" Scotty replied, "Aye… I am, besides… I like this world, well… except the part where Celestia is even more of a total bastard…" Albedo then smiled and said, "great. Because I timed something about right, at 1100 hours, we launch Equestria's first orbital satellites for communications and surveillance. As well as high orbit reconnaissance. By the end of the month, we should have 90 percent of the planet's surface mapped in intricate detail. Welcome to science boys. Now, your military uniforms and battle dress uniforms are included in the body suit. Normal clothing is considered accessories. Notice how the suits disappeared when you put them on? Good. Because I spent all fucking morning making sure they were comfortable too. They should fit you like a second skin, if you can notice yourself wearing them in the next 30 minutes. I fucked up. Now, let's go to the garage. I got to finalize my construction of our satellites and their delivery rockets."

Oliver just put on his uniform though finding the holes for his wings was a bit of a challenge. Albedo then said, "alright, these undersuits have up to five weak points. Simply, the wings hole, if applicable. The tail hole, the part where your bits fit through, which is probably the most unprotected. Seeing as its virtually devoid of protection at all. And the head. These suits also don't cover the bottom of your feet or hooves. I will make custom shoes later, if you don't have any already. Besides, I need more tech support to make the shoes I have in mind. Finally, these suits are based off Vector's Techtron Line of clothing armor add-ons. These suits also are designed to be completely undetectable, both to others and the wearer. So, naturally they have open areas. I didn't like the idea of leaving everyone's genitals and asses exposed but whatever. If you are at risk of getting shot in the ass or balls, then you should be wearing a BDU anyway. Oh and one last thing, these suits can deflect magic based attacks too, but only for a short time before needing to recharge. Also, I might as well mention. Small enough projectiles say… less than 2mm will penetrate automatically. It's a tradeoff for the stealth and comfort. But I seriously doubt they can get a tranq dart moving at hypersonic speeds anyway. Blades on the other hand… are gonna cut through these like a hot knife through butter. This is designed for ranged combat. Not CQC. And even then, it's a last line of defense kind of armor. The absolute minimum. Never… ever rely on it alone. The BDU is much better for pretty much anything. Oh right. The anti-magic shield can block a single projectile impact as well. this was a decision due to the nature of the suit itself. A single bullet to the head is a preferred assassination method. so, if they try to put one between your eyes. It won't work. But, if your shield drops suddenly, it will give an audible alarm. If that happens. You activate the BDU immediately. No exceptions. Understood?"

Oliver nodded his head along with Dream and Scotty. Dream then notice Sans walking up to Albedo and said, "well, you've sure changed from your time of genocide Albedo. though your LV. Is still 667, it seems you are taking on a more pacifist path instead. Keep it up, buddy, oh and take breaks now and again or else you'll work yourself…down to the bone." Albedo then asked in confusion, and slight anger, "what? The fuck are you on about? I am hardly genocidal… not like I haven't tried though. Still, don't you ever call me a fucking pacifist. I am a bioweapon, I am a pure badass. Now, in my books, a pacifist is also known as a pussy. Or a corpse. Of course, that doesn't mean I have to kill every civilian I meet. But you can rest assured. Any and all threats. Will die. I will show no mercy to my enemies. Never have… never will." Sans then said calmly, "What I mean when I say pacifist, is someone who was once extremely violent to those around him both ally and enemy now turns to defensive and offensive tactics. For example, those undersuits you made, those are for defense not offensive, but can become offensive if needed. Well, I shouldn't keep you all here or else you'll miss the train." Albedo then said, "okay… that makes a bit more sense. Usually, I just kill everything in my way. But not lately. I am being pussified. But whatever. Oh right… what the fuck is LV? Or is that some reference to my unit number?" Sans then answered almost hauntingly, "LV…it stands for LOVE…and LOVE stands for Level Of ViolencE and how you gain LOVE is through EXP or EXecution Points…"

Albedo then said, "okay… sounds like old school role playing terms… but whatever… I cannot count how many people I have executed in the normal sense of the word. But as for confirmed kills in my career? I think there isn't a number big enough. Not all my kills were people too. Most were actually Gnosis. Still, so my level of violence is 667, I am unit 667. Whatever. Whats the average for a soldier, or civilian?" Sans then said, "It all depens on the persons actions determines their level of violence, but all start off at LV. 1, Hitler was LV. 18, Wilhelm is…a tricky one but my best guess would be a LV. 5 or 3. It varies on what happens each reset. If I'm remembering this correctly he made it to LV. 20, then there was this one time where he stayed a LV. 1…it was in that fallout world or something like that. No wait defiantly Fallout. See it all depends on what happens in that person's life and their actions." Albedo stood there for a moment… then said in an almost depressed tone, "you gotta be shitting me? So, even Wilhelm, that assclap responsible for the loss of earth and god only knows what else. Only made it to 20, once! And hitler was 18? I AM FUCKING 667!? Way… to make me feel… like Lucifer. Maybe Sakura was right… wow…" Sans then cut him off and said, "Well, Flynn Taggart, is LV. 666." Albedo then said questioningly, "wait… so the motherfucking doom guy is one LV below me? He only kills fucking demons! How is he evil? Unless its like fucking power levels…" Scotty then said, "oh aye, in that series power levels mean jack shit lad… so maybe he's saying its what level of violence your capable of. Not whether you're good or evil. I dunno, I don't think an evil guy would make stuff this cool for us. Although the antimatter thing was a bit of a… well, actually it had a purpose anyway. If Sakura is right. I think it had to do with KOS-MOS. So yeah? No? maybe I dunno?" Albedo then said with a groan, "okay… this shit's giving me hemorrhoids. I gotta go launch four ICBM's with satellite payloads and hit the train. Sans, you want to watch me launch some satellites?" Sans just nodded and took one of his short cuts to get to the garage, Albedo then said, "okay… teleportation. That's… fatal. Usually anyway. Dad was the only survivor. So, I guess sans is… oh god damnit… he's linked to the upper domain isn't he?" Albedo then walked into the garage to find him there waiting. Albedo then said, "yeah, the power armor relies on tech I don't know yet. So, I can't make it. Yet… besides. Powered assault armor isn't the most… yeah, it's a sure fire way to start a war. If Celestia sees that shit. It's over for us. Now, I gotta make these missiles."

Albedo then opened the garage door and began his magic trick. Using resources from the environment to make the satellites, then the rockets and their fuel. As he finished the assembly he said to the others, "yeah, that's how I make shit so far. It works. I don't know how though. Now, I gotta… set these up somewhere. Umm… well shit. Gimme a sec…" Albedo kept looking around until he found the perfect spot, the area he burned down in the forest. As he set up the launch pad, he loaded all four rockets into the launch tubes. Then turned around and said, "alright… this part has to be done mechanically. So it's gonna be a 30 second countdown to ignition and we wanna be as far away from it as possible… ya know… in case they explode. That's over 500 tons of solid rocket fuel in each one. So… yeah. Don't worry, it's not nuclear. So, if anything, that crater they already are in might get scorched." Albedo then backed away and hooked up the wires to the small device on the table, then said, "right… beginning countdown to launch. Right… I got a song for this too. Its… my favorite anthem." Albedo then set up on the speakers… all over Ponyville no less, the Soviet National Anthem. As the sound of communism and greatness echoed through Ponyville, causing even the flying ones to stop midair, the countdown reached 10, then finally 0. With a sudden loud crack in the air, the sky lit up brighter than the sun, as four rockets lifted off into the air, trailing thick black smoke as they broke the sound barrier. The sound was deafening, but then again the Soviet Anthem was louder. As the SDR's entered orbit they detached their stages as they deployed the satellites. Finally, Albedo got signal from them. Albedo then said, "it's a… oh… right anthem…" realizing the only thing anyone in Ponyville or its vicinity heard was Communism. As the anthem stopped and the sky was painted with black streaks of smoke. Albedo then said, "there… we got tone, satcoms online. EVA, you got full con?" EVA then replied, "Affirmative. All systems online, battlefield control is at 100% functionality. Beginning secondary objectives." Albedo then said, "good. Now, Dream, shall we board our train?"

Dream smiled and nodded and then started to lead the group towards the train station, right as Dream started to walk, albedo remembered something, then asked, "right, there is four of us, so… that's one fireteam. Anyway, seeing as there are just four of us, I need to know who would be best at what type of combat, so I can configure your ECS to use the appropriate weapons. Beam rifles are great for sniping, M2's are all around assault rifles, and shotguns…well… they are shotguns, CQC. So, who wants what?" Oliver then said, "Give me an assault rifle and I'm good. Since I'm small enough to fit in places the enemy wouldn't look." Albedo then said, "well, alright, although that usually would be CQC unless you plan on using tiny places to lay down suppressive. Just remember, you can swap out easily. It just takes a few moments. So, I am leaving your config as is. Keep in mind Oliver, you have hands so you can use normal rifles too. Or any weapon for that matter. Just watch out, rifles in your hands have some serious recoil, compared to the ECS auto stabilizers. As for you dream? Long range, mid, or up close and bloody?" Dream thought about it for a moment and said, "Well, I'm mostly mid to long range…" Albedo then said, "well, if I had plasma cannons or something, that would be great, but you will probably want the M2's as well. old school but still far better than what the opfor will have. As for you Scotty?"

Scotty then said, "uhh… I dunno really, never was one for combat meself so… I guess the shotguns. I can't aim for squat anyway." Albedo then said, "alright, twin 8 guages it is…" Scotty then said, "8 Guage? Isn't that… a bit extreme there lad?" Albedo then said, "they are double barreled Schockhammers, in 8 gauge triple naught buck. So, yeah, with adjustable choke, it adjusts based on the range to target. And yeah, they are overkill. But still, I figured, it was easier to use that setup than 12 guage. It adds additional firepower without any compromise, even ammo capacity. So why not. As for me, well, I am not a fucking sniper… but I might as well go with the beam cannons. Who knows… maybe me and Dream can boost their power with magic. Still, I usually prefer up close and personal. Then again, I am an all-round equal opportunity ass kicker. Now… that takes care of loadouts. Let's go. EVA will brief you on the ECS and its function on the train ride. It won't do a damned bit of good if you can't even turn it on. Alright… lets go." Dream then resumed leading them to the train station, which was on the other side of town facing the capital.

The walk to the train station was quiet as everyone in town was busy doing their own thing not even paying attention to the group of three ponies and a small dragon walking towards the train station. Dream smiled at the town that she called home as she and the group neared the train station. The train station wasn't that hard to miss since it had the single biggest signs in Ponyville. The station was simple in design, having a rustic feel to it like in one of those old western movies that Dream's brothers loved to watch when they were growing up. As the group stepped onto the platform Dream walked towards the ticket master and said, "Four tickets to Cantrelot please…" The ticket master was an old, kind mare that knew Dream since she first moved to Ponyville and said while getting the tickets ready, "Visiting your brothers today, Dream? My how much you've grown since I last saw you, I wonder how much your brothers have grown too." Dream giggled as the old mare handed her the tickets, but as Dream was about to go and pay the mare then said, "On the house dear. Now the train will be arviving in 5 minutes, have fun visiting your brothers…oh wait I have a letter from Vinal Scratch for you to give to Megatronus, I think it's the one this time." Dream then said with a grin while taking the letter, "One can only hope, Sanctuary." Albedo then said in amusement, "Sancutary? That's… an old term… huh… so, underground railroad much? Whatever. As long as the bar tab is on the house too. Listen, maam, thanks. It's always nice to see a citizen soldier fighting for her beliefs. Semper Fidelis." Albedo then saluted, with his right hoof. Then said, "it's a pleasure. Now, we must be going. Stay frosty there." Albedo then watched the train that had just left and said, "a Steam based train? And it can achieve such velocities? Impressive. Though not impossible. Just impractical. Well, I don't see superconductive mag lev lines so maybe it is practical. Now… pop a squat guys… train will be here in about 3.225 mikes. I am tracking it from orbit. Estimated speed is 929.232 miles per hour. Needless to say, that's mach 1.22, impressive. Now, beginning radio test." Albedo switched on an encrypted channel then said, albeit silently, "Radio check… test. Alpha 2, 3 and four confirm."

Albedo then got a response from all three, then Albedo said, "right, this new system is completely silent and even has a helmet cam readout feature. Meaning you can either see the talker's face, or what they are looking at. Great for stealth recon and espy. Using your tac coms is paramount to deep cover ops. You can use it via thought too, so, with practice you can talk to us and someone physically at the same time. Finally, notice on the upper right, signal strength… sometimes the enemy will jam comms. Use that if they do to get a good signal. Fin…" Albedo then heard a slew of voices, all standard URTV's obviously, then after a moment, they all shut up, when John said, "SHUT UP DAMNIT… let's not blow off our leader's head boys." Then, one by one, groups pinged in and logged onto the network, in less than a minute, 489 units were logged, then John said, "well, you got comms working. I managed to set up a few relay stations. Don't ask how. I am not at liberty to say yet. But, we got comms and tone. Before long, we may replicate the link fully. Anyway, Albedo… be careful, don't underestimate the opfor… still, they are vastly unaware of us in general. Do NOT… under any circumstances offend or oppose Celestia, we don't want to get made. If she does… we all die. Even you, I saw a recording of what she can do. Your regen wont mean shit. Now… maintain radio silence unless it's an emergency… and keep cycling encryptions. Standard deep cover protocols, aggressive config. Unit 329, Over and out." Albedo sighed and said, "well, that's… wonderful actually." Then a single signal came in saying, "advise, clearance code 327493 gamma. We have possible ID on individual, ID is… stand by… Richard, he's bumbling around in cloud city, he thinks that wonderbolt academy is an AMWS flight school, I am shadowing him now. Gotta keep him from doing something stupid. Advise, I also got a possible wave ping, Unit 669, though I am not sure. It was there one second then pinged KIA the next… odd, but I think that they might take a while to actually phase in. unlike us though, he's taking a more… brute force entry. Like… he's tunneling in on purpose. Recommend sitcom Alpha 2 monitor LKP." A second voice said, "Confirm Unit 209, comsat Alpha 2 is monitoring LKP. Disturbance detected. Gravimetric and magnetic readings inconsistent. Possible time-space anomaly is being formed, ETC to stability is 16 hours and 38 minutes."

The chatter stopped then as the train rolled in, Albedo then said smugly, "yep… we grow… we are getting stronge… WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?!" Albedo jumped off the bench when he saw Sans on top of the train, smiling. Albedo tried not to look, hoping no one else would… one pony then said, "hey… Albedo right, its fire spirit, you heading to Cantrelot too? Damn, I had heard Luna's… uhh, loud thingy… you, come close actually. Whatever. Nice outfit. Is it a military uni… not one of ours obviously. But… nice, though… white and grey? Really, you need to go see a tailor for a better one. Especially since it isn't regulation. Or… well, maybe it is for you though. Still, its… kinda ugly though. But hey, your military, your rules. Still, I think… purple and violet would be great, in the same patterns. My brother is military, I am visiting him too. He's in Luna's military, although I hated him for it before. You really opened a lot of eyes yesterday. I am gonna apologize for a lot today. So, still, think about it. Besides, Luna's uniforms use colors to distinguish rank and specialty anyway. Yours screams… well, low rank grunt to be honest. And I saw you, you aren't low rank… or a grunt… dear god no…" Albedo then said, "well, it's my standard uniform, before the Miltian conflict. So, maybe your right. I might add some bars too. Not stars though. I am not worthy of being a flag rank." As Albedo got on the train, Fire Spirit said, "ehh, maybe… you seem the rebel type to be honest. Luna would love you anyway. You get shit done. So, maybe you might get a star… or two. Besides. Luna's use stars for those, Celestia uses… pens." Albedo then said in utter disbelief, "PENS?! Are you fucking shitting me?! What kind of scumbag chickenshit motherfucker gives military tradition the disgrace of using pens for a goddamned general or admiral? That's heresy… oh yeah, I am a five… PEN general… AAAAAAAAAAAH! I am gonna kill myself if I end up having pens on my goddamned shoulders… that's the ultimate fuck you to my beloved marine corps… oh god… Oh god… no… NO… that's just… wrong! I was hoping for suns or some shit… not goddamned pens… or maybe its five pen scribe… NO! that's… evil… EVIIIL!" Scotty then said, "what kinna bonkers ass leader does that? Even ferengi use something sensible. But pens? Lassy's gone bonkers. Celestia in the show was at least somewhat sane. But here? Nutters… she's all scrambled eggs." Albedo found his seat and sat down at the table while saying, "I… would have to put in my resignation if I got pens for my promotion to Admiral. No… I can't… I just… cant. I have standards for Christ sake, I can hear gunny screaming now… wait a second… I actually hear him… on the comms?"

Albedo then listened in and heard, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU GAVE HER A COMPLIMENT FOR THAT BLATANT BREACH OF REGULATIONS?! WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION YOU BRAYING PILE OF SHIT DONKEY? I WILL OWN YOUR ASS BEFORE I LET YOU COMPLEMENT A RECRUIT FOR FUCKING UP. YOU WORTHLESS FUCKING RETARD! DO YOU EVEN KNOW! SHE ENDANGERED 6 CIVILIANS IN THAT STUNT, NOT ONLY THAT BUT SHE PUT FELLOW MARINES IN DANGER TOO, AND YOU SHITSUCKING CUNT DECIDE TO PROMOTE HER? YOU STUPID… WORTHLESS SHIT FILLED CUNT! I AM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS DOWN TO A BLOODY PULP AND FEED YOU TO MY DOGS!" Albedo cut the channel, he knew all too well what happened to idiots when gunny was around. Dream on the other hand looked out the window ears standing at full attention, twitching every so often, she was feeling nervous because on trains you never know who you can trust. Especially on the train to the capital. Albedo was sitting at the table when he went to go get a drink from the bar, as he walked up he looked at the bottles, they had everything. none of the brands were recognizable but they were there, Albedo then asked, "Sup barkeep?" the mare, who was easily in her youth then said, "ehh, not much… what can I get you sir?" Albedo then said, "well, I guess a BJ but… that's probably not on the menu… umm… let's see, Rum and coke… quadruple shot please, use top shelf… not well. or, if you got single malt scotch, I want 4 shots in a glass, straight." She paused a moment before saying, "this is the cantrelot VIP train… so, your gonna have to be a bit more specific, and I never heard of a BJ drink…" Albedo then said, "uhh its short for blowjob. Anyway, it's a joke, now, hmm, what's a good single malt or sipping scotch?"

The mare then said, "well, we got Apple Cider, Apple Brandy, Buckin Blue Jay, Old Timer, Vodaka." Albedo then said, "so, no like… brand names? That's… scary, well before I order anything in particular, let me try your best scotch, no bullshit." The Mare then said, "one shot buckin blue jay, coming up." She poured a shot glass and said, "try it, its good." Albedo cautiously smelled it, it seemed, of exceedingly high quality, with notes of cherry and grain, as well as a strong hint of oak and corn. As Albedo took a sip, he rolled it on his palate before saying, "Holy… fuck… win any awards? Cause I had JW platinum limited reserve, and this blows it to bits…" the mare then said, "yeah… well, Ponyville has one thing its really good at. Produce and distilling. Best apple cider in equestria, period. We got high proof and low as well. same stuff, different process. As for Vodaka, its well… vodka, but its probably the best ice distilled vodka you will ever try. Then again, I get the feeling you were expecting there to be a well type here… nope. Trust me, we don't serve swill. I might recommend a tail snapper. Its good, and might put off the stress, especially on your girlfriend there. Don't worry its not too heavy." Albedo then said, "yeah, except on my wallet." She laughed and said, "VIP's don't pay. Silly. Now, seriously, there isn't a single mixed drink I can't make, so what is a blowjob, I wanna know." Albedo then said with a grin, "well, you asked, you get. A blowjob isn't a drink. Its where a woman, or in some cases a guy, sucks there partners dick until they pop. Then it might… become a drink… kinda…" the mare then sighed and said, "right… learn something new every day. Umm, I am guessing thats… a bit… actually that does sound good right now." Albedo then said, "yeah no… I don't need a sucking… besides, my girlfriend is right there… two tail snappers and a glass of bucking blue jay, make that two actually. Scotty is gonna love this shit…" She chuckled and said, "sure thing, then again, you seem like the husband I never could get. So… my apologies if I sounded desperate. I mean I am… i… ehh… never mind…" Albedo then said, "lemme guess, he never is there and when he is he's doing stuff that's quote unquote, important. Never even cares how you feel?"

She nodded with a slight sadness, Albedo then said, "look honey… you are never gonna get anywhere with a pendejo like that. Dump his ass in the gutter and find a guy who is… caring and loving, if you want a real loving relationship. Honestly, find the most insecure and wussy guy you can find, then mold his ass into a man while you teach him how to act around people….it works, and he will end up breaking his ass daily just to make you happy. I should know. Don't ask how. Just… trust me. In my books, the woman calls the shots. Not the drunk man on a sports binge. If he spends more than 30 percent of the time not pleasing you or at least doing things with you. Then you are just a pocket pussy to him." The mare then said, "you know what… your right… I am dumping his ass, I should have done that long ago. Besides. I know a wonderful stallion who I should have gone with long ago. I wonder if he still will… take me back? God I was so stupid. I thought marrying him was the smart choice because he had money." Albedo then cut her off and said, "you dumbass, never marry someone for fucking creds… ever… that… is the worst mistake ever. But, divorce would get you half his assets… don't feel bad. Its righteous punishment for his betrayal. And you can use that to make a better life for you and the guy who loves you." The Mare then said, "you… made my day, thank you… I will do that when I get to Cantrelot. I should have done it 4 years ago. So what if my mom hates me for divorcing him. I want to follow my heart, not my wallet." Albedo then said, "your welcome, by the way, name's Albedo. nice to meet ya." She replied, almost crying, "thank you, Albedo… I'm Shimmering Starlight." Albedo then said, "your welcome… I seem to do that a lot… oh sorry, forgot the dri… nice… that's a good mixed… ooh, that's gonna be good. Thank you again, Shimmering Starlight." Albedo then took the drinks towards where Dream was only to be stopped by two ponies, one said in a thick german accent, "ah… who do ve have here? I imagine zhose drinks are for ze ponies in ze cabin behind us? No? come young boy, sit…" Albedo then had an instant déjà vu from Wolfenstein the New Order, then said, "ah… Frau Engel is it?" as he sat down, then prepared to either have to turn this into the last train into explosion town, or maybe cheat at cards… again. The woman then said, "oh… no my name ish not Frau My young stallion. My common tongue name is Ebony River, but my Germaney name is Ebenholz Fluss, ish don't care vhich one you call me by. Und this handsome stallion by my side is, Sliver Star in common tongue but his homeland name is, Silberner Stern." Albedo then sighed deeply in annoyance, then said, "right… nice to meet you…" as he said under his breath, "fuckin Nazis…" then, Ebenholz said, "ahh, vell, you are a vood specimine of a shtallion, nice indeed. Such veautiful white mane and violet eyes. I like it, hmm… I want to do a test here… actually. I am going to lay out three cards, And I vant you to pick which vone resonates vest vith you." Albedo then said sarcastically, "yeah, and if I choose wrong you kill me right? Hurry the fuck up skin head." Ebenholz then said, "Skin head? I do not velieve I have heard zat one before. Oh vell mister Impatient. but do not vorry, I have no intentions of killing you. It's just a card test. I do zem all ze time, zho… most pay me for zem. I am zust bored iz all."

Albedo then said, "yeah… whatever. Lay em on me, but hey, I guess I can play along. But remember, when I play cards… I play for keeps, and if you cheat… you die. But you say it's a test. But I am thinking blackjack. So whatever. Let the… test begin." The mare then laied out three cards, one depicted a blacken sky with white dots and vibrant blue's and purple's streaking across it, the second depicted a burning world with the sun so close to the earth that it left scorch marks in its wake, and the final one depicted the moon healing the land from the sun's rageful day. Albedo, who already was fully aware that this was a Celestian spy decided to choose carefully, "hmm… sun, moon or I dunno what that first one is. I guess the void. Or something. So, scorched earth, or well… the inky void of space I see every time I wake up… so, gonna go with the logical one here." He chose card three and said, "it resonates with me simply because it makes sense, the other two seemed like something only a retard or very… disturbed individual would choose. I mean, glassing, or just space in general…" Albedo then heard a box nearby before he kicked it… Ebenholz smiled softly and placed another set of three down onto the table. The first was a picture of young fillies and colts playing in a moonlit field, the second, a lone house in the middle of the woods shinning like a becan in the night, and the third a town living in oppression in the suns rays. Albedo noticed how that third card reminded him of a town on Second Miltia last summer when he went on vacation, it was hot as hell, but oh god was the surfing great. As he then had a reason to choose the so called, right answer to please the spy, he said, "third one, its missing the beach though. And my surf board." The mare then placed a third set of three, the first depicted a pony who shunned the light of the sun and slept during the day, the second was a shadow of stallion and mare facing off against the sun, and the third had a picture of the black dragon gang symbol. Albedo then chuckled a bit, then said, "are you shitting me? That third one doesn't even fit the context of the last two sets… but whatever. ehh… actually, this is a hard one, what's this test about again? Ehh, well… umm… first one? The second seems weird and the first seems like an introverted person who likes staring at the night sky, or maybe just the night life. Can't say I don't mind dance clubs after 2 am… that's when the really fun shit starts. Or the brawls… I love brawls… but I like sanctioned arena fights better, no killing though. I do practice martial arts ya know"

Ebenholz smiled again as she placed the final set down onto the table. The first had a picture of a golden emblem, with wings flanking both sides of a sun with a horn through the middle, the second had a picture of a crystal heart, but it was blackened on one side and faded on the other, and the final one depicted a crescent moon, somewhat akin to the rebel alliance from starwars, especially with the star in the middle like that, and wings out to each side with an outline of the moon in the background. In fact, it was the most badass one there. Albedo then looked at all three before Ebonholz said, "choose wisely" Albedo then said, "Jawohl…" Albedo then looked at the three faction emblems, wondering about the middle one for some reason, he hadn't considered a third side in the conflict, nor did he care. Eventually he said, "honestly… I feel like you are asking me which side to take in some kind of political debate here. One is for Celestia obviously, the other is for Luna, what the fuck is the third one? I don't care. Seriously, I could give a fuck less on this. I choose the Luna one only because it looks badass like me. Am I done now?" Ebonholz let out a breath of relief and said, "Yes, zhis test was out of boredom and wanting to know if you were a spy of Celestia's which you are not." Albedo then said, "well fuck… I knew that already, the original test was in wolfenstein the new order, when William got on the train to berlin he had this creepy german nazi cunt show up and do exactly what you did, and it was an Aryan purity test, these cards were to test whether he was a nazi or a rebel… you obviously did a better job than her though. Were it not for me already knowing the set up. Now, let's be honest here. I lied on my choices several times, I thought you were with Celestia, what with the whole stereotypical nazi thingy going on. I mean fuck… I was gonna choose the more Celestia ones just to keep myself incognito, but those were so fucking obviously evil, no sane being would choose them. So I ended up going for the most neutral ones. Also, if you would have been a Celestia spy, you would be sprinkled all over the cabin, I would end up making decorations of your ovaries and intestines. Just an FYI there. Now… let's get to the point… before I lose my patience and kill you anyway." Ebonholz then continued, "I am one of Luna's top spy's, I was sent here to watch over her general's sister to make sure that none of those Solar Empire Nazis do zomezhing stupid. The first emblum is that of the Solar Empire, the second one is…the long lost Crystal Empire faction and the final one is for the New Lunar Republic." Albedo then said, "you uhh, do realize I haven't chosen any particular allegiance right? I fight for myself. And Dream, so, I don't give a fuck about politics yet. But from what I have been seing, Celestia is like Hitler. Then again, you can drop the german accent bullshit, you broke it several times in the last sentence, no need for a show. I am a bioweapon, I can read you like a pop up book in most regards. Though I can't read minds. I sure can rip them apart. Look, if you want my choice? I choose neutral for now. Probably because I have yet to decide if I want to rule the world myself or not. So, if I choose that? Then what? I guess I will lead Equestria to a new galactic empire of prosperity… or just blow it all up. Who cares. I live for war. I was born for it. Literally. URTV Unit 667, Albedo, nice to meet you. Sieg Heil and all that BS… now, can I bring the drinks to my fireteam please? I mean, you can follow me, but leave pretty boy over there here. I don't like him. He's… creepy. Anyway, I have had enough Wolfenstein references today. Though. Truth be told, no one would catch that reference but me, or maybe dream. She seems to know about other worlds no one else should, like video games. As do I, which is what tipped me off to your act in the first place. Oh by the way, I finished Wolfenstein the new order on, I am Death Incarnate, didn't die once. I am that badass. Oh yeah, speaking of which, I wanna play it again. Thanks to you… it was a good game, maybe I will do the Fergus timeline this time. I always chose wyatt… why am I rambling? Just… follow me nazi spy girl. Oh by the way, how the hell does no one know what a fucking blowjob is?"

Albedo stood up and held the tray, then when the barkeep wasn't looking, swiped a bottle of Buckin Blue Jay, and a few glasses, then walked towards the cabin with a grin. Then Albedo noticed she hadn't left, then said, "uhh, you like on guard duty or something?" Ebonholz then said, "Me und my partner can't leave our post for there are Solar Empire Nazis in the train car in front of us, und don't make a scene if they come by, or else we are all dead." Albedo then scoffed and said, "well… if you would be so kind as to hold the tray, I could make very short work of them… no bodies even…" Ebonholz then said, "You reckless child, if you do that then Equestria will burn and all hope will be lost to over throw Celestia, this is no politic war…no this is actual war, the politics died out years ago when Dream's mother died." Albedo sighed in utter disappointment, he always wanted a train firefight, still, he decided to stay his killing spree and say, "Fine… oh… but I wanna kill so badly… I mean, god damn, how hard is it to find worthy opponents? Timber wolves don't fight back. I want a real fight. I want… admittedly… war. Real war. My blood and bones cry out for violence. But, if it protects everyone, I will stay my hands… for now. But mark my words… when the time does come, I shall wash over the land in a sea of blood and death for all who oppose me. I shall put the fear of god into them. Make no mistake. I am death. And no mortal can kill me. Even god… failed to kill me." As he walked into the cabin with the drinks, smiling, but still dejected. He then wondered why he was bitching because he couldn't kill people, didn't sans say something to that effect? That maybe killing everyone isn't the answer? He sat down and said, "drinks… real drinks for everyone, Scotty, got ya some scotch, and myself too. Mixed drinks for Ollie ball and Dream, and a bottle if anyone wants more scotch, trust me, it's got my seal of approval. Its good."

Dream turned her gaze from the window and towards Albedo with a soft smile on her face and put down the photo that she brought with her of her family onto the table. Albedo then leaned back into the seat and said, "you know… this is… kinda nice actually…" As he took a sip of his drink, then said, "oh right… met some nazi bitch in the bar area. She was… interesting. Anyway… so uhh, what's cantrelot like? It's the capital right? How big a city we talkin?" Dream took a sip of her drink and said, "The city is divided into four parts, the outskrits, the inner city, the dark side which is where Wishing Star's gang is, and finally the outer city… my family lives on the bored between inner city and the outskirts…" Albedo then said, "right… so, that's… good I guess. So, wishing cumguzzler's gang is in the dark side? Why does that sound cliché somehow. Whatever. darth vader jokes aside… um… right, what about the primary government and military facilities? Where are they?" Albedo then created a cigar using the materials from a potted plant, then lit it as he took a large puff then exhaled fragrant and sweet smoke into the cabin. Albedo then said, "hey hold up… gotta have some old 1930s music…" Albedo then played the Wanderer, from a band he forgot the name to, across the whole train. He didn't care if others didn't like his taste. Or humour. He began dancing a bit in his seat, as Scotty said, "nice… I like it laddy…"

Oliver nodded his head as his tail tapped to the beat, and Dream slowly rocked her head from side to side to the beat. The barkeep, hearing the music then said to Ebonholz, "is… it just me… or is that guy… odd? I mean, I didn't pay attention… but… now he is playing some weird music across the train?" Ebonholz then said, "wow… I like ziz… pretty… unique choize, no?" The Barkeep then said, "yeah… he… isn't normal. Did you see his cutie mark? I mean… that's… not natural is it?" Ebonholz then said, "Zhen you should zee mu boss's cutie mark. I mean it haz these weird letters on it along vith this weird weapon below zhem." The barkeep then said, "yeah… its like… Albedo is… a soldier… at birth. That's… scary. His look… screamed someone… who is a killer, but… gentle and calm at the same time. Has he seen… real war? I read about it in history, like the crystal empire and all that. But, he looks… yeah… mysterious and fascinating."

* * *

Meanwhile, Albedo decided to put on some… more modern music, something techno from a obscure soundtrack called Eliminator. Then said, "ehh… I got varied tastes, so… yeah. Anyway… what can I expect when I get in, I gotta do some basic recon before I meet up with you all at the rendezvous point, which…. You haven't specified yet." Dream sighed and placed her head on the table and spoke softly, "You wont be able to get in the palace easy unless you know one of the princess directly or something like that…its been a while since I was back there…." Albedo then said, "yeah… I figured the palace would be locked up tighter than a nun's asshole. So, I brought spiders… anyway… so, that's the recon I have in mind, I just gotta find a place to deploy em. Somewhere… hidden, doesn't even need to be near the palace. Just away from the eyes… espionage love…it's a bitch. I prefer to just do blowthrough ops. Not… this cloak and dagger shit." Dream then raised her head up from the table and looked at the photo with a soft sigh. Albedo then moved over to hug Dream, giving her a rather loving kiss in the process. Dream felt someone hugging her and moved her head to see who, but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on hers as she kissed him back. Albedo rather enjoyed kissing her, as he then broke away to say, "its alright. We will… fix this shit. I promise. But, hey… we might as well enjoy our trip. I got a song the passengers will love… hehehe…. Its called Spy Hunter by Saliva…" as he played the song, then kissed Dream again. Scotty jumped when the song ramped up, then said, "reminds me of what that lass listened to last year… when we found the uss Franklin,"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Barkeep was cleaning a glass when the music nearly gave her a heart attack, then she said, "okay… that's… new… I… love it… this is killer! Sounds like… vinyl scratch only… more drums less techno… nice…" Ebonholz smiled and moved her head from side to side as she said, "Und don't you forget about Megatronus either, for hez a good musician az vell." The Barkeep then said, "huh… hidden meaning much? Not like others would guess it. Subtle… but awesome."

* * *

Albedo was enjoying himself too much, kissing Dream deeply while listening to badass music, he queued up several songs, then said, "concert much? I wanna sing for some fucked up reason… I love you Dream." The box then said, "concert! Sing… sing sing sing!" Albedo then said, "quiet spaceball…" Albedo then began to sing with the song, ten thousand fists… surprisingly well too. "one more goddamned day when all that I want will be considered tonight…" as Albedo continued he giggled and kept singing… Scotty then said, "reminds me of more fun times back on the enterprise… ahh those were the days. Hope ya don't mind me openin the bottle lad." Albedo then nodded, as he took a large sip from his glass. Then he said during the reprieve, "because one does not simply walk into the royal palace…" he then sung, "we are the ones who will open your mind… leave the weak and haunted behind…" as he got up and danced, he then tried his new stabilizers, custom made for his biology. Then he stood up on two legs, careful not to lose balance as the gyro's compensated, keeping him stable. He then said, "kick… ass…" as he waited for the next song, grabbing the bottle Scotty had just put down and taking a large swig. As the song played he began dancing, something he learned on his own. Not for any reason than his own amusement. He was good at dancing, then he held out his left hand/hoof and said, "the gyro's work on you too dream, wanna try and dance human style?" Dream then took his hoof and stood up, albeit a bit wobbly as Albedo said, "follow my lead… its not that hard…" Dream nodded her head and started to follow his lead, Albedo was amused at how she started off key but adapted quickly, which caused him to say with a soft smile, "you learn quick ma peche… I like it… fun isn't it?" Dream smiled and nodded her head, after a couple minutes the song ended, only to switch to something a bit higher tempo, which he planned. Perfectly in fact.

* * *

As the barkeep was busy recovering from the last awesome song, another started, this one was clearly a country song… until it stopped being one… then turned to a hybrid of the last and country. Pure awesome, she then said, "he… has the best soundtrack for a train ever… wanna dance?" Ebonholz then said, "Sure, me und Silberner vould love to dance." As the Barkeep then began dancing to the music with the other two. It was quickly becoming a fun train ride for everyone on board.

* * *

Albedo then said as he danced, "this is probably not what you guys were expecting for a train ride…. Was it?" Oliver just sat there watching Dream and Albedo dance to the music, to which Albedo managed to replicate a more country style of dancing, it was actually easier with his current leg structure in fact. As he kissed Dream during another reprieve… then said, "yep… I am the best there's ever been alright… now kiss me." To which Dream did, Albedo enjoyed playing with her tongue as he kissed her, using the full range of his abilities to either impress or just make her happy. It didn't matter all that much as the song ended, he sat down with her. His legs made an audible pop as he sat down. then he said, "ehh… the gyro's work… but they need more tuning to be more comfortable…. Now… they have sent us a letter, to come back home and play… but to our dismay, this isn't our day. For the happy fun times have begun to fade…" albedo sung the song, albeit modified to suit the situation perfectly… Albedo danced in his seat happily, and a bit drunkenly… as he took yet another swig of scotch, there was half a bottle left… he then kept singing, "hey… I am alive… Immortalized… you're the creator, you traitor, there's no vaccine… to cure our dirty needs…" Albedo was in the zone… Albedo had an idea… he was gonna be a music star too… so he chose the next song to suit… as he sung, "so you've come to the end now… alive but dead inside… your life with him was fun, but now the terror's only just begun…" As the song winded down, Albedo laughed and said, "I love this kind of road trip… ah we almost are… whoa… that's… a big… medieval looking city. Uhh… nice actually. I almost am gonna hate to flatten it with artillery…"

Dream on the other hand looked out the window, as her ears went back remembering all that had happened in her youth and pre-teens. Albedo then said, "it's alright my love… again… we will fix the bull…" Albedo then sneezed, then said, "yeah… I am allergic to bullshit." As he then heard the next song start, then said, "well, I'm through with standing in line to club's I'll never get in, it's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win this… life hasn't turned out quite the way I wanted it to be…" the box then said, "tell me what you want…" Albedo glanced over in confusion then kept singing, "I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs…" as the train was arriving at the station, Albedo continued singing… he was having a ball… Dream smiled a bit as she pocketed the photo of her family in her vest pocket. Albedo on the other hand sighed lightly as he continued singing, the train was slowing down. he just hoped he could finish the song in time. Dream rocked her head side to side to the beat it had a calming effect on her as well as Albedo's voice. As the song ended Albedo then said, "damn… I should charge admittance to my train… fuckin concert there… spaceball, be quiet from here on out." The box then said, "space understands…" Albedo nodded and said, "don't ask about the box. In fact… pretend it doesn't exist." As he got up, then walked out of the cabin, it was the end of the line, Albedo then said smugly, "end of the line… next stop… total destruction." As he saw the three in the bar dancing a bit, Albedo then asked, "like my concert?" Ebonholz nodded her head with a smile as did Silberner. Albedo then said, "Der wille zur Macht…" as he disembarked from the train. While Dream and the others followed suit, once Dream stepped off the train she was greeted with the sight of her hometown and the hustle and bustle that was common for the afternoon hours. As she looked around the memories came back, all the good and the bad, Albedo then commented, "we might as well be in a real life version of final fucking fantasy here… whatever, Dream, you doin alright there? You seem a bit… constipated…" Dream sighed as her ears went down a bit and said in her soft voice, "I remember when my brother and I would wait for our grandfather to come home from patrol in the sky since he was a Pegasus…"

Albedo sighed then said, "I hope you have more good memories than bad ones here. Otherwise this is gonna suck. But hey, if you do, we can make good ones… filled with explosions and fires and riots… yep… we are gonna go all revolution on their asses. Just… not… today. AAAAARHG! I wanna blow shit up now… damnit… crap. Well, I might as well go over there, near that… I dunno sewer looking area, unless you got a better hidden spot to deploy my spiders." Dream couldn't think of anywhere else that would be a good hiding place for Albedo other than well that. Albedo then glanced at Dream then said, "Ahh… well, slogging through the floaters it is. Be back in a jiffy. Gotta deploy my children." Albedo then walked over to the sewer before climbing into a pipe, then he realized, this wasn't a sewer, but some kind of aqueduct or something. Still, no cameras or spies… he then opened the box and let out the 16 spiderbots he made for this op, technically they could fly too, but most would infiltrate the palace on the ground. They also were invisible. So the only real way to find one was to somehow step on it. Which was incredibly unlikely. He had programmed them to take orders from EVA, or direct control. They also wouldn't just walk into the path of hooves either. Sticking to the ceiling's mostly. As Albedo watched his spiders run off he disintegrated the box and walked out, then walked towards where Dream's IFF tag was.

As Albedo walked to Dream he said, "hey… It's done… spiders are Oscar mike. Moving to sierra 7 then to Phi 1." Dream looked at Albedo and nodded her head, Oliver on the other hand was looking around to see if he could recognize anyone from Dream's family or family 1filly and said, "Hey Storm, haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?" The young grey Pegasus filly looked down at Oliver and smiled and said in a soft timid voice, "I've been good, Oli…" Oliver then said, "Let me guess they've been picking on you again, haven't they?" Storm nodded her head, which enlisted Oliver to hug her and say, "Don't listen to those assholes, you can see just fine without your eyes, you were the one who taught me tha you don't need eyes to see." Albedo then walked up and pinged Storm, he could sense something about her, he actually wanted to see if she had such an ability, Which caused Storm to look over at Albedo, and looked at him ceriously, for she had never seen a will like his. She saw white, red, purple and some darker colors but they were more faded out then what they were before, Albedo then noticed she was doing a lot of staring for a blind person. He then said, "wow… am I really… that hard to miss? Miss… Storm, right? I heard Ollie ball talking to you. For a blind pony, you don't seem that blind to me. Then again, your will seems… stronger than most. Odd but… whatever. I am Albedo. Nice to meet you. Hmm… can you, see things like this all the time? If not… I can show you how. I cannot fix your eyes, but… perhaps I can show you how to use the only one that matters." Storm then smiled and said, "Yes, I see things like that all the time…it's what's kept me from using the red and white cane…" Albedo then said, "wow… so, you can use it at will? At your age? Hmm… I might be able to calibrate it. If you have it at your age, and you are experienced with it. I can improve it vastly for you. But, I have to do a reverse link to… trigger something. If it works, you will be able to switch it on and off at will, and see… well, anyone or anything you focus your mind on. I can't guarantee full color, but I can guarantee you can read someone without them knowing. Don't you see my will, it probably looks like colors in a pitch black room. Right?" Storm then said, "It's more like a grey and black room, and your will is like a beacon that's what drew me over here…I was curious…is all…" Albedo then chuckled and said, "right… so… sonar too? That's… not normal. But I can work with it." Albedo stepped closer, then said, "this won't hurt, unless you resist it, some people do unconsciously. So, don't worry, it's not harmful. Well, unless I am using it to harm someone. I will do my best not to… intrude on your memories in the process. But that's kinda… hard."

Storm nodded her and said, "Any friend of Dream's is a friend of mine…" Albedo then smiled and said, "alright… hold on to your brain…" Albedo then touched his left hoof to her head, emitting a bright multicolored light as he delved into her mind. It didn't take him long to find what he needed, however to his surprise, she was very close to unlocking it anyway. As he unlocked it however, he caught a glimpse of some assholes bullying her. He then broke the link and said, "those… assholes aren't really worth killing, but if you want… I can kick their asses for you. Tell me where they are and… well, they shall suffer." Storm blinked a bit after what Albedo did and said, "It only happens when I'm at school, during free time…" Albedo then interjected and said, "Alright… well, in that case, maybe you can do this yourself. Right, you know how emotions and such can be seen as colors right? What you are using isn't really vision, more an advanced form of telepathy. Rare as all fuck but it works. Now that you can see like this all the time, and have a longer range. Look over there… at that pony, I can use this at times too, just… not as well as you can. But, notice how he has reds and green colors… notice how they shift occasionally from bright to dark red? Well, that's a way to tell the kind of person they are. Whatever they are thinking or feeling, often shows up like this. He often shifts to a dark red. That is a strong negative emotion. Generally the brighter the color and colder the color… the more positive it is. He is obviously thinking about something violent, clearly. Now, with your abilities, you can lock into those colors and effectively read the persons thoughts and sometimes memories. Doing this allows a passive interrogation of the person. Allowing you to, if you are good enough, to read their minds and memories. As well as their feelings. He, is very angry about something. I can see that with further probing, someone killed his daughter, he wants to kill them. The dark green indicates sadness, the dark red indicates hate. Simple right? So, using this knowledge makes it a lot easier to access deeper into their mind. Beyond simple emotions and colors. His daughter died yesterday to a gang, and he wants revenge. His service in Luna's military taught him how to fight, so he knows how he is going to do it. He also knows Celestia won't let the police take care of them. So, he plans to avenge his daughter himself. I can see into people's minds like this if I really concentrate on it. Its… draining for me… but you, do it effortlessly. Use this method. find and expose those bullies weaknesses. Bullies often attack people, mentally or physically because they have to prove themselves. Or are insecure, usually, bullies are the most susceptible to this tactic. Once you expose all their BS in its entirety, with such detail and precision. They will usually crack like an egg. Then, you can either finish them off, or you can actually try to help them with their issues if applicable. Be careful though, they might retaliate. So, using this, you can find their mental weaknesses before they even know. Bullies are usually… good people, just confused. But make no mistake, if you see someone with sheer dark reds and or black, just run… those usually are the kind of people that will kill you without blinking. Or, you know… you could take them down yourself… its discretionary. Use this method to either avoid conflict or defuse and stop it. Or just spy on people, that works too. Anyway, I have to get going. Use these skills well…"

Storm smiled and said, "Alright…thank you, Albedo…I have to get going anyways or my mom will worry about me… bye-bye." Albedo then walked over to the pony who was pissed to high hell and said, "hey… look, this is gonna sound weird, but I can see your thoughts… don't worry too much, the Black Dragon group… is gonna die in a firestorm of blood and death soon. I am the judge, jury and executioner. I killed wishing Star already… they are next. So, don't hero yourself. It's not worth the effort. I am gonna kill em all anyway. And… probably others too. So, yeah, they will pay for the death of your daughter… I promise." The male then said, "who the he… umm… whoa… uhh… yes sir. I apologize. Umm… hey, can you send command a message for me?" Albedo then said, "uhh… I am not with either faction. I am gonna choose Luna later… but right now? I am a freelancer. Sort of. So, don't give me messages to send to a chain of command I don't even belong to yet. Especially if its classified. Still, faction or not. I am gonna kill them… then… I probably am gonna keep going. See, I am the exterminator. And Equestria has a serious… bug problem." The man then said, "uhh… but your uniform… oh never mind. Alright… thank you. Make them suffer for us both… please." Albedo laughed and said, "Oh… of course. You should have seen what I did to wishing cunt… oh it was glorious… the screams… the blood. It was like a parade in my honor…" the male then said, "uhh… okay. Well, I gotta get going." Albedo chuckled and said, "yeah yeah, I scare the fuck out of you. I get it. But when I stand victorious over a thousand corpses of my enemies… well, they shall learn why I am called the white horseman. Why, I… am feared. Have fun, oh right… forgot, can I borrow a bit… I need… well just one actually." The male then asked, "why just one?" Albedo then said, "well. gotta have money to make money right?" the male then said, "uhh okay then… here…" the male handed Albedo a gold bit, a small, gold coin which Albedo took then asked, "so, umm, this is gonna sound even more odd, but I saw silver ones in that baggie too, umm… which ones are more valuable?" the male then said, "you're… joking right? Gold… of course." Albedo then looked at the gold bit in his hoof and noticed it didn't have a number or indication of value so he said, "right… thank you. This should do fine then." As Albedo walked away, the male asked, "why… did you ask for a bit, if you didn't even know which one was worth more?" Albedo then replied, "Like I said, gotta have money to make money. See ya." Albedo then moved at a more brisk pace to catch up with dream and Oliver, while the male just stood there in confusion, then asked to himself, "what the hell is he gonna do with a single bi…. Oh fuck…"

Albedo finally caught up with the group and asked, "so… where the hell are we going? Also, I got a bit. Just one… and it's all I need." Dream just kept walking as she said in her soft voice, "We are going to my old home… it's the safest place to talk without anyone else listening in….." Albedo then smiled and said, "oh right… okay. Don't need to go all George orwell on me here… last thing I need is big brother to always be watching." Dream just sighed softly, her ears back as she led them to her old home up on the hill, for Dream this was a walk down memory lane as she remembered everything that had happened to her all those years ago, Albedo could tell she was in deep thought, memories most likely. As he walked up the hill, he saw a blimp to the east, then asked, "um… is that a blimp? Do you guys have aircraft? Like proper ones? I haven't seen one bit of air traffic since I got here. I am beginning to wonder if your kind will ever even try to attempt space exploration. I mean… you don't even have sattelites in orbit. And the most advanced aircraft is a goddamned balloon? Please… tell me you have better." Dream didn't really want to answer the question as they were nearing her old home, Albedo took the silence as a no as he followed her to the rather, interesting house. It seemed big, but, also like it was hiding something… to his eye anyway. It didn't take the group long to get to the front door of the house, it was a light brown with light blue shingles, an oak door, and red trimmed windows with flower boxes; the flowers were Dream's mothers favorite. It warmed her heart to see them again as she walked up to the front door and knocked on it with her hoof three times.

* * *

The group only had to wait for a couple of moments before they heard a male voice say, "I GOT IT DAD!" then the door opened reveling a stallion with a dark purple and black mane and tail, a dark grey coat, and deep violet eyes. His cutie mark had two Japanese words on top of a Sorokin, the first word was a steel grey color while the second was a light aquamarine color while the Sorokin was a bright purple with a light green border around it, making it look like the blade was green. The stallion seemed shock to see Dream as he spoke with relief, joy and sadness, "Sis…oh god have I missed you, my big sister." The stallion hugged Dream and she hugged him back saying, "It's good to see you two, Megatronus…my little brother." Megatronus then said, "Only by a year, Dream." Dream just chuckled as Megatronus let go of her and looked behind her to see Oliver, Albedo and Scotty watching the scene. Megatronus then said to the others, "I know Oliver, but I don't know who you two are…" He was then cut off by another male voice saying, "Son, who's at the door? Is it that good for nothing recruiter for Celestia's army again? Because if it is I'll personally turn him into a chicken and cook him for dinner or turn him into a kamikaze chicken and send him straight to Celestial MYSELF!" Megatronus then sighed and said back to his father, "No, actually you might want to come out here, dad. You might be surprised to see who it is." Megatronus then said, "Don't mind dad…he's just under a lot of stress because Celestia thinks she can get dad to join her side. I mean good god he's a fucking veteran from the Crystal Empire war with Sombra for Christ sake. Anyway, who are you two stallions, I don't think I've… wait a moment… you with the white mane… You match the description of the pony who brutally killed Wishing Star in Ponyville two days ago… I didn't believe John when he told me, but now that I saw the pictures…I was actually happy that bitch is dead. So, thanks."

Albedo then replied with a grin, "oh? You liked my handiwork on wishing cumslut? I enjoyed every second of it, such a short… sweet moment… when you watch the light go out of a tyrants eyes… that fear…. Sweeter than the finest fruit in the world… I enjoyed watching her beg… I wanted it to last longer, but her will was so weak… she couldn't stay alive long enough. I am sure that my next… victim will fare better. I hope, otherwise I am going to be disappointed. Ever since I landed on this planet. All my opponents have been comically weak. It's so sad, I can't find a decent fight if my life depended on it. Timber wolves are pathetic, Wishing cunt was a joke. And well… I have yet to meet one thing on this planet that can fight back. Not one… but whatever. I figured I would go for the supposed most powerful one. Celestia seems a good target. As for the kamikaze chicken idea… its funny sure, but too indirect. No… when I kill Celestia, I want the whole world to watch as I make her my bitch, then I am going to slowly, rend her flesh from her bones as I kill her. I want to hear her scream in agony…. I want her to know… THAT I KILLED HER… I want them all to know… and when I am done killing her, I might just fuck her corpse in front of everyone just to make my point. Anyway… nice to meet you all, Megatronus, Dream speaks highly of you, and you, are a veteran? URTV unit 667, Albedo… pleasure to meet you sir. Don't mind… my psychosis, I was designed to be this way towards my enemies. But I have been protecting Dream since the day I landed on that puke green slut. To think, I actually felt sorry for her at first, falling from high orbit wasn't fun… but I was worried that maybe I hurt her. I can't die… but others can… a bit too easily if you ask me. So, I gave everyone armor and weapons. Seeing as against a soldier their life expectancy is about 2 seconds. Now they might just live a real engagement. Besides… I am building new and better ways to kill every day between 0800 to 1600 hours. I love it. In fact I am gonna work on an antimatter bomb soon. Hey, is 200 megatons too small?"

Dream's father, a unicorn with a black and dark blue mane and tail, forest green eyes and a light grey coat said, "I like this one, where the hell were someone like you back during the changling war? I mean god damn, my dad could've really used the help back then from the stories he told me about what happened to the off world dragon general…those sick motherfuckers…" Albedo then said, "well… shit, you know marines, we don't die… we just go to hell and regroup. Whats a changeling? I mean, I have heard the term in cheesy horror novels back home but… wait… did you just say off world dragon general? Hmm… you wouldn't happen to have a UMN comms system would you? I need to contact my homeworld myself. Somehow. Anyway, if not, I might as well get to my recon thingy… hey, you seem a bit baptized, why not watch with me… I got 16 spiders moving into the palace right now, tracking them on sitcom, ETA is 3 mikes. So, we best get ready…" Dream's father then said, "Yeah, you could say that, our whole family is military, hell even my mom was. I miss her sometimes, she was the best field medic Luna's army had ever had…god bless her soul… Anyway, I should stop rambling, why don't you all come in before it gets dark and my boy here has to go back to work. Besides, the night is no place for the faint of heart." Albedo then nodded and said, "yeah, my whole family, all 700 of em are military… born into it. Ya know… bioweapons and all that shit… I love my job. So, Megatronus, you going on patrol or do you have a more… high tier assignment?" Megatronus then said, "I have to finish my rounds for the day then I have to head back to base to check somethings over and make sure the recruits didn't blow anything up…again…I mean how hard is it to pilot a fucking mech…oh wait, they keep overheating the damn things and they aint cheap either… I hate working with the black market, but they've come through for us a many of time, saved my second in commands life… and sides they give us dirt on what's going on down in the dark side. Also I have to go pry our youngest brother away from his lab, so that he can come here to see his big sister. And Dad… I don't have to go just yet I have another 30 minutes before I have to get back to my patrols."

Albedo chuckled and said, "yeah… that's… about right I guess, seriously though, you guys have mechs? How the fuck have I not seen any? What the hell is wrong with this picture here? As for the night not being safe? Fuck that… I am not afraid of the dark… the dark… is afraid of me. Oh, Megatronus, try replacing the cooling stacks on the mechs with a solid state nanocrystal coolant, it works a lot better. And adjust the EPS conduits to a slight OC in the prefire chambers. Well… that assumes it's an ES… if it's an AMWS or AGWS… I don't fucking know. I don't use garbage. Oh right… let's get inside before my spiders do. And oh right… I got some equipment myself… I call it the series 99 Equine Combat System, invented it in 30 minutes the day I landed on your planet. Tell me what you think." Albedo walked inside and deployed the weapons and flight module, then said, "this is sure to end quite a few insect's lives… oh yes. Besides, in my last body I could hold one rifle, now I can hold 2, or more if I use powered assault armor, but I am missing some key components to design it with. But, I am capable of mass producing mechs and arms… I got a timber wolf out back by Dream's house. Oh and a weird skeleton guy who makes puns… but yeah, after I clapped Wishing Spunk I immediately shifted to wartime production. Gotta kill Celestia somehow. She reminds me of Wilhelm… only a thousand times worse. So… yeah, she has got to die…" Albedo sat down as he pulled up a screen showing the views of the spider bots… they were climbing through a vent shaft in the palace… no security whatsoever on top of it, as one neared Celestia's bedroom, it set up in a listening position, while one found Luna in an odd room, others managed to find Celestia's military advisors bullshitting with each other about various things. They also were spraying intel like busted water mains. Albedo then said, "take a look at this shit… I am not even from Equestria and I already have enough recorded to fuck up her day righteously…" Megatronus then said, "Your ECS reminds me of my own CS in some ways, but I do agree…Celestia is a dumbass, and look there someone is trying to put a pen up someone's ass…oh god I hate those pens, I mean look at the color scheme, green, orange and yellow? My god man, Luna's more sensible then this…I feel like I've died a little inside now…" Dream's father then said, "They would all be chickens and sheep if they were in my squad…"

Megatronus just looked at his father with a look that said "What the fuck" the father then said, "What? I wasn't a kind DI." Albedo then smiled and said, "yeah… umm… I would ask about the office homosexual party thing goin on there… but whatever… maybe I will invent the sheepinator… again. Anywho, umm wait… look at this pendejo…" Albedo looked at the screen with two males in yellow and white armor, one was talking about something off, "right… I heard that the Princess is doing some kind of… stuff at night, I heard from one stallion that he saw her with some kind of ugly black book." Albedo then asked, "any clue what the fuck he's on about?" the other guard then said, "yeah… some kind of… book of the dead one unicorn called it. I swear I never saw somepony so brilliant just run like that." Megatronus just stared as he spoke, "They are talking about the book of necromancy and black magic…I saw that book when I…" He then looked at the mirror to his left showing his damaged ear. Albedo then said, "so you… oww, I can… never mind that's too late to even use reconstructive nanosurgery. So umm, she's got the fucking Necronomicon? Wheres ash when you need him. Next thing ya know it will be evil dead all over again. But… that kinda explains my quiet occupant, Star Runner, she was trying to kill Dream before I freed her from Celestia's control… she hasn't really spoke since yesterday. OI get your ass out here… time to meet the people who are gonna kill Celestia!" suddenly an apparition formed of Star Runner, though she seemed to have a look that meant she wanted to be anywhere but here. Dream's father looked at Star Runner then said in a quiet voice, "Star…Runner… I… I… oh god… I shouldn't have let you go out there… I should've known that HE would do that to you to get to me…I…" Star Runner looked to be on the verge of crying when she spoke, "You couldn't have known, Omega Spirt…but my sacrifice gave the dragons the opening they needed to get into the palace and take the fight to Sombra and turn the tide of the war…" Albedo then said, "hey, one of the spiders tracking an anomalous energy source is onto something… a rather dark and tight spot but I am gonna see if it finds something. Thank god for night vision." The spider managed to maneuver through a tight crack into an opening near the ceiling of a stone room, inside was a bright red glowing pentagram, the sight of it sent shivers down albedo's spine, as he instinctively made the sign of the cross with his left hoof. Inside the room was Celestia, reading from that black book, it definitely was the Necronomicon, scans showed it wasn't made of human flesh though. Equine was the replacement here.

Albedo then said, "Dear… god… I actually am recording this off site… but… god damn… I didn't… think I would ever se…." Albedo then heard from the recon feed Celestia chanting in either Hebrew or Aramaic, he wasn't sure… but the room began to pulse a bright red as he noticed Dream's waveforms spiking heavily… Dream then spoke but not in the living room, but it was heard in that stone room and it wasn't soft, "IN THEN NAME OF THE FATHER, THE SON, AND THE HOLY SPRIT! I COMAND YOU DEMONS TO BE GONE FROM THIS PLACE AND BACK TO THE VOID FROM ONCE YOU CAME!" Albedo on the other hand decided if there ever was a time to pray, now was that time, so he did the prayer for saint Michael the archangel… as Celestia looked up, then scanned the room… then she said, "Who dares interrupts!" Dream then replied in hebrew, "The heavenly hosts of heaven…you, sinner, who plays with the fires of hell. You think you are in control, you are nothing more than a puppet to their plans, fallen alicorn. Now…BEGON!" The stone room then started to shake and rumble as cracks started to form on the pentagram, breaking the link to hell with three large cracks in the ground from the two top sides and up from the bottom then a crack that connected the three as they glowed red, blue and green. Albedo then said, "oh fuck… her waves… there are going critical… Dream is…. She isn't dream anymore… U-DO… you… have got to be shitti…" Suddenly Albedo was thrown back by a red shockwave…. As the lights flickered in the room, the terminal stayed on as the room began to glow an almost whitish blue with Dream glowing a luminescent red. The waves radiating visibly from her body as she was suspended in midair… Albedo then immediately activated his barrier creating a blue line of light, then used his control unit to force the wave pattern to Scotty and Oliver. He could handle contact with U-DO waves, they could not. Albedo then said, "move closer, protect Megatronus and Omega Spirit, we can't go offense, but we have to defend them from the waves… match your waves to mine if you can! What in god's name is happening…" Albedo then heard from the terminal Celestia's rageful voice, "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Albedo then saw a flash of red emanating from dream, then 4, then sixteen… it was amplyfing… as he saw red blue and green light converging into a point at her horn… then he heard the song… Albedo was now beyond terrified…

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatronus saw what was going on, he had seen something like this before when Dream got her cutie mark and he remembered what to do. He then ran over to the barrier and jumped over it and tackled Dream to floor and held her there and then touched his horn to her, Albedo then saw something flashing through his mind… a massive detonation… just like what Rubedo saw… only this time from Dream… he then screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" as he was now faced with the same problem Rubedo was 14 years ago, he could either keep the barrier active, and everyone dies, or he could shut it down and hope to god that whatever Megatronus is doing works… finally after a few moments contemplating the consequences of a fire roasted Megatronus, he severed the link… that was when Megatronus touched his horn to Dream's. To everyone's surprise he didn't become a crispy critter, no, he was stabilizing Dream just like he did in the past. Albedo then saw the sheer level of waveform pulses drop off dramatically as the song collapsed, then the terminal showed a massive burst of blue light followed by a crumbling sound… then one of the spiders was destroyed. Albedo then felt a sharp and extreme pain in his head as he saw several flashes of red… then he collapsed.

* * *

After a few moments Dream calmed down and Megatronus got off of her and helped her to stand up again, she looked completely fine but also very confused as she asked, "What…happened….did…did I do it again…" just then Albedo snapped awake while saying, "ROBOT PENIS MONSTERS! What the fuck?! Did I just… did that just happen?" Albedo had a look of absolute terror in his eyes… he had never seen something this fucked up in his life… much less been assaulted by an U-DO surprise party… Scotty then said, "Aye… gonna need me some therapy for this one…" as he grabbed the bottle from the train… Dream on the other hand wasn't fairing so well, her ears were back, head down, shaking as she whispered, "I….I'm sorry….I…I need some air…." Albedo then said, "Did… dream just dole out the final judgment on Celestia? That… was amazing…" Dream then teleported herself out of the room and into the backyard by a tree to cool off. Albedo then said, "great… now where did my pony girlfriend go now… hey, Scotty and Oliver, watch the screens make sure nothing even more nightmarish happens on that end. That includes Celestia opening a gate to hell and ushering forth the green apocalypse… if you fail to do that… I will kill all of you." Albedo then asked, "where would dream most likely be right now?" Megatronus looked over at Albedo and said, "…wait…WHAT THE HELL! Oh…nevermind, I shouldn't question what my sister does anymore, but if you want to find her, check the backyard, that's where she would normally go to calm down from an anxiety attack. She should be by the tree near the pound out there….for that's where her and mom….yeah not going to say any more…" Albedo then thought about what SHODAN addressed her as… then made a startling realization, which somewhat correlated with his initial analysis of her. But she wasn't an angel so much as she was THE angel… the highest one there was. The Metatron, as he then said, "you think I would ever expect to fall in love with the Metatron? Dude… I am not that good. I may have an ego, but I am not… that goddamned important. I hope. Because… if I am, I am so fucked… that… was the exact opposite of Rubedo's Red Dragon… the single biggest U-DO shift I have… no… anyone in any world has ever seen. She… became the word… made… flesh. I cannot… believe what the fuck I just saw… Sorry for… I tried to defend both of you from the waves… they are fatal to people… usually. Not me. I was infected 14 years ago… on Miltia, it… was bad. Really bad. And I just did what Rubedo did that day, if I wouldn't have, the resulting anti-particle collision would have incinerated you, Megatronus. In fact… this entire area would be glassed by just one burst. The next few trillion would occur in less than half a second… and this star cluster… would be gone. So, I was only using my training to try to protect you all. I was… made to be U-DO's antiexistence… we all were. But… because it was dream… I didn't… go on offensive like I should have. That would have stopped it before the explosion could happen. But… it would kill dream. I… really do love her… god… I have become such a pussy."

Albedo sighed as he walked towards the back door of the house. Omega Sprit on the other hand fainted from hearing that his daughter had a boyfriend now. Albedo then said "well, fuck… Oliver and Scotty, welcome to the life of a URTV for 5 minutes… not fun is it? That's what we trained for every…. Fucking… day… and night… since the day we popped out of the tubes… we were trained to kill… and do that. Nothing… else. Civilian life is not in our vocabulary. Neither was love. So… yeah, if you ever wanna know why I am so fucking psycho… ask yourself… if you were born, to live forever, only to kill and be a soldier made to kill god… wouldn't you be batshit too?" Albedo said as he slammed the door behind him… then walked out to dream… he had his sensors on high alert in case… the likely chance that Celestia decides to trace where the waves came from. But, so far, no one was trying to kill them. So maybe, Celestia was too stupid or just couldn't track it.

Albedo then saw Dream, she looked sad, as he sat down next to her and hugged her. He then said, "look, you got nothing to apologize for… unless you count the fact that I was brought here to help you… which… I am fine with, because… I really do love you. I… Could have killed you earlier, like all my training demanded… I didn't go on offensive, then ended up breaking the link… just like Rubedo, because I couldn't bear the thought of killing you. You have… something immensely powerful within you. You seem to be a conduit of the will of god. Your like Abel, minus the muteness and inferiority complex… instead, you are loving and adorable. And somehow managed to turn even me… into a total pussy. But, I love you… and god damnit, that was the most awesome thing I have seen a girl do since KOS-MOS took on… well everything… and she's… well… Mary Magdalene… so, yeah. That was badass. Umm… I promise to clean up the mess you made. Then again, for that show and… fun, I owe you a lot more… please don't charge interest…" Dream didn't really know what to say, but she decided to say at least something, "I…I don't even remember what happen…one minute I was fine….the next… I don't even know…" Dream was on the verge of crying at this point, Albedo then hugged her and said, "look, if you don't know what to say… then there's not much that can be done about that. I mean… I don't… have training on what happens when U-DO decides to speak through someone… and speak shut a hell gate. So… yeah… that was awesome, but probably terrifying for you. But… I think the real shame is you weren't aware of the badass shit you actually did. Trust me… I have a boner now…so, my love, cheer the fuck up… you just cast Celestia's demon book back to hell… and crashed a underground cave with demon glyphs on her ass. all while spouting out the word in freakin Hebrew… it… doesn't get any more badass… not without serious artillery. So, yeah… can we umm… fuck tonight please?" Albedo shook his head at the abrupt and improper question… realizing that was way out of line… Albedo then tried to speak… but nothing came out of his mouth but gibberish… he then said, "yeah… um… ignore that…" he then chuckled… Dream blushed a bit as she snuggled closer into Albedo's chest hearing his strong heart beat against his chest made her feel safe and secure. She had a soft smile on her face as she said softly like a soft breeze in the trees, "I love you too, Albedo." Albedo replied in a soft tone, "I don't even know how love in three days is possible. But whatever. Infatuation or not… its happening. I love you too, Dream. Now… ehh… what the… hold…"

Albedo popped open a screen showing one of the spider bots scurrying into Luna's room, where it ended up on her desk… the spider bot was scanning a few items on the table, oddly, one of them was of Luna and Celestia, albeit a much happier picture than he expected to see. Albedo then asked, "got a question, was Celestia always a psychotic tyrant? Or did she somehow drop her basket recently? And I don't care about the definition of recent. I theoretically can live indefinitely, I just don't want to. But, seriously… that's a happy photo, I can tell that much." Dream then moved her head to look up at Albedo and said, "Celestia started acting weird according to Luna a week after I left for Ponyville. Which was when I moved out at age 12…" Albedo then said with a sigh, "So… it might not be Celestia that's the problem… I was afraid of this. Wilhelm played everyone like a goddamned fiddle in my world, but even he had reasons. Fucked up methods… Zarathustra and eternal recurrence and all. But his logic was… sadly… very sound. When faced with the inevitable collapse of our universe, I guess he hoped after enough resets… humanity would get it right and find a way to escape. Durandal, an AI from a lost Jerusalem era game called Marathon, said, Escape will make us gods… I quoted him when I killed Wishing star… he was brilliant. But kinda… crazy. Point is… I am not so sure Celestia is… herself anymore. When you… or whatever was inside you, commanded by the whatever of heaven and all that… her eyes were not even close to that little photo there. And… it seems… why do I feel so sad looking at that photo, like… I can almost feel Luna's pain… its… distu… OH SHIT!" suddenly the spider bot was lifted off the table and Albedo almost triggered the self-destruct on it, only to abort when he saw Luna staring at it… Luna looked at the spider bot in her hooves and said, "Why aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen. I wonder who do you belong too, I know it's not my sister because she doesn't….she…" Luna sighed remembering what happened the other day between her and Celestia. Albedo then sighed, then activated the projector on the drone, then linked it into his own portable comms device, showing his face on the holographic screen, then said, "URTV Unit 667 maam, Galax…" Albedo paused, thinking… he was originally a marine, even if he was a special forces bioweapon, Gunny taught him that. That even if he was a special project, he would teach Albedo and the others how to at least be marines. It seemed so long ago, when he was even capable of being called human, then Albedo said, "Galaxy Federation Marine Corps, URTV Special Forces unit, Zavarov. Serial number… I don't give a shit anymore… sorry for the… drones… I have been infiltrating your… palace all day. Ever since I arrived on your planet… I have been preparing for the inevitable. Anyway… there are 14 others… there was 15, but the other one… got destroyed when it caught Celestia doing some… satanic ritual. It… was fucking terrifying. In all my care… life, I never saw anything of true… evil like that. But, whatever. I guess that's in my job description now too. You actually think my prototype recon drone is cute? Margulis thought it was a waste of time and resources. So he scrapped the project. I thought they would be great for deep cover infiltration ops. But I never once thought… that they were cute. But now that you mention it, they kinda are. Please, the others will likely run out of power or… be forced to self-destruct. But… keep this one. I guess… it's my way of apologizing for spying on you. But… I am not from your world, so I can't be so quick to assume you are an ally either. But, if math alone is enough, the numbers are pointing to you being the only one with their head on straight here." Luna was unfazed by this and said, "It's quiet alright, I've worked alongside beings from other worlds before, so it's nothing new for me. As for my sister…her dreams grow darker each day…it's like when I…"

Luna paused for a moment then continued, "Turned into Nightmare Moon and was hell bent on bringing Equestria into an era of eternal night….but that's in the past for me…and I accept your apology. But, I must ask, what is your name?" Albedo paused for a moment then said, "URTV Unit 667, codename, Albedo. please don't address me by my serial number. Umm… might as well be frank here. I didn't… come in peace… just so you know. But… I am learning what the word means as we speak." Albedo chuckled nervously… it was like she could see into his very soul, and he could sense that kind of power in her. He then said, "maam, with all due respect… please… don't… read me like that… its… making me… very uncomfortable right now. It's no offense, just. I…. am not a good person. I am evil. Plain and simple. I… actually… I don't know anymore…" Luna then said very calmly like a mother would to their child, "Calm your worries child. You'll find your path in life just like my pupil did." Albedo sighed and said, "right… for an immortal… that isn't that… reassuring. But… I gotta ask, no bullshit here… you know I plan on killing Celestia and anyone like her right? So… I am only gonna ask this once, while I still have a chance to ask you, for all I know… I may end up leveling your city tomorrow. But… if it were your choice… would you do it? Should I terminate her? Or should I find another way?" Albedo never once had asked such a question. Never once had he actually considered a merciful approach to… anything. If it could not help him, he would simply kill or destroy it. Why was he caring now? It bothered him greatly, such feelings of morality and emotion. Something he had shed himself of long ago. Luna then spoke, "I'll tell you what I told my pupil long ago… To spare a life takes more courage than its to take one, you had many chances to forsake this world and destroy everything in your path. So what is stopping you from doing it now? I can sense that you have a lot of willpower, but also great pain… A pain that has been building up for years now, and it's now reaching its climax…So, follow your heart, not instinct and you'll know what to do. Even in times of great darkness a small spark of hope can be found among the broken pieces of a mirror." Albedo then said with a slight tinge of annoyance as well as sadness, "how the fuck do people here just read me like a pop-up book without even trying. In my world, no one gave a shit. Here it's like everyone either wants to kill me, or help me. No… actually, very few want to even fight me. I am always the one wanting to fight. But… whatever… hey, I got your spaceball by the way… he actually listens… most of the time. I think he has a busted logic core in his parallel processing matrix. I… created an artificial intelligence… only to watch her die. But… that's not… something you should… concern yourself with. I… I question things more than I ever did now. Still, I want to help your world. Because it isn't mine, it… has a chance. Unlike ours. The gnosis, Ormus, terrorists and corrupt governments sealed our fate millennia ago. But… this world has a chance. At least… that's what I have been telling myself since I got here. As for, well… yeah. I… want to ask, if I am gonna go for a non-lethal approach to fixing this problem, I need to know where and when this… downward spiral… this corruption in Celestia started, I need to figure out a way to fix it. Otherwise… I will have no choice but to kill her."

Luna smiled softly then said, "It started like any other day for me and my sister…until…this black cloaked pony came up to us…very pale…" Albedo instantly screamed in anger and rage… then said, "let me guess… red eyes, power unlike anything you have ever seen and a grin to match Satan himself? Had a weird mask too?" Luna nodded her head and said, "He went on and on about the correct path and Zarathustra…I tried to warn my sister not to listen to him after he left saying if you want to learn more met me on top of the waterfall tonight….my sister and I got into a fight and she left to go met him. I didn't see her until the morn after next…" Albedo then said, "of all Wilhelm's agents… Voyager is the only one who would twist and distort that to… such a means. That is not the purpose of Zarathustra… or the Zohar, it's what Voyager wants… power, nothing else. He wants to become higher than god. So of course he would do this… his end game is remarkably simple. You two wear each other down in a hellish war, then he mops up what's left and absorbs all the power he can get. Wilhelm told me once how even he couldn't put Voyager down, how if he wasn't destroyed by the reset, he would become like locusts… feeding off entire civilizations. Jesus… well, that explains a lot. But… that also explains why when I died… he was the only testament that wasn't there. I was supposed to become the white one… but, I ended up landing here instead. Now… I know why. Celestia will not listen to reason at this point. Only force, so, we need to quarantine her. I… can't do it without… Wilhelm. Actually… he's the only one who could fix this problem. I don't have enough firepower to take down voyager, hell, I can destroy his entire body… but… he always comes back. Always. I wish… I wish to god that yesterday could have been the end of him. But I know better. Everyone does. Look. My world… I was gonna try and go back to it… but at this point it seems impossible. On the… other hand… I can see that you seem to have a solution… don't you?"

Albedo noticed a sketched page with the outline of the Elsa on it on another table, then he said, "look, I don't know how you know about the Elsa… but, if you know something… I need to know. My brother and a lot of good people are on that thing… even that drunk ass Matthews. I don't… want them having to end up in this world… unless… they already chose… didn't they?" Luna then said, "I saw into their dreams last night…they want to help in any way they can. They don't care what happens as long as they can help…" Then there was a knock on the door in Luna's room, "I have to go for now, I've been waiting for some new mech parts and they just arrived. So, I'll see you later, Albedo." Albedo then nodded and said, "yeah… next time… I might just end up trading up for a new uniform… see ya… it was nice meeting you. I hope to one day have a chance to meet the real Celestia too. Assuming we don't all die first. Well… I won't. I never will." Luna nodded with a smile then cut the comms and went off to do her thing.

Dream on the other hand snuggled even closer to Albedo feeling a bit better, also hearing her mentor's voice always had the effect of calming her down. Dream had a soft smile on her face for she was content. Albedo sighed and hugged Dream as he said, "war… war never changes does it? It's the same bullshit every time. Even when you throw in aliens and assholes… its still the same shit. Come on lets go inside… unless you got another idea, I mean… it is a nice night out. Clearly. But, I honestly don't know what to do right now." Dream moved her head to look up a bit and said, "Could…could we stay out here a bit longer…" Albedo then sighed contently and said, "I didn't say we had to go inside, I just assumed it. Still, I estimate that its only 2100 hours or so. So, we got plenty of time. Still, Dream. What you did… was the most amazing thing I have survived in a long ass time. If you can learn to control that, I don't… see many things opposing you. Then again… right now… I am content to just hug you and stare at the sky… besides… with a little luck. I might get to see something interesting up there." Dream sighed contently as she snuggled Albedo's chest. Albedo just held Dream close as he hugged her tightly, after a few moments, Scotty walked out and sat down, then said, "hope I aint interruptin anythin… but, god… that's one beautiful night sky. Magnificent if I do say so meself. But honestly… I wonder what the other guys are doin right about now. I would be surprised if Jim and Spock came lookin for me. But, if they do, things… might get a wee bit interesting…" Dream smiled lightly as she too looked up at the night sky. Until a loud crack echoed through the night, as a bright flash of light was seen in the sky. Albedo looked at the rather… massive fireball in the sky as scotty said, "oh… well… I guess Jim's done found us already."

Albedo then fabricated a small telescope and set it up as quickly as he could, then looked through it. As he did he saw a ship, it wasn't the enterprise though. It was the Elsa. Although it had a few addons he didn't recognize. He then said with a deep sigh, "no… it's not the Enterprise. Its them. The Elsa. Which means my brother is here… god… damnit. Well, given the current angle of descent. They will land in Everfree forest in 90 seconds. And it isn't gonna be a soft landing." As they watched the ship streak across the sky heading straight for the Everfree in a controlled crash, but as the ship neared its destination…everyone heard THE Wilhelm scream, Albedo then recognized the voice. Then said, "I didn't know he could scream that loud. I wonder if that's the reaction to his new body… yep… he's now a filly." Albedo then heard another loud crash… as a bright orange flash lit up the night in the distance. Then faded to black. Albedo then said, "so it begins…" Scotty then said, "Aye, gonna need more whiskey."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…MAYBE?**_


End file.
